Selena
by pomme verte empoisonnee
Summary: La vie de Selena de sa rencontre avec Morzan jusqu'à sa mort quelques années après
1. Chapter 1: l'étranger

**Chapitre 1 : L'étranger.**

Selena se rappelerait toute sa vie sa rencontre avec l'homme pour lequel elle sacrifia toute on existence et ce malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il lui fit endurer.

Selena était la fille du fermier Cadoc qui s'était installé dans la vallée de Palencar, à Carvahall. A 18 ans, elle était une très belle jeune femme brune aux grands yeux verts et au sourire des plus charmants. Elle n'ignorait pas que son destin était le même que celui de la plupart des femmes de la région mais elle se laissait souvent espérer qu'un jour elle pourrait partir et voir le monde.

Elle savait malgré tout que ce n'était qu'un rêve tout d'abord parce que jamais son père ne lui pardonnerait de partir alors que son frère Garrow était parti travailler plusieurs mois auparavant, le privant ainsi de main d'œuvre, ensuite parce que son père était tombé malade peu après le début de l'hiver et qu'il se remettait à peine et enfin parce que jamais elle n'oserai s'enfuir de chez elle et abandonner tous ceux qu'elle aimait pour une raison futile.

Selena se laissait donc rêver, sans s'accorder plus et vivait une vie monotone dans son village.

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'elle allait à la recherche de plantes médicinales, destinées à finir de guérir son père, il se passa un évènement inhabituel.

Elle entendit une sorte de rugissement. Elle releva la tête et s'aperçue qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop éloigner et qu'elle était à la frontière de la forêt de la Crête. Elle décida de rentrer, il était tard et son père allait avoir besoin de ses décoctions, de plus, elle voulait à tout prix s'éloigner de la Crête car selon bien des gens, il s'y passait des choses étranges.

Elle décida d'emprunter un raccourci pour arriver plus vite. Elle entendit un grondement qui la fit sursauter, alors elle sentit quelques goûtes.

Il manquait plus que sa ! dit elle en colère ; elle releva son capuchon sur sa tête et se mit à courir alors que les goûtes se multipliaient.

Trop occupée à regarder devant, elle ne vit pas la masse informe en travers de son chemin et tomba à terre; un cri lui échappa.

Oh non ! elle massa sa cheville endolori et jeta un regard noire sur la pierre qui l'avait fait tomber. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, cette pierre semblait différente ! Elle comprit alors que ce qu'elle avait pris pour une pierre était en fait…un homme !

Par tous les dieux ! dit elle avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Il était allongé sur le ventre, elle le retourna. Son visage était ensanglanté et il semblait blessé à plusieurs endroits. Selena tenta de le ranimer sans succès, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour transporter un homme de cette taille et qui plus est inanimé. Elle tenta de le tirer mais sans succès : il était trop lourd pour elle. Elle décida d'aller chercher des hommes du village pour le transporter, mais il fallait faire vite. Elle partit en courrant aussi vite qu'elle pu et alla tambouriner à la porte du forgeron.

Selena ? Que désires tu ma fille ? L'homme était assez vieux mais encore très fort, il pourrait l'aider.

Truban, j'ai besoin d'aide, il y a un homme blessé...

Où cela ?

Pas très loin…il est inconscient…il faut le soigner…

Très bien, j'arrive.

Il retourna à l'intérieur dit quelques mots puis ressortis, son fils de 22 ans derrière lui.

Dreef va nous accompagner, il pourra nous aider.

Selena eut un geste approbateur puis leur fit signe de la suivre, ils courraient tout les 3 sous l'orage de plus en plus puissant quand ils arrivèrent vers l'homme.

Truban le regarda et fit signe à son fils de l'aider. Tous deux relevèrent le corps inerte de l'homme et ils le portèrent jusqu'au village.

Il faut l'amener à Polana, elle saura quoi faire dit Selena.

Les deux hommes en sueur approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

La maison de Polana guérisseuse de Carvahall était une petite maison toute simple mais dans laquelle on se sentait chez soi. Polana, après l'effet de surprise provoqué par la vision de Selena trampée jusqu'au os qui tentait de lui expliquer la situation, renforcer par la présence de Truban et de son fils portant un étranger en mauvais état, fit emmener son nouveau patient à l'étage, dans sa chambre, où elle pourrait le soigner.

Selena resta au rez-de-chaussée, attendant des nouvelles de l'étranger. Dreef la regarda.

Tu devrais aller te coucher Selena tu es très fatiguée, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on attends…tu reviendras demain…ton père va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentre pas.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Arrivée chez elle et après avoir longuement expliqué la situation à son père, Selena ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Quand le matin arriva, elle se rendit chez Polana.

Ah, je pensais bien que tu viendrais ! lui dit elle

Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Il semble robuste, il s'en remettra, ses blessure n'étaient pas aussi grave que je le pensais…il lui faut du repos.

Il s'est réveillé ?

Non, pas encore.

Oh, bon, je reviendrais plus tard alors.

La journée passa et l'étranger ne s'était pas réveillé, le lendemain, elle dû répondre aux questions des habitants de Carvahall qui avaient eu vent de l'arrivée de cet étranger. Lassé de répondre à toutes ces questions, elle finit par rentrer chez elle.

Ce n'est que le lendemain que l'étranger se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui cherchant à savoir où il était.

Il regarda son corps et vit des pansements un peu partout. Il se demanda où il était tombé. Il se leva difficilement, une douleur aiguë lui transperçant les cotes. Il trouva ses vêtements et les mis en grimaçant puis pris son épée posée a côté et l'accrocha à sa taille. Il sortit sans bruit de la chambre et tenta de descendre les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il entendit des son provenant d'une pièce voisine. Il décida de sortir de cette maison au plus vite et rejoignit la porte d'entrée. A peine avait il ouvert la porte et se préparait à sortir qu'il se trouva face à face avec une jeune fille.

Selena avait décidé d'allée voir Polana au cas ou. Il commencait a faire noire et elle se dépêcha à traverser le village. Elle vit de la lumière dans la cuisne, Polana devait préparé le dîner, elle pressa le pas et monta les queques marches permettant à acceder à la porte d'entrer et se préparait à frapper quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir…sur l'étranger.

Elle le regarda. Le détailla. Il était plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux noirs et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur. Il inspirait à la fois la crainte et le respect. Il s'emblait vieux pourtant elle ne lui aurait pas donné plus de 30 ans. Son regard la surpris, il s'emblait animé de quelque chose d'étrange comme si il exprimait des sentiments propre.

Elle recula d'un pas, l'observant toujours, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Il avança, le regard maintenant soupçonneux, ferma la porte derrière lui et mis un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire. Selena était fasciné par cet homme, sa façon de bouger et de la regarder.

Il commença à avancer, lui passant devant sans un autre regard.

Quand Selena réagit, il était au bout de la rue.

Attendez ! cria t elle.

L'homme se figea et se retourna lentement. Il l'a regarda d'un air à la fois surpris et dure. Selena chercha ses mots.

Je…Enfin vous…

Son regard était interrogateur.

Vous ne devriez pas…Il faut vous reposer, prendre des forces…vous devez avoir faim…

Elle avait dit cela sans le regarder, de peur de retomber dans l'état léthargique dans lequel il l'avait plongé quelques minutes avant. Il la regarda encore approuva.

Bien…euh…venez, il faut retourner chez Polana, elle va être folle d'inquiétude si vous disparaissez comme sa…

Elle fit demi tour et s'arrêta.

Vous venez ?

Il l'a suivi encore sans prononcer aucun mot. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une ennemie…ni de savoir qui il était.

Ils retournèrent chez Polana. Selena frappa à la porte et Polana vint lui ouvrir.

Ah Selena, je me demandais si tu…(elle eut un regard surpris en voyant l'homme qui l'accompagnait) Mais, c'est impossible…

Notre invité à faim Polana dit Selena en souriant.

Oh vraiment ? Vous croyez que j'allais vous laisser mourir de faim que vous avez tenté de fuir ? Suis-je aussi horrible ?

Mais non Polana. Alors, on peut dîner avec vous ?

Evidemment Selena. Venez…

Ils s'installèrent à table, une petite fille était déjà présente.

Bonjour Gertrude comment sa va ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas, elle semblait trop impressionnée par l'étranger pour parler.

Selena et lui s'installèrent en silence. Et mangèrent en silence.

Polana les observait étrangement. A la fin du repas, Gertrude s'éclipsa dans sa chambre accompagnée de sa mère. Les ayant regardé monter, l'étranger retourna sa tête vers Selena.

Elle fut encore une fois captivée par son regard et elle comprit à peine qu'il lui parlait enfin.

Elle du faire un effort considérable pour écouter.

Je crois qu'il est temps que je pose certaine questions : qui êtes vous et comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Selena fut aussi impressionnée par sa voix, chaude et grave et pourtant un brin menaçante.

Elle lui expliqua comment elle l'avait trouvé l'avant-veille et comment elle l'avait ramené à Carvahall. A la fin de son récit, il la regarda songeur.

Vous m'avez sauvé et je vous en remercie, dit il autant à l'adresse de Selena que de Polana qui était revenu, mais je dois m'en aller maintenant.

Ca certainement pas ! Vous venez a peine de vous réveillez, vous devez attendre un peu d'être guérit, sinon, vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes.

Selena regarda Polana énuméré les raisons pour lesquelles il devrait rester. Elle sentait son regard sur elle, et elle était gênée.

A la fin, il accepta de rester quelques jours pas plus pour arrêter Polana.

Selena décida de partir, on risquait de s'inquiéter chez elle. L'homme l'accompagna à la porte.

Elle n'est pas commode hein ?

Non pas vraiment. Mais elle est très gentille et elle vous a soigné !

Je lui en suis reconnaissant. A vous aussi.

Je vous en pris.

Vous reviendrez me voir ?

Selena voulu lui répondre qu'elle ne savait pas ou qu'elle n'avait pas le temps mais elle se vit approuver sans pouvoir rien faire. Il sourit et ce sourire illumina son visage. Selena sourit aussi.

Elle commenca a descendre puis se retourna une dernière fois. Elle se rendit compte que si l'étranger lui avait posé des questions et qu'elle y avait répondu, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de lui en poser à son tour.

Qui était il? Que venait il faire ici? Et pourquoi était il blessé?

L'homme était en train de fermer la porte.

Attendez !

Surpris il arrêta son geste avec toujours ce regard interrogateur. Quand leur yeux se croisèrent, se fut comme si toutes ses questions n'avaient plus de sens, comme si elles étaient inutiles. Elle se força tout de même à lui en poser une.

Comment vous appelez vous ?

Il sourit et son regard s'adoucit et prit une sorte de pétillement amusé. Il descendit la rejoindre et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de rentrer dans la maison tout en lui faisant signe de ne rien dire:

Je m'appelle Morzan.


	2. Chapter 2: d'étranges sentiments

**Chapitre 2: d'étranges sentiments.**

Les 3 jours suivants, Selena eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses activitées, malgré le fait que son père allait mieux, elle resta chez elle pour prendre soin de lui. Mais des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: Avait elle rêvé? Lui avait il mentit? Etait ce une plaisanterie? Ou bien avait elle mal compris? Non, c'était impossible. Il avait clairement dit « Je m'appelle Morzan » pourtant cela semblait impossible... Morzan était loin d'être un prénom courrant à cette époque que ce soit dans la vallée de Palencar ou dans le pays entier. Et Selena avait suffisemment de culture pour savoir que le seul Morzan de l'histoire était celui qui avait trahit les dragonniers pour rejoindre Galbatorix et avait tué des milliers d'hommes; de plus cela c'était passé plus d'un siècle auparavant et il était impossible que l'étranger soit vraiment Morzan...

Ce n'est donc que 3 jours plus tard que Selena se décida à retourner au village, surtout parce qu'elle devait acheter quelques herbes et récupérer une commande chez Truban.

Sur le chemin, elle essaya de se persuader que quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne s'arrêterait pas chez Polana et que cet étranger lui avait fait une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ou alors qu'il portait le même nom que le premier des Parjures (même si il fallait être fou pour donner un tel nom à son fils).

Selena se dirigea donc vers le centre du village, la tête haute, drappée dans sa dignité, toutes ses bonnes résolutions en tête.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'étranger était sorti de chez Polana et se tenait sur la rembarde, observant un Carvahall animé en ce début d'après midi.

Evidemment, Selena le remarqua aussitôt et passa machinalement le main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. « Mais qu'est ce que je fais? »se dit elle, elle se rendit compte que si l'étranger tournait la tête, il la verrait tout de suite. Répondant à une impulsion soudaine, elle se dirigea discretement vers une ruelle parallèle. Se collant dos au mur. Elle rit interieurement du ridicule de sa situation; « Mais qu'est ce que je fais? » Elle rajusta sa robe et ses cheveux, se mortifiant interieurement de ne pas avoir mis des vêtements plus présentables, puis quitta cette rue sombre pour traverser le village, son panier à la main.

Elle passa devant l'étranger, faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais sentant son regard sur elle. « Surtout, ne te retourne pas, ne tourne pas la tête, ne le regarde pas... » pourtant, une petite voix lui disait « Vas y tu as le droit de le regarder, tu le salues et tu pars... »

Selena! Elle s'arrêta se retourna et avec soulagement, vit que c'était Dreef qui l'avait appelé. Il s'avanca vers elle.

Je me demandais où tu était passée...La commande de ton père était prête hier.

Oui je sais, mais j'ai du m'occuper de lui et...

Je comprends. Comment va t il?

Beaucoup mieux! Il sera remis avant les moissons!

Tant mieux! Et toi? Tu as l'air fatiguée. Je vais t'aider à amener sa chez toi...

Oh c'est gentil, merci.

En ce tournant pour l'accompagner, Selena croisa le regard impénétrable de l'étranger et constata qu'il les regardait; n'arrivant plus à détourner ses yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle rentrait dans quelque chose.

Oh, désolé Morn, je t'avais pas vu, dit elle au petit garçon. Elle avanca pour suivre Dreef jusqu'à la forge.

Le petit garçon d'environ 10 ans continua son chemin, mais fut interpellé par le nouvel arrivant de Carvahall.

Petit?

Morn, Monsieur.

Dis moi, Morn, le garçon avec cette fille qui est ce?

C'est Dreef Monsieur, le fils du forgeron.

Du forgeron hein?

Oui Monsieur, ma soeur dit que c'est le meilleur parti du village. dit Morn en se sentant comme hypnotisé par cet homme.

A oui vraiment?

Oui Monsieur;

Et elle?

Selena? C'est la fille de Cadoc, un vieux fermier qui habite au bout du village. C'est la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu!

Oui, très joli hein? Dit il comme s'il réfléchissait à ce que Morn disait

Oui, Monsieur, mais (il hesita) elle est fiancé à Dreef.

A oui?

Oui Monsieur, depuis cette hivers, avant que Cadoc tombe malade, il lui a demandé la main de sa fille, et il a accepté.

Et elle?

Elle aussi, mais...

Mais?

Je sais pas, Monsieur, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse...

Tu as remarqué.

Morn ne savait pas si il s'agissait d'une question ou pas alors il ne répondit rien.

Monsieur? Vous êtes un genre de chevalier?

Qu'est ce qui te fais dire sa?

Votre épée et vos habits.

Oui, et tu as raison...tient petit...pour te remercier.

Il jeta une pièce dans la main de Morn

Mais Monsieur... Elle est en or!

A oui vraiment?

A ce moment, Selena et Dreef réapparurent dans la rue, riant aux éclats. Morn partit et Morzan resta à les regarder, ses yeux trahissant un étrange sentiment. Pourtant, malgré le fait que Selena sentit son regard, elle ne se tourna pas vers lui. Morzan en fut très vexé... Cette fille était décidement très étrange.

En arrivant chez elle, Selena se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublier son panier chez Dreef. Elle le raccompagna donc et récupèra ses affaires puis salua Dreef et l'embrassa.

Selena sortit dans la rue principale et se rappella qu'il lui fallait certaines plantes qu'elle ne possèdait pas. Elle se rendit chez Polana, pleine d'appréhension.

Je desesperait de vous revoir Selena! Lui dit l'étranger quand elle arriva devant la maison.

J'ai été occupé.

Je n'en doute pas.

Déterminée à changer de sujet, elle se forca a prendre un ton désinvolte en s'appuyant dos a la rembarde.

Alors, vous allez mieux?

Oui, beaucoup mieux maintenant; dit il en lui lancant un regard.

Elle rougit mais fit comme si de rien était.

Polana est ici? Il faut que je la vois.

Je me disais qu'il y avait une raison à cette visite impromptu. Non elle n'est pas la, elle est sorti avec sa fille.

A bon, c'est dommage...

Elle ne va plus tarder maintenant; dit il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le silence s'installa, ce qui gena plus Selena que Morzan qui avait repris son observation de Carvahall, nettement moins peuplé à cette heure.

Selena l'observa à la dérobé et se rendit compte qu'il était plus séduisant que dans son souvenir. Il était très grand, paraissait très musclé et son visage était très gracieux. Elle se redemanda alors si cet homme était vraiment celui qu'il lui avait dit être.

Je peux vous posez une question?

Il se tourna vers elle

Allez y

Vous...vous veniez faire quoi ici? Demanda t elle en mordant sa lèvre pour eviter de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

J'avais un travail a finir.

Oh... et vous...

Et bien, pas tout a fait... il y a eut ce petit contre temps facheux...

Il montra ses blessures du doigt.

Vous appelez ça un petit contre temps facheux?... Vous auriez pu mourir!

Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à cet acceuil...

Elle approuva

Ce doit être la foret... elle est maléfique.

Il l'a regarda manifestement amusé

A oui vraiment?

Oui.

Elle fut surprise par sa réaction. La plupart des habitants de la vallée de Palencar était supersticieux et détestaient la Crête ou en avaient peur. Morzan lui rit a cette déclaration et son rire fit rougir Selena de colère. Il le vit et s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il l'avait vexé. Elle changea encore de sujet.

Vous êtes chevalier?

Il la regarde, interrogateur, son visage reprenant tout son sérieux. Selena ne se demonta pas.

Vous portez une épée, vos vêtement montrent que vous êtes soit noble soit très important, de plus on voit bien que vous n'êtes pas d'ici!

Il sourit.

Je croyait vous avoir dit qui j'était Selena, et je croyais que vous aviez compris!

Elle secoua la tête

Non, ça ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourquoi donc?

Parce que vous ne pouvez pas être le Morzan!

A oui vraiment?

Vraiment! Morzan a vecu il y a des siècles, il est mort depuis longtemps!

Ca par exemple! Je me sens pourtant bien en vie!

Je ne trouve pas ça drole du tout!

Il l'a regarda, un air désolé sur le visage. D'un coup elle douta. « Non, c'est impossible » Elle secoua la tête.

Alors, vous croyez que ces montagnes sont maléfique, mais pas que je suis Morzan!

Oui!

Il allait répliqué mais retint sa phrase.

Tiens, Selena? Que fais tu ici?

Polana venait d'arrivé, sa fille derrière elle.

Selena lui expliqua la situation et Polana lui remit ce qu'elle désirait.

Selena rentra chez elle,et après s'être couchée, se demanda si vraiment elle avait tord. Mais c'était impossile! Il devait s'amuser à la contredire, juste pour voir si il parviendrait la persuader.

Le lendemain, une belle journée s'annoncait. Cadoc s'était levé pour la première fois et voulait à tout pris sortir de chez lui. Selena le forca à rester dedans et vit avec soulagement qu'il lui obéissait. Il lui dit d'allé se promener, une belle journée comme ça il fallait en profité, surtout qu'elle avait déjà fait toutes ses « corvées » matinales.

Selena traversa donc le village pour se diriger en direction de la montagne. Comme la veille, Morzan observait Carvahall, comme si il lisait dans les pensées des habitants.

Elle appercut Dreef plus loin et il lui sourit. Elle fit un geste, puis contre toute attente, elle se dirigea vers Morzan.

Euh...Bonjour.

Il baissa ses beaux yeux noir et sourit. Encore une fois, elle se sentit fondre quand leur yeux se croisèrent.

Ca vous dirait une promenade?

Il eut un regard amusé derrière elle puis sembla réfléchir un instan.

Pourquoi pas?

Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient et rejoint Selena, le regard toujours dirigé derrière. Il commenca à avancer. En le suivant, elle appercut que ce que regardait Morzan était en fait Dreef qui apparemment fulminait.

La journée passa vite. Morzan semblait interressé par la vie à Carvahall et posait des questions sur les habitants. Il ponctuait parfois les réponses de Selena par des « Je vois » des « A oui vraiment? » et des « hum » lourds de sens.

Ce n'est que dans l'après midi que le sujet de la véritable identité de Morzan revint au galop.

Manifestement, Selena n'arrivait pas à le croire, trop encrée dans de vieux préjugés. A un moment, Morzan sortit son épée;

Voila Zar'roc, mon épée, elle a été forgé par les elfes quand je suis devenu un dragonnier. Vous voyez ça? Ce sont les armoiries du dragonnier. Celle ci, ce sont les miennes.

Selena n'en revint pas. Cette épée était magnifique. Elle avait vu Truban en forger et Dreef lui en avait montrer certaines mais jamais elle n'avait vu ce genre d'épée. La lame semblait rouge sang et quand elle la pris dans ses main tremblantes, elle ne fut pas aussi lourde qu'elle s'y attendait..

Elle releva les yeux vers Morzan.

Si c'est vrai que vous êtes Morzan, pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi et pas aux autres?

Parce ce que je pense pouvoir avoir confiance en vous.

Je vois vraiment pas comment vous pouviez le savoir!

Parce que je suis un dragonnier et que comme tout dragonnier, je possède certaines aptitudes.

Vous voulez dire que... vous pouvez lire dans mes pensées?

Je le peux oui.

Et la vous...

Non, je ne le fais pas avec vous enfin sauf le soir ou je vous ait vu pour la première fois...

Pourquoi?

Pour savoir si vous étiez un ennemi ou pas!

Non, pourquoi pas avec moi, avec les autres si?

Parce que je vous l'ait dit, je pense pouvoir avoir confiance en vous.

Et les autres?

Si vous saviez ce que tout Carvahall pense, ça changerait vos opignon sur pas mal de chose.

C'est vrai?

Oh oui! D'ailleurs, votre fiancé n'est pas très content que vous m'ayez emmené en promenade toute la journée.

Mon...quoi?

Oui, ce jeune homme...hum... Dreef me semble t il. Il est très jaloux.

Dreef?

Oui. Vous comptez vraiment l'épouser?

Et bien oui. Pourquoi c'est un problème?

Non, mais je me disais... vous vallez mieux que ça!

C'est un homme bien!

C'est un gamin animé de pulsions et pas de chance, vous êtes la plus jolie fille de Carvahall. Si vous saviez qui il est vraiment... Tout ça c'est une facade!

Je le connait depuis plus longtemps que vous!

Ca ne veut rien dire! En tout cas, vous allez vite déchanter!

Selena ne répondit rien. Ils ne parlèrent plus durant tout leur trajet jusqu'à Carvahall.

La, il l'a raccompagna et s'en alla.

En rentrant, elle raconta a son père ce que Morzan lui avait dit (enfin elle omit de parler de certains détails). Il lui certifia qu'elle était libre car même si ils étaient fiancé, ils n'y avait encore aucun engagement officiel et elle était libre de faire des promenades avec qui bon lui semblait (il émit tout de même certaines restrictions). Son père étant un homme très traditionnel, elle ne put qu'être soulagée.

Le lendemain pourtant, quand elle alla à Carvahall à la fin de l'après midi, elle trouva un Dreef froid et distant, faisant des allusion plus qu'insultantes sur Selena. A la fin, il explosa:

Je comprends pas, on est fiancé et toi, tu cours après tout les hommes qui se pointent!

C'est faux!

Non! Depuis que ce type est arrivé, tu es étrange! Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec moi!C'est moi que tu vas épouser, pas lui!

Il continua sa tyrade en disant clairement que son comportement était inadmissible etc..

Selena ne l'avait jamis vu comme ça, ses trait d'ordinaire si harmonieux étaient déformés par la colère et durant les quelques minutes durant lesquelles il parla, il ne fit que de monstrueux sous entendu m'étants en doute la pureté de sa futur femme.

Selena était tellement choquée par cette transformation qu'elle ne trouva rien a dire.

Selena s'en alla dignement mais éclata en sanglot une fois dans la rue. La nuit était tombée aussi ne vit elle pas Morzan arrivé par derrière.

Je vous avait dit qu'il était très jaloux!

Elle pleura de plus belle.

Allon allons! Vous trouverez mieux!

Elle se laissa allé contre lui et il la pris dans ses bras.

Selena, je suis venu vous dire que je partais demain.

Il lui fallut un temps pour réagir

Quoi?

Il faut que j'aille finir mon travail, croyez moi, je préfèrerais rester plus longtemps, mais malheureusement c'est impossible...

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il parraissait sincère; il ajouta:

Je vais vous dire adieu ici car je ne pense pas vous revoir.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Un désarroi mêlé à de la tristesse. Cet homme qu'elle connaissait si peu avait été le seul à lui témoigner réellement de l'attention et de l'interet depuis son père.

Elle pleura encore plus. Il lui releva la rête, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Peu a peu, leur visages se rapprochèrent.

Les sentiments qui submergèrent Selena ensuite furent très complexes: elle avait déjà embrassé Dreef mais ne s'était jamais sentit comme lors du baiser si innocent qu'elle échangea avec Morzan: elle s'était sentit fondre et aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Elle ne se rappellait plus très bien comment elle était arrivée à se coucher et à s'endormir, mais quand elle se réveilla, le jour était à peine levé et elle avait pris sa décision. Elle mit une robe pratique et passe partout et une cape sur ses épaule. Elle traversa le village desert, mais quand elle arriva chez Polana, se rendit compte qu'il était déjà parti. Alors, elle se dirigea vers la Crête, à l'endroit où elle l'avait rencontré.

Il n'y avait personne. Desepéré, elle se laissa tombé a terre et se mit à pleurer, comportement qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Pourtant, encore une fois, elle entendit ce rugissement dans la foret.

Elle sursauta. Puis se rappella ce que lui avait dit cet étranger qui prétendait être Morzan.

Presque certaine de l'origine de ce bruit, elle pris son courage à deux main et entra dans la foret.


	3. Chapter 3: un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 3: Un nouveau départ.**

En s'enfonçant dans la foret peu acceuillante, Selena se demanda si elle n'était pas en train de faire une énorme bêtise: elle avancait en terrain inconnu, sur un coup de tête et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était certainement perdue.

Le rugissement l'avait tout d'abord guider mais elle ne l'avait pas réentendu depuis au moins 30 minutes.

Elle changea encore de direction. Très peu rassurée, elle s'efforca de tendre l'oreille à l'affut d'un bruit quelconque.Puis, comme elle n'entendait rien, elle se mit à fulminer intérieurement. Le temps lui était compté et elle était maintenant incapable de trouver Morzan ou de rentrer chez elle. Elle se remit à marcher dans le but de trouver la sortie de la fôret.

Rien à faire, elle ne reconnaissait rien.

Elle allait se mettre à hurler de rage quand elle sentit une sensation de froid au niveau de sa gorge. Elle se rendit compte qu'on la tenait au niveau des épaules et que quelqu'un la menaçait avec une dague.

Lentement, il la retourna et elle se laissa faire.

Selena?

Morzan?

Ils se regardèrent. Selena ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire très nerveux. Il paraissait surpris.

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Elle pris un ton désinvolte et haussa les épaules.

Bah, je vous cherchait!

Pardon?

J'ai dit que je vous cherchais!

J'avais compris...mais pourquoi faire?

Parce que...(elle chercha ses mots) parce que je veux partir avec vous.

Là il parut vraiment surpris de sa réponse; il resta bouche bée. Elle reprit:

Vous croyez quoi? Que j'allais m'enfoncer au coeur d'une foret effrayante juste pour m'amuser ou pour vous apporter une galette pour la route?

Pourquoi?

Parce que je veux partir! Si je reste ici, j'y resterais toujours et je serais prisonnière. Je devrais me marrier et m'occuper de ma famille et je ne pourrais jamais m'en aller. Alors que si je pars avec vous, je pourrais faire ce que j'ai toujours rêver de faire c'est à dire partir loin d'ici et voir le monde!

Il l'a regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser une jeune fille comme elle à vouloir s'exiler avec un parfait inconnu. Son regard impénérable fit croire à Selena qu'il n'accepterait pas.

Oh, s'il vous plait Morzan! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour partir d'ici!

Il y eut un silence. Le regard de Selena était quasiment supliant et Morzan se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Alors vous l'avez admis?

Quoi?

Qui j'étais vraiment.

Elle haussa les épaules. Il réfléchit encore et dit:

Très bien...Je veux bien que vous m'accompagnez mais après vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière.

Selena se mit à sourir.

Bien, alors allons y, votre escapade va me retarder!

Elle le suivit entre les arbres et ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après dans une immence clairière.

Selena dut admettre que si elle n'avait crut qu'à moitier Morzan quand il avait tenté de la convaincre de sa véritable identité, elle ne pouvait plus en douter.

Dans la clairière se dressait, majestueusement, un dragon rouge sombre au pics blanc ivoire. Selena resta pétrifiée pendant que Morzan rejoignait son Dragon. Celui ci braqua ses grands yeux rouge sang sur elle.

Elle le regarda, emérveillée. Puis, doucement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle s'avança.

Ne sachant trop que dire et que faire, elle regarda tour à tour Morzan et le dragon en essayant de montrer le plus de respect possible dans cette conduite.

Puis, Morzan pris la parole.

Selena, voici Elyssoundra.

Selena nota que ce nom était tout a fait adapté, les écaille rouge du dragon brillait de mille feu, rappelant ainsi la couleur des pétale de cette fleur très rare et la beauté sauvage de cet être laissa Selena sans voix. Pour montrer son respect elle s'inclina avec toute la grace dont elle était capable puis tenta de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

C'est un honneur pour moi de Te rencontrer Elyssoundra.

Le dragon inclina la tête.

Arfait! Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, nous devons y aller.

On va où?

Nous allons finir le travail que nous avons commencé.

Très bien.

Morzan fit signe à Selena d'avancer et elle lui obéit. Il l'a pris par la taille pour l'aider à monter sur Elyssoundra quand elle entendit un bruit étrange. Morzan tomba, lachant un juron.

Selena se releva et vit ce qui avait frappé Morzan.

Dreef se tenait derriere lui, brandissant un gourdin. Il fit signe à Selena de s'écarter.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Je suis venu te délivrer.

Tu m'as suivi?

Oui. Viens la je te ramene à la maison.

Quoi?

Morzan se releva aussi et se mit face à Dreef. Derriere eux, Elyssoundra semblait s'amuser de cette situation.

Selena, viens!

Non!

C'était Morzan qui avait parlé et Selena s'étonna de cet élant de possessivité. Elle le regarda, regarda Dreef et compris qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de tout régler. Elle fit un pas de coté, se baissa semblait il pour remettre sa robe comme il faut puis s'approcha de son fiancé. Il la pris par la taille et la placa derrière lui. Morzan la regarda avec surprise; Dreef sourit. Il avait gagné. Ou plutot c'est ce qu'il crut pendant une demi seconde, le temps pour Selena de le frapper avec une pierre.

Il tomba à terre.

Morzan sourit. Selena aussi. Elyssoundra se redressa et Morzan aida Selena à monter sur sa selle.

Malheureusement, le coups que Selena avait porté à Dreef n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle l'avait pensé et il put se redresser en frottant sa tête. Témoin du fait que sa fiancée était en train de s'enfuir avec un autre, il sortit un couteau de sa poche et se précipita sur l'étranger. Celui ci se retourna, imperturbable et dégaina son épée si vite que Dreef eut a peine le temps de comprendre qu'il lui plantait dans le flan gauche. Il entendit un cri et puis ce fut le noir.

Quand Morzan avait frappé Dreef, Selena n'avait pu retenir un cri. Elle le vit rengainer son épée et se retourner sans qu'il n'y est ne serait ce qu'une trace de culpabilité sur son visage. Il la regarda comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était la plus naturelle des choses. Elle se demanda même si il n'était pas étonné de la voir aussi surprise avec une nuance de d'horreur dans le regard.

Morzan s'approcha de sa dragonne et s'apprêta à monter dessus.

Attendez...on va pas le laisser là?

Comme Morzan semblait l'interroger du regard, elle descendit de Elyssoundra. Elle s'approcha de Dreef, se baissa pour observer sa blessure.

Il est encore en vie! Il peut être sauvé si on l'amene au village!

Bien sur amenons le comme ça nous pourrons leur raconter tout ce qui c'est passé ici!

Selena hésita. Elle savait que si elle emenait Dreef au village, elle devrait répondre de ses actes. Maiss elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir ici. Elle secoua la tête.

On ne peut pas le laisser ici.

Morzan soupira de frustration.

Bon très bien. On l'emmene au village mais personne ne doit nous voir ensuite, nous partirons. Venez.

Il fit remonter Selena sur le dos de sa dragonne et alla chercher le corps de Dreef.

Il se positionna derrière elle et Elyssoundra pris son envol.

Pour la premiere fois de sa vie, Selena se sentit libre. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et son coeur battait à tout rompre. Elle éprouva un bonheur immence dans les airs et se prit à envier tous les Dragonniers qui avaient eut l'occasion de faire cela souvent.

Elyssoundra se posa assez loin du village. Selena se demanda comment ils allaient transporter Dreef jusqu'à chez Polana sans être vu alors que le village était déjà animé.

Elle regarda Morzan descendre Dreef de sa dragonne et descendit à son tour.

Elle allait poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres quand elle vit Morzan lever la main droite et prononcer quelques mots qu'elle ne compris pas.

Tout à coups, le corps de Dreef disparut. Elle regarda l'endroit où il avait été quelques secondes auparavant et dit:

Mais...Comment?

C'est de la translocalisation. Je l'ai-on va dire-envoyé devant chez Polana.

Soudain, on entendit des cri dans le village.

Ah, je crois qu'il l'on trouvé. Bon on y va?

Selena était vraiment très surprise. Elle avait toujours cru que la magie n'existait pas et que c'était des fables que l'on inventaient aux enfants pour les faire rêver. Elle remonta sur Elyssoundra, cette fois derrière Morzan et regarda une dernière fois son village, comme pour lui dire adieu.

La même sensation envahit Selena. Mais cette fois, la dragonne alla plus vite et elle dut s'accrocher au dos de Morzan.

Le soir venue, ils s'arrêtèrent pour dormir sur un plateau dominant un petit village. Morzan préparra un repas avec quelques provisions qu'il avait « emprunté » à Polana avant de partir.

Quand ils eurent finit, Selena se coucha sur le dos et regarda le ciel. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment la qu'elle réalisa pleinement ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était enfui de chez elle avec un parfait inconnu qui en plus avait faillit tuer son fiancé. Elle se demanda comment allait son père. Un élant de culpabilité l'envahit et elle se prit à espérer qu'il lui pardonnerait un jour.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures qu'elle arriva a s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, elle se rendit compte que Morzan avait disparut. Un instant affolé, elle se demanda si il l'avait laissé pour de bon, avant de voir certaines de ses affaires sur le sol. Elle se sentit soulagée.

Elle tacha de rajuster sa robe et de brosser ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put. Morzan arriva quelques minutes après.

Où est Elys?

Je sais pas.

Il rangea ses affaires. Elle lui demanda alors:

Dites moi...Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?

Pardon?

Oui, c'est quoi votre travail que vous avez pas finit?

Oh ça? Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Qui?

Il sourit.

Un Dragonnier;

Je croyait qu'il n'en existait plus!

Si il reste encore les Serviteurs du Roi.

Voyant qu'elle ne savait manifestement pas de quoi il retournait, il continua.

Quand Galbatorix a déclarer la guerre aux Dragonnies, certains d'entre eux l'ont suivit.

Comme vous?

Tout à fait. Il y en a eut 13. Leur puissance n'a cessé de croitre, mais malgré tout, certains ont été tué.

Par les autres Dragonniers?

Oui surtout Vrael en fait.

Combien en reste il?

4 sont morts durant la guerre. Il en reste 7.

Mais et les deux autres?

Le premier a été tué il y a peu de temps par les rebels. Ils se font appeler les Vardens. Principalement des anciens prisonniers qui ont été délivrés.

Et l'autre?

L'autre, c'est celui que je cherche.

Mais pourquoi?

Pour le tuer voyons!

Il lut de la surprise dans les yeux de Selena. Manifestement, elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il retournait. Il se rappela qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui c'était passé.

Il nous a trahit.

Quoi?

Ce dragonniers nous a rejoint durant la guerre mais on ne sait pas comment il fait, il a réussit à rejoindre les Vardens et leur a passé des informations. Quand le Roi s'en ait rendu compte, il m'a envoyé. Je l'ai trouvé et nous nous sommes battu.

Et vous avez perdu?

Eh bien pas vraiment, disons que je l'ai blessé et Elys a blessé son dragon. Mais quand il a tenté de fuir, il m'a désarçonné. Heureusement, j'ai eut de la chance, la chute n'a pas été mortelle. C'est après cela que tu m'as trouvé.

Selena ne releva même pas le fait qu'il la tutoyait.

Et Elyssoundra? Je l'ai entendu la première fois!

Oui, elle a été bléssé et c'est posée dans la clairière. Quand je me suis réveillé, elle m'a dit où elle était et je voulais la rejoindre quand tu es arrivée. Je n'ai pas pu partir tout de suite, ça aurait été louche donc je suis resté quelques jours et je suis partit la nuit dernière pour la retrouver. Ensuite, je l'ai soigné et nous allions partir quand nous t'avons entendu. Je suis allé voir et je t'ai trouvé.

Et maintenant vous voulez trouver ce type.

Avant qu'il ne rejoigne définitivement les Vardens. Sinon, ils auront un atout non négligeable: un Dragonnier et son dragon, certainement les seuls rescapés de la guerre.

Mais comment savez vous qu'il ne les a pas déjà rejoint?

Parce qu'ils étaient blessé assez gravement. Il leur a fallu plusieurs jours pour se remettre, même avec la magie dont ils disposent. Ensuite, il n'ira pas directement aux Vardens. Il n'est pas stupide, il ne désire pas qu'on découvre leurs cachette et il sait que je le suit. Ensuite, il tient à se battre contre moi parce qu'il veut me tuer.

Eh ben! C'est très joyeux tout ça! Sa réplique arracha un autre sourir à Morzan.

Une sorte de routine s'installa. Les jours suivant, ils parcoururent plus de lieux que Selena était capable de compter. Le soir, ils s'arrêtaient pour dormir et Morzan veillait. Quand Selena s'endormait, il s'entrainait à l'épée. Elle le vit une fois mais fit semblant de dormir et le regarda un moment esquisser des mouvements plus compliqués les uns que les autres.

Un matin, pourtant, Morzan lui annonca qu'ils étaitent presque arrivés.

Un dragon laisse des traces détéctables et Elys sent son odeur! Je pense que nous l'aurons trouvé à la fin de la journée.

Selena nota qu'il souriait, comme si la percepective de se battre contre un autre Dragonnier était réjouissante.

Tu vas rester ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à cette bataille, tu pourrais être blessée.

Mais...

Je reviendrait te chercher ensuite.

Selena retint la question « Et si vous mourrez je fais comment? » et approuva Morzan. Il lui donna une dague «au cas ou ».

Elle le regarda s'en aller, se demanda une bonne partie de la matinée si il allait gagner ou pas.

En scrutant les alentour, elle trouva une rivière et en la suivant une petite cascade où elle pourrait se baigner. Après s 'être trempée dans l'eau certe un peu fraiche mais revigorante, elle remit sa robe et se prépara à mangé. L'après midi lui sembla éternelle et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'imaginer Morzan en plein combat. Elle se demanda quand il reviendrait.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit: normalement, il aurait trouvé son ennemi le soir même, tout se jouerait dans la nuit.

Le soleil se couchait et elle le regarda disparaître derrière les arbres. Elle entendit un bruit et se retourna. Ne voyant rien elle tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose entre les arbres.

Tout à coups, elle sentit une nouvelle fois la pression de l'acier contre sa gorge.

Alors, comme ça, Morzan c'est touvé une nouvelle amie?

Elle compris alors que l'homme qui était derrière elle était celui que Morzan recherchait et que ce n'était pas Morzan qui l'avait trouvé mais lui qui avait touvé Selena.

Un sentiment de désespoire mêlé à une peur atroce s'empara d'elle. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit:

« Mais où est Morzan? »


	4. Chapter 4: Jaalhor et Trikerhé

**Chapitre 4: Jaalhor et Trikerhé**

En y réfléchissant même que superficiellement, Selena ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une situation aussi catastrophique: elle était menacée par un homme dont elle ignorait tout, à cause d'un autre homme qui lui était quasiment étranger également (et avec lequel elle voyageait) alors que celui ci était partit chercher son ennemi pour justement éviter que Selena se retrouve mêlée à tout ça et voilà que cet homme la menacait pour une raison presque inconnue. Elle ne bougea pas.

Ne t'inquiète pas fillette, si tout se passe bien, tu seras libre très rapidement et si tu ne fais pas de bêtise, il ne t'arriveras rien.

D'un geste, il l'a tourna et baissa son arme, puis, d'un autre geste rapide, désarma Selena en prenant la dague que Morzan lui avait donné et la pointa sur son cou. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et elle obéit. Comme il s'asseyait également à côté d'elle, elle put le détailler.

Tout comme Morzan, il était plus grand qu'elle mais il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Lui était blond, avait les cheveux bouclés et de grands yeux très bleus brillaient dans son visage pale. Il s'emblait mal en point et très fatigué.

Je crois que nous avons un peu de temps devant nous...Morzan me cherche, mais il ne comprendra où je suis que dans quelques temps et il lui faudra près d'une heure pour revenir, même avec Elyssoundra.

Selena ne répondit rien-que pouvait elle dire de toute façon- et se contenta de le regarder.

Alors, jeune fille? Dis moi comment se fait il que Morzan voyage en ta companie? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'important, ça se voit à ta tenue et tu ne me semble pas être son otage...j'en conclus donc que tu es une paysanne...Alors dis moi, pourquoi t'as t il emmené avec lui?

Selena baissa les yeux, d'abord parce qu'il l'avait insulté au moins deux fois dans cette phrase et elle bouillonnait intérieurement, ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait pas la réponse. Quand Morzan avait accepté de l'emmener avec lui, elle avait été soulagé et même heureuse, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il avait accepté aussi facilement. Comme il l'a regardait toujours de ses yeux bleus percants, elle dit:

Je sais pas.

Vraiment? Il ne t'as rien dit? Il éclata de rire ce qui, loin de soulager Selena la vexa encore plus. Encore une fois, elle se demanda où était Morzan. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se decida à lui poser des questions. Après tout, elle n'avait que cela à faire et en plus si elle arrivait à en tirer des réponses, elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiété de l'arme qu'il pointait toujours sur elle ce qui n'était en rien rassurant même si il lui avait certifié qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Qui êtes vous?

Quoi il ne t'as rien dit?

Elle feint de ne pas savoir...Morzan ne lui avait dit que peu de chose après tout.

Mon nom est Jaalhor. Je suis un Dragonnier.

Un Dragonnier?

Oui, ou plutot, je l'ai été et je le suis redevenu.

Pourquoi?

Il sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis sembla croire que Selena n'éait pas son énnemi et que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien contre lui, donc lui dire certaines choses n'était pas dangereux.

Selena l'observa avec un regard curieux. Si il lui racontait au moins une parti de son histoire, alors c'était quasiment gagné et pour l'encourager, elle lui sourit, d'un sourir dévastateur.

Pendant la guerre, j'ai rejoint le Roi et ceux que l'on a appellé les Parjures. J'ai prêté serment au Roi Galbatorix comme douze autres Dragonniers, parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que le Roi était sincère.

Et il ne l'était pas?

Bien sur que non. Il disait vouloir ramener l'ordre et la justice sur le pays. Tu sais petite, le Roi est fou mais il n'est pas stupide. Il nous a fait juré en ancien langage de sorte que nous ne puissions le trahir.

Alors comment avez vous fait?

Il m'a fallu du temps. On ne peut rompre ce serment nous même, seul le Roi peut nous en libérer et je vois pas pourquoi il le ferai. Alors j'ai cherché un autre moyen. J'ai étudier longtemps, il m'a fallu remonté dans les plus anciens documents qui existes mais j'ai réussit à trouver un moyen.

Selena semblait vraiment interressé, elle avait toujours adorer les histoires et ne quittait pas des yeux cet homme qui, dans un excès de confiance, et surement aussi grace au charme qui emmanait de sa jeune prisonnière, livrait son plus grand secrêt. Sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi, cet homme semblait désirer se confier et il pensait certainement que Selena ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait.

Il m'a fallu encore plusieurs mois pour trouver la solution mais j'y suis arrivé, nottament grace à l'aide de mon dragon. J'ai conjurer ce que les humains appellent « l'esprit des Dragons ». Il m'est apparut et je l'ai supplier de me délivrer de ce serment. Il m'a bien entendu demandé quelque chose en échange et nous avons accepter.

C'est tout? Vous avez réussit a vous libérer grace à l'esprit des Dragons?

Eh bien oui mais cela m'a beaucoup affaiblit car il est très difficile de le conjurer. Ensuite j'ai trouvé le chef des Vardens et je me suis mis a son service. Puis le Roi a découvert que je m'était libéré et a demandé à Morzan de me détruir. De toutes façon, je suis plutot content qu'il est fait appelle à lui...je rêve de tuer Morzan depuis au moins 50 ans.

Une lueur d'horreur passa dans le regard de Selena et elle retint une grimace de dégout. Il l'a regarda et sembla absent quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle n'arriva pas à détourner son regard. Puis il sembla reprendre ses esprits.

Tu sais fillette, si Morzan est détruit cette nuit et que tu ne sais pas où aller, je t'emmenerais avec moi chez les Vardens.

Selena fut surprise. Cet homme était en train de se contredire. Il avait dit tout a l'heure qu'elle était inutile et là, il désirait l'emmener avec lui chez les Vardens. Elle qui avait rêver toute sa vie de quitter Carvahall, elle avait, en quelques jours seulement eut deux fois l'opportunité de partir avec un Dragonnier, chose peu commune.

Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit un bruit famillier. Elle se retourna le bruit ne venait pas comme elle s'y attendait d'Elyssoundra, mais d'un autre dragon. Celui ci était argenté et semblait englober toute la clairière de sa lueur. Elle le regarda emmerveillé.

Bien, je crois que nous avons de la visite. Enfin, nous allons pouvoir nous amuser un peu.

Selena releva la tête et apercut Elyssoundra et Morzan qui arrivaient dans le ciel étoilé.

Morzan avait l'air particulièrement en colère. Elle vit a peine Jaalhor grimper sur son dragon et s'envoler. Elle se releva et tenta d'entendre les deux hommes.

Quand Morzan avait compris que son ennemis lui avait tendu un piège, il était entré dans une colère noire. Valinaë, le dragon de Jaalhor, avait semé des traces un peu partout et il avait été assez stupide pour les suivres. Maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, le Dragonnier l'avait bien eu et il avait compris qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter cette clairière et évidemment, Selena.

Il la rejoignit le plus vite qu'il put. Quand il arriva à porté de vu, il vit Jaalhor assis à coté de Selena, apparemment en train de lui parler. Mais de quoi pouvait il lui parler? Jaalhor n'était pas franchement loquace et il n'avait pas une affinité particulière avec les femmes qu'il exécrait. Il le vit relever la tête et monter sur son dragon. Il vit Selena se relever et les observer tout en se retirant un peu vers la foret.

Alors Morzan, je crois que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer ta nouvelle amie!

Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?

Oh, pas grand chose...c'est une gamine interessante bien que je n'ai pas saisis tout de suite pourquoi elle était là.

Ca, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment! Dis moi, comment as tu réussit a trahir le Roi?

Je me suis plonger dans l'ancienne magie: (il continua en ancien langage) j'ai vendu mon ame à l'Esprit des Dragons.

Imbécile! Que t'as t il offert de plus que le Roi?

La liberté de mes mouvement, et des nouveaux pouvoirs.

Ah oui? Et bien tant mieux...Maintenant si tu veux bien, je vais te tuer.

Ca vois tu, j'en doute.

Selena vit les deux dragons prendre leur élan et s'entre-frapper. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle assistait à un combat qui était certainement le plus impressionnant de ces dernières années.

Elle vit les deux hommes dégainer leurs épées. Elle vit les deux dragons se heurter de plus en plus fort. Elle vit presque au ralenti la chute de Jaalhor. Puis celle de Morzan déstabilisé par le dragon argenté. Les deux hommes se relevèrent, et ils commencèrent un enchainement de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres. A un moment, Jaalhor fit apparaître une boule d'energie que Morzan pu éviter de justesse. Celui ci contre attaqua mais Jaalhor pu faire dévier la trajectoire de la boule qui frappa un arbre proche de Selena.

L'arbre explosa et projeta des débri sur elle. Selena décida de changer de place mais dans sa précipitation, tomba et déchira sa robe sur une branche tombée un peu plus loin.

Elle suivit très vaguement la fin du combat à cause de la migraine qui s'était emparée d'elle après sa chute. Elle regardait à la fois les deux dragons et les deux hommes s'entretuer. Il lui sembla que Morzan avait le dessus, mais à un moment, il fut blessé par Jaalhor. C'est alors qu'il crut triompher. Morzan avait recu un coups plutot important sur le coté, la où il avait déjà été blessé. Il tomba à genoux. Jaalhor s'approcha de lui.

Je suis un peu déçut Morzan, j'avais pensé que tu serais déjà guerit...A croire que tu avais autre chose à faire.

Morzan le regarda, les main sur sa blessure.

Ah Morzan, si je pouvais, je garderai cet instant de ma vie en mémoire à tout jamais! Brom va être terriblement déçu de n'avoir pas pu te tuer lui même! Si tu savais comme il en avait envis!

A cet instant, un éclair de stupéfaction passa dans les yeux de Morzan. Celui ci, dans un effort impressionnant, récupéra Zar'roc qui était tombée sur le coté et la souleva péniblement tout en se relevant. Une volonté farouche s'inscrivit sur ses traits. Jaalhor eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait quand Morzan lui enfonca son épée dans le ventre.

Lui aussi sembla surpris. Un rugissement de désespoire se fit entendre dans les cieux et le dragon argenté fonça sur son maître. Il sembla vouloir attaquer Morzan mais à ce moment la, il y eut un grand bruit, la terre trembla.

Selena tomba à terre mais vit distinctement une ombre entourer le dragons et l'homme et quand elle disparut, il ne restait rien. Morzan lacha son arme et tomba à terre. Elyssoundra atterit difficilement au sol et Selena se releva toute endoloris.

Elle se précipita vers Morzan. Il semblait vraiment mal en point. Sa blessure était plus profonde que la dernière fois et il en avait quelques autres.

Selena le regarda puis alla voir Elyssoundra qui elle aussi était blessé. N'osant pas toucher la dragonne, elle se contenta d'observer ses blessures, puis se dirigea dans la forêt, à la recherche de certaines plantes.

Quand elle revint, Elys était allongée près de Morzan, comme pour le protéger. Selena tenta d'allumer un feu mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elys, qui avait compris ce que la jeune fille voulait faire, s'approcha et souffla un jet de flamme.

Oh, merci.

Quand elle eut fini de préparer sa mixture, Selena alla vers Morzan et tenta de lui enlever sa côte de maille qu'il avait revêtit le matin même. La blessure était plus importante qu'elle l'avait pensé mais elle n'était pas mortelle. Selena la désinfecta, mis son baume guerrisseur et le banda du mieux quelle pu. Puis elle alla voir Elyssoundra. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour elle.

Morzan ne se réveilla que quelques heures après. Il semblait très faible mais tenta de se lever tout de même sans y parvenir. La douleur était fulgurante. Il se recoucha et se rendormit. Quand il se réveilla, il vit que Selena était à son chevet. Elle lui fit boire une mixture au goût immonde et il replongea dans le sommeil.

La troisième fois qu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il se redressa et vit avec soulagement qu'il n'éprouvait plus cette douleur lancinante.

Elys était à côté de lui et semblait observer la marmite sur les flammes. Elle le regarda puis retourna ses yeux sur la jeune fille qui apparut dans la clairière. Quand elle le vit a moitié debout, elle lacha le bois qu'elle tenait et se précipita sur lui pour le recoucher. Puis elle se retourna et alla chercher quelque chose qu'elle lui tendit. Morzan repoussa le récipiant, ne voulant plus avaler cette potion immonde.

Ne soyez pas stupide c'est du ragout!

Morzan pris le récipiant et sentit. Elle avait raison.

Il mangea difficilement et quand il eut fini, elle lui enleva des mains et et lui défit son bandage. Elle observa sa blessure d'un oeil expère puis alla chercher deux autres récipiants.

Est ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il c'est passé?

Morzan articula péniblement pour répondre.

Pardon?

Oui, pourquoi ont ils disparut?

Je ne sais pas.

Selena ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur ce sujet. Elle continua a parler pour eviter qu'il pense à la douleur qu'il allait ressentir.

Qui est Brom?

Brom?

Oui.

C'était un Dragonnier, nous avons été formé par le même maître -Oromis- mais Brom était un garçon bizarre, toujours à poser des questions sur tout et en plus très collant.

Il eut un sursaut de douleur quand Selena lui appliqua son baume sur sa plaie.

Sa dragonne à été tué pendant la guerre. Je le croyait mort.

Aparamment, il ne l'est pas.

Non, il semblerait bien.

Selena refit son bandage et le forca à reprendre de cette infame potion. Cette fois si, il ne s'endormis pas. Il tenta de se redresser.

Alors, maintenant, on fait quoi? Lui demanda-t-elle

Eh bien, nous allons aller nous reposer un peu chez un ami, ensuite, nous irons voir le Roi.

Si Selena fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

Il est où votre ami?

A quelques jours d'ici, sur la côte.

Alors nous allons voir la mer?

Oui.

Selena sourit et retourna s'occuper comme elle pouvait de Elys.

Le lendemain, Morzan resta encore couché, mais le sur lendemain, il arriva à se lever. Il marcha péniblement, sa blessure le faisant toujours souffrir. Il voulut partir tout de suite. Selena lui rit au nez et lui dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas une heure dans cet etat.

Ils attendirent donc encore quelques jours, puis, Morzan arriva à marcher presque normalement et il alla soigner Elys. Ensuite, alors que Selena dormait encore, il se rendit dans le plus proche village.

Quand il revint accompagné de deux chevaux et d'un paquet, il retrouva une Selena furieuse qui ne se priva pas de lui rappeler son état, et celui de sa dragonne.

Quand Morzan avait accepté d'emmener Selena avec lui, il la voyait comme une jeune fille timide et très discrète. Mais les quelques jours qui avaient passés lui avait permis de s'abituer à la présence de Morzan et d'Elys et elle se révélait désormais être une femme au caractère impressionnant et au tempéremment de feu. Il la coupa avant la fin de sa tyrade et lui lanca le paquet.

Tiens met ces vêtements.

Quoi?

Tu ne vas pas te promener avec cette robe toute déchirée. Mets ces vêtement.

Mais...Ce sont des habits d'homme.

Il l'a regarda et un rictus ironique se forma sur son visage.

Oui en effet. Depêche toi, nous devons partir au plus vite...Elys n'est pas vraiment en mesure de nous transporter tout les deux.

Selena ne répondit rien mais se dirigea la tête haute vers le bassin qu'elle avait trouvé avant que Jaalhor apparaisse.

Où vas tu?

Et bien, me laver!

Quand elle fut sur de ne plus être à porté d'oreille, Selena se mit a jurer. Puis elle dégraffa sa robe et se trempa dans l'eau. Quand elle revint vers Morzan, elle portait un pantalon de cuir noir très désagréable et trop large et une tunique blanche qui ne laissait que très peu percevoir ces formes.

Morzan l'observa d'un oeil critique. Selena ne passerait jamais pour un homme dans cette tenue. Elle avait le visage trop fin et ses cheveux noirs étaient trop long, trop brillants et trop soyeux pour passer pour ceux d'un homme.

Viens par ici.

Elle obtempéra.

Franchement Morzan, j'ai l'air ridicule. Je suis pas du tout crédible!

Pas encore en effet.

Il l'a fit s'assoir devant lui et se releva. Il sortit une dague de sa botte.

Attendez... qu'est ce que vous faites?

Je coupe tes cheveux.

Quoi? Il n'en est pas question!

Je ne crois pas que tu ais le choix!

Non! Tout ce que vous voulez mais pas mes cheveux!

Il le faut.

Elle se débattit mais, il arriva à la retenir par lesdits cheveux et les trancha avec sa dague assérée.

Selena laissa echapper un hocquet de surprise et cessa de se débattre. Morzan tenta d'égaliser sa coupe puis rangea sa dague et passa devant elle pour observer son travail. Comme elle avait la tête baissée, il lui releva en lui prenant le menton dans ses mains. Elle avait maintenat le cheveux presque aussi court que les sien. Il vit qu'elle pleurait.

Ils repoussseront.

Selena fulminait et pleurait de rage. D'un geste apparemment simple, Morzan venait de détruir une partie de sa vie. Selena avait toujours aimé ses cheveux et en prenait le plus grand soin. En une minute à peine, Morzan venait de lui arracher une des seule chose qu'elle avait toujours eut. Elle savait que c'était un caprice enfantin mais elle s'en fichait. Désormais, elle serait certainement moquée par les autres femmes car une femme au cheveux cours était la risée des autres, souvent sujette à l'esclavage, à la maladie ou à la pauvreté.

Quelques heures après, Morzan lui dit qu'il était temps de partir. Il l'a regarda.

Tu es déjà montée à cheval?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir, bien décider à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Il haussa les épaules.

Il vaudrait mieux en fait, je n'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre.

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des chevaux et grimpa aisément dessus.

Parfait! Dit il avant de se diriger vers l'autre.

Il regarda Elys comme s'il lui donnait des indications et elle s'envola.

Le voyage fut long et totalement ininteressant surtout parce que Selena refusait toujours de parler à Morzan. Elle resta environ une semaine sans dire un mot et faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle le detestait. Lui ne semblait pas sans soucier. Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec Elys et ne cherchait même pas à se faire pardonner.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, Selena eut du mal à contenir son excitation. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mer et on lui en avait dit tellement de choses!

Feinster était une ville portuaire certainement comme tant d'autre mais Selena en fut tout de même émerveillée. Les mur en pierre blanche de la cité semblait briller dans la fin du jour.

Morzan l'emmena dans la périphérie de la ville dans une maison absolument magnifique et beaucoup plus grande que celle de Selena.

Il entra dans la cours et elle le suivit. Il descendit de son cheval qu'il confia à un petit garçon qui semblait être le garçon d'écurie. Selena l'imita en faisant un sourir au petit garçon qui semblait apeuré. Puis elle rejoint Morzan qui était déjà partit en direction de la porte principale en se redrappant dans le visage sans expressions qu'elle s'était conféctionner au cours de la dernière semaine.

Morzan frappa. Un majordonne vint ouvrir, il lui dit quelques mots et il insita Morzan à entrer. Il prit le bras de Selena pour la faire entrer à son tour.

Le majordomme les conduisit dans une vaste pièce décorée avec goût. Elle était occupée par un vieil homme qui semblait lire un texte d'une grande importance.

Il releva les yeux.

Au nom du ciel Morzan! Je te croyais mort!

Et non! Il en faut plus pour me tuer.

Le vieil homme sourit.

Tu es en retard!

Oui, j'ai eut quelques ennuis.

Le vieil homme approuva et sembla s'appercevoir de l'existence de Selena. Il plissa les yeux.

Oh, je vois que tu as amené un ami...

Morzan sourit.

Voyons Trikerhé, c'est une femme. Je te présente Selena. Dit il avec formalisme.

Selena inclina la tête. Le vieil homme se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

Milles excuses gente demoiselle, mais ma vue n'est plus aussi bonne que du temps de ma jeunesse. Je ne peux nier cependant que vous êtes une femme. Votre beauté est a nulle autre pareille!

Selena baissa la tête pour éviter de montrer qu'elle rougissait et marmonna un remerciement quelconque.

Bien, Morzan, Selena, que diriez vous d'un vrai repas. Vous devez avoir faim.

Ils approuvèrent.

Il les fit conduir vers une salle encore plus grande dans laquelle tronait une table de marbre blanc.

Le viel homme pris place en bout, Morzan se mit à sa droite. Selena s'assit en face de lui.

Des serviteurs ammenèrent de la nourriture. Selena les vit déposer plusieurs plats splendides sur la table. Elle les regarda avec curiosité: elle n'avait jamais mangé de mets aussi raffinés.

Le repas fut succulents, Selena gouta à tout et en repris plusieurs fois pour ne pas oublier la saveurs des plats. Trikerhé semblait apprécier le fait que Selena avait bon appetit et la poussa à se resservir autant quelle le désirait. Puis à la fin de la soirée, il lui proposa de prendre un bain « pour vous relaxer » ce qu'elle accepta avec bonheur.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaine, Selena dormit dans un lit et elle en profita. Le matin, Trikerhé lui proposa d'aller voir la mer et elle en fut ravis. Il lui posa des questions sur sa vie, comment elle avait rencontrer Morzan. En retour elle lui posait des questions sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait et il lui répondait toujours comme si il connaissait toutes les réponses.

Le soir, après que Selena fut allé se coucher, Trikheré resta seul avec Morzan.

Dis moi Morzan, pourquoi as tu ramené Selena jusqu'ici?

Ca me semblait être une bonne idée au début.

Mais encore?

Quand je l'ai rencontrer, j'ai penetré son esprit.

Et?

Selena a un potentiel interessant.

En tant que magicien?

Je ne sais pas trop, elle a un don indéniable, les personnes qui ont ce genre de don sont rare.

Tu compte l'entrainer?

Bien entendu. Je préfère avoir ses aptitudes avec moi que contre moi. Et je préfèrerais éviter de laisser un magicien à la porté des Vardens.

Il aurait fallut qu'ils la découvre.

Je pense que tôt ou tard ce serait arriver. Le destin tu comprends... Elle n'est pas destiné à rester dans un village de fermier. Donc oui je l'ai emmené avec moi et cela surtout pour eviter qu'elle tombe entre les mains d'un ennemis.

Elle t'as dit pourquoi elle a voulu quitter son village?

Non.

Et tu n'as pas envi de savoir?

Pas vraiment.

Il y eut un silence.

Pourquoi refuse-t-elle de te parler?

Oh ça? Une raison idiote...Elle m'en veux de lui avoir coupé les cheveux! C'est vraiment ridicule non?

Lui as tu dit pourquoi il le fallait?

Et bien...non.

Et ça ne t'es pas venu a l'esprit de lui demander la permission?

Non plus.

Morzan tu es peut être le meilleur combattant vivant et un des meilleurs magicien du monde mais tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de la diplomatie et surtout tu ne connais absolument rien aux femmes.

Pardon?

Tu crois vraiment qu'elle t'en veux pour ça? Non, elle t'en veux car tu l'as humilier...Elle sera la risé de toutes les femmes, surtout à la cours. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'excuses si tu veux qu'elle te pardonne.

Que proposes tu? Au cas ou tu n'ais pas remarqué, elle m'a insulté et ne souhaite qu'une chose, m'écorcher vif. Je ne m'excuserais pas!

Mon dieu Morzan, comment arrive-t-elle a te suporter? Vous êtes tout les deux aussi borné. Si tu veux qu'elle reste, il vaux mieux que vous soyez en bon termes et cette fois, tu as tord. Reconnais le!

Que faut il que je fasse?

Fais lui un cadeau, les femmes adorent les cadeaux.

Le lendemain, la journée passa pareillement. Le soir venue, Selena pris son bain (elle en profitait car elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait durer). C'est le moment que choisis Morzan pour frapper à la porte. Comme à son habitude elle ne répondit pas. D'abord parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler ensuite parcequ'elle n'était pas encore habillée.

Au bout de 5 minutes, il sembla en avoir assez. Selena soupira. C'était vraiment insupportable tout ça. Elle sortit du bac dans lequel elle prenait son bain. A ce moment la, elle entendit un cliquetit. Elle tourna la tête et vit Morzan dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il l'a regarda surpris puis amusé. Un éclat de colère la parcourue, elle semblait paralysée. Puis se rapellant qu'elle était complètement nue, elle attrapa un drap proche d'elle et s'enroula autour. Morzan n'avait pas bougé. Ensuite, faisant comme si de rien n'était il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un paquet.

Tiens, je t'ai acheté quelque...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Selena venait de le giffler et s'appretait à recommencer. Il arreta sa main en pleine action.

Ne refais jamais ça tu entends!

ca voix était puissante et effrayante à la fois. Selena ne flancha pas. Il lui lacha la main.

Vous n'êtes qu'un horrible veillard pervers et un gros porc vicieux!

Morzan sourit.

Et tu t'attendais à quoi? Au prince charmant?

Il vit avec déléctation que Selena fulminait. Il sourit de plus belle. Elle reprit d'une voix glaciale.

Je m'attendais à un peu plus de civilité de votre part! On ne vous a jamais appris les bonnes manières?

Bien sur que si! Je venais justement pour m'excuser.

Vous excuser?

Et bien paraît il que je vous ait vexé et humilié...Vous m'en voyez fort mari gente demoiselle.

Selena avait de la peine à le croire...il s'introduisait dans sa chambre sans permission et il osait se moquer d'elle! Elle ne répondit pas.

Veuillez accepter ce présent comme gage de ma bonne fois.

Il déballa son paquet et elle vit qu'il contenait une robe rose au tissus brillant. Elle hésita puis pris la robe. Morzan eut un sourir. Malheureusement, la réaction de la jeune fille ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait.

D'un geste, elle regarda la robe puis la chiffonna et lui lanca en pleine tête.

Je ne veux pas de vos cadeaux Morzan, je n'en ai pas besoin!

Oh...et tu comptes te promener comme ça à la cours du Roi?

Parfaitement!

Tu seras ridicule!Tu es une femme, une femme porte une robe!

J'en ais rien à faire! Je serai déjà ridicule de toutes façons! Dit elle en montrant ses cheveux. Ca ne vous à pas empêcher de me les couper!

C'était necessaire!

Je vois pas en quoi!

Ne sois pas insolente; dit Morzan de plus en plus agacé; je pourrais faire des choses que tu regretterais.

Et bien allez y vous n'avez cas me tuer comme sa vous seriez tranquille!

Il la regarda. Elle l'avait enervé et il avait vraiment envis de la frapper. Pourtant, il se retint.

Je pourrais plutot te ramener à Carvahall jeune fille. N'oublie pas que sans moi, tu ne serait pas là!

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans vous!

Il se retourna, un sourir ironique aux lèvres.

Ah oui vraiment?

Il sortit et claqua la porte.

Selena resta quelques instants debout regardant la porte tout en réfléchissant.

Il la croyait incapable de se débrouiller seule? Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire!

Elle revetit les habits qu'il lui avait donné attendit quelques heures, sortit sans bruit de sa chambre et essaya de se faire silencieuse. Elle arriva vite vers l'écurie et détacha son cheval. Elle monta dessus. Puis comme ils commencaient à avancer, elle vit le petit garçon et lui fit signe de se taire. Il acquiessa et elle lui sourit. Elle traversa la ville lentement et quand elle arriva aux porte, l'aube pointait et les gardes ouvrirent les portes. Elle passa calmement et quand elle fut assez loin, accelera l'allure. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'enfuyait comme ça après tout, elle n'avait jamais dit à Morzan qu'elle resterait toujours et puis, ils n'arrivraient jamais à se supporter.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine reflexion, se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de Morzan, elle ne vit pas qu'elle entrait dans une foret et encore moins qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Quand elle réagit, il était trop tard. Un homme l'avait fait tomber de son cheval. Le choc fut brutal et tout sembla tourner autour d'elle.

Tiens tiens? Qu'avons nous là? Une femme déguisée en homme? Ca me semble interessant!

Puis tout devint lointain et flou et la dernière pensée cohérente de Selena fut « Pourquoi m'arrivent il toujours ce genre de choses? ».


	5. Chapter 5: Prisonnière

**Chapitre 5: Prisonnière.**

Selena se réveilla quelques heures après avoir été assommée. Elle était allongée sur le ventre dans ce qui semblait être une charrette en bois. Elle entreprit de se redresser avec difficulté: sa tête lui faisait mal, et elle s'aperçu en la touchant qu'elle avait du sang séché dans les cheveux et une grosse bosse. En se relevant, elle se sentit mal et encore une fois elle sentit tout tourner autour d'elle. Elle s'assit et respira longuement. Puis, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la charrette, il y avait un homme assit à l'avant et une petite fille qui semblait apeurée. La charrette était encadrée par 2 cavaliers: des hommes sales et repoussants tout de cuir vêtu.

Selena ferma les yeux. Apparemment, elle avait un don inouï pour s'attirer toutes sortes d'ennuis quand elle était seule. Quelques minutes après, la charrette s'arrêta subitement.

Aller! Tout le monde descend! Dit l'un des deux cavaliers.

Selena et les deux autres descendirent de la charrette et furent emmenés un peu plus loin dans la foret. Là, ils découvrirent une petite maison en bois dans laquelle ils furent conduit.

L'homme les fit se mettre en ligne et les observa.

Alors mes mignons, vous avez qu'une chose à vous rappeler: je suis Gresca et c'est moi le chef et le temps que durera notre voyage, ce s'ra comme ça! Alors vous avez pas intérêt a désobéir sinon...vous le regretterez!

L'autre homme entra.

Arrête ne leur fait pas peur comme ça! Il vaut mieux éviter d'effrayer la marchandise, elle est plus difficile vendre.

« La marchandise? » Selena fut interloquée, puis elle se rappela que son père lui avait, une fois, parlé de marchands qui vendaient d'autres hommes réduits en esclavages. Alors, pour eux, elle était maintenant une esclave.

Le premier haussa les épaules et sortis. Le deuxième homme s'approcha et les regarda. C'était un homme de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs. Sa barbe naissante lui donnait l'air d'un prisonnier évadé mais son visage ne paraissait pas aussi mauvais que celui du premier homme.

Il examina attentivement l'homme, la petite fille qu'il tenait par la main et Selena.

Il eut une moue désapprobatrice en se reculant.

Je m'appelle Prutis. Vous pouvez vous installer ici, nous allons rester pour la nuit.

Il sortis également laissant les 3 prisonniers seuls.

Selena s'assit par terre, bientôt imiter par la petite fille et l'homme.

Je m'appelle Selena.

L'homme la regarda et s'assit en face d'elle.

Je suis Micon, et voici ma fille Cella.

Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici?

Notre village c'est fait attaquer il n'y a pas longtemps et ma femme est morte, ma fille et moi nous sommes enfui et malheureusement, on est tombés dans leur piège il y a quelques jours. Et vous?

Selena ne savait pas si elle pouvait dire la vérité. Elle se décida donc de mentir un peu.

J'étais en foret pour échapper à un homme.

Que vous a-t-il fait?

Eh bien il m'a enlevé et...il a...

Selena ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour paraître crédible. Micon prit ce silence pour une révélation.

Il a abusé de vous?

Non...mais il a essayer...j'ai réussit à m'enfuir avant.

Vous avez eu de la chance. Enfin...on peu voir ça comme ça!

Elle sourit. Puis elle s'allongea pour se reposer et sombra vite dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent à l'aube et ils voyagèrent toute la journée. Les jours qui suivirent furent identiques partagés entre les chaos de la routes et les imprécations de Gresca à leur encontre.

Un soir, alors qu'ils dormaient tous, Selena entendit Prutis rejoindre Micon. Consciente de l'anormalité de la situation, elle continua de faire semblant de dormir tout en tendant l'oreille. La voix de Prutis s'éleva en un chuchotement à peine audible.

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps il nous reste pour y arriver avant que ça commence.

La voix de Micon lui répondit.

Quelques jours: il va falloir forcer l'allure. Sans ça on n'y sera jamais. Les autres sont prêts?

Normalement.

Il va falloir nous débarrasser de ce type.

Et la fille?

Elle n'est pas dangereuse. On la laissera là bas.

On pourrait l'emmener.

Non. Trop dangereux. Une femme là bas et puis quoi encore? Toute façon je te rappelle les ordres du chef: on ne ramène que ceux qui sont là bas...on va pas s'encombrer d'une gamine en plus, on aura déjà assez de problèmes.

Puis les chuchotements diminuèrent et Selena n'entendit plus rien.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient en train de préparer? Pourquoi se connaissaient ils?

Le lendemain, le regard de la jeune fille allait de l'un à l'autre sans discontinuer. Mais rien dans leur attitude ne laissait entrevoir qu'ils se connaissaient. Quelques jours plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une ville et Selena sut que c'était de l'endroit dont ils avaient parlé.

La nuit même, Selena fut réveillé par un cri. C'était Gresca qui apparemment venait d'être réveillé par Micon. Selena se releva et regarda, horrifiée, la scène qui allait suivre et dont l'issue était inévitable. Elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos et Prutis lui colla la main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie. Selena, incapable de regarder ferma les yeux mais entendit nettement le bruit de la dague tranchant le cou de son geôlier.

Micon traîna le cadavre un peu plus loin et revint.

Ecoute Selena, on ne te veut pas de mal...quand on sera en ville, tu pourras partir mais pour l'instant, tu vas rester avec nous et tout ce que tu verras tu ne le dira rien à personne. Si un jour tu en parles...on te retrouvera. C'est clair.

Selena approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle suivit les deux hommes en gardant Cella dans ses bras. Heureusement, la petite fille n'avait rien fut de l'horrible spectacle qui s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière et elle vit ce que Micon avait appelé « les autres » dans sa conversation avec Prutis.

Un campement d'une cinquantaine de personne au moins avait été mis en place dans cette clairière.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est?

Je ne t'ais pas dis pas de questions? Lui répondit Micon

Non.

Alors: pas de questions.

Selena se renfrogna. Apparemment, tous ces hommes étaient venus pour faire quelque chose en ville. Mais quoi?

Selena fut installée à part avec Cella. Prétextant aller chercher à boire pour elles, elle se faufila près de la réunion qui avait lieu au milieu du camps: assez loin pour que la jeune fille n'entende rien sans s'approcher. Elle se cala derrière un arbre.

Alors vous avez compris? Pas de question? Dit la voix de Micon

Un murmure négatif parcourut l'assemblée.

Parfait, alors ça aura lieu demain soir. D'ici la, tacher de vous reposer.

Selena jura intérieuremen. Elle était arrivée trop tard, elle n'avait rien entendu.

Dommage hein?

Elle se retourna rapidement. Elle vit Prutis lavé et rasé de près et qui semblait en pleine forme.

Aller, ne me dit pas que tu t'es mis derrière cet arbre par hasard. Tu n'as rien entendu hein?

Elle fit non d'un signe de tête.

Dis moi, qui es tu vraiment?

Je vous l'ai dit.

Je ne crois pas un mot de cette histoire. Qui t'as envoyé?

Envoyé? Personne.

Désolé petite mais une fille de ton age ne traîne pas dans la foret sans raisons et certainement pas déguiser en homme.

Elle haussa les épaules.

Tu ne veux rien nous dire? Micon pense que tu es inoffensive mais pas moi! A mon avis, si tu en sais trop, tu pourrais tout faire foirer. C'est pour ça que dès que nous aurons finit, nous auront tout les deux une petite conversation.

Il s'en alla comme il était venu. Le lendemain, la journée fut très calme mais les hommes préparait déjà leur affaire et rangeaient le campement comme si ils étaient à l'aube d'un départ précipité.

Prutis observait Selena d'un oeil soupçonneux et lui faisait comprendre par certains gestes et certaines paroles que tant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, elle serait sa prisonnière puisque apparemment, c'est lui que Micon avait charger de la ramener à la ville une fois leur mission terminée.

Le soir vint vite. Les hommes quittèrent le camp et Selena resta seule avec Cella. Contrairement à la petite fille, elle n'arriva pas a s'endormir et veilla toute la nuit. Quelques heures avant l'aube, Micon et ses hommes revinrent. Ils étaient exténués et beaucoup étaient blessés. Selena se rendit compte qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que quand ils étaient partis et elle comprit alors: les nouveaux arrivant étaient apparemment des prisonniers qui venaient d'être libérés.

Micon l'a prit à part.

Je vois que tu comprends vite petite.

Comment...?

Peut importe. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Ne dit rien a personne. Nous nous sommes jamais vu et y c'est rien passé. N'oublie pas sinon...

Pourquoi?

Il le faut. Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais jamais dut être mêlé à ça mais cet idiot de Gresca t'avait repéré et comme il était marchand d'esclave si Prutis lui avait dit non, ça aurait été louche...il va te ramener en ville et tu seras libre. Tant que tu ne dis rien bien sur. Compris?

Oui.

Parfait.

Micon et les autres récupérèrent leurs affaires et s'en allèrent au galop dans différentes directions.

Le nouveau geôlier de Selena l'attacha à un arbre pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfui et s'en alla.

Prutis avait été chargé de détruire leurs traces et ne revint qu'après avoir accomplit sa mission.

Alors, jeune fille, a nous deux!!!!

Morzan, après sa conversation avec Selena, était allé retrouver sa meilleure amie à savoir ce soir la, sa chope de bière. Il s'était bien entendu réveillé le lendemain matin avec une migraine carabinée. Tout en reprenant ses esprits, il alla à la rencontre de son vieil ami Trikerhé.

Alors bien dormis?

Morzan grimaça. Le vieil homme ria.

Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Oh si! Selena n'est pas encore réveillé?

Comment veux tu que je le sache?

Je pensais que tu étais avec elle.

Eh ben non.

Pourtant, elle n'est pas dans sa chambre.

Quoi?

Morzan, se rappelant subitement la fin de la conversation qu'il avait eut avec la jeune fille, alla s'assurer de son absence pendant que Trikerhé la faisait chercher.

En interrogeant le garçon d'écurie, il apprit que Selena était partis au beau milieu de la nuit avec son cheval.

Morzan jura; puis, récupéra ses armes et se dirigea vers Elys.

« Qui a-t-il? »

On s'en va Elys, on doit retrouver Selena. Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même Morzan »

Morzan grogna et se remit a jurer en montant sur le dos de sa dragonne qui prenait son envol.

Alors tu vas me dire qui tu es et ce que tu faisais dans cette forêt.

Selena n'en pouvait plus, il lui avait posé cette question au moins 10 fois et s'entêtait à croire qu'elle mentait. Bon c'était un peu vrai mais tout de même. Continuant à croire qu'elle mentait, il lui fit une nouvelle entaille sur le ventre mais cette fois ci plus profonde.

Selena laissa échapper un cri. Ils étaient au plus profond de la forêt, personne n'entendrait jamais ses cris désespérés.

Selena n'en pouvait plus, elle avait froid, elle se faisait torturer par un homme pervers qui n'hésiterait pas, elle le savait, à la tuer et même à la violer. Elle aurait même, à cet instant, préféré être seule avec Gresca qui lui au moins, ne cachait pas ses désirs sous un masque hypocrite. Selena se décida enfin à dire la vérité.

Très bien. Je suis vraiment Selena mais pour le reste j'ai mentit.

A enfin! Alors?

Il y a quelques semaines, un homme est arrivé dans mon village, il était blessé. Je l'ai soigné et je suis parti avec lui. Mais je l'ai quitté et c'est pour ça que j'étais dans la forêt.

Prutis sembla suspicieux.

Qui est cet homme?

C'est Morzan.

Morzan? Comme le Parjure?

C'est lui.

Alors, il eut une réaction a laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Il ria, d'un rire franc et naturel. Puis il s'arrêta.

Trêve de stupidités. Qui était ce?

Je vous l'ai dit.

Et je ne te crois pas: Morzan aller dans un village et recueillir une pauvre paysanne? Ca m'étonnerait!

Et pourquoi pas?

Selena tourna la tête. Prutis aussi. Selena avait tout de suite reconnu cette voix. Prutis par contre parut interloqué et regarda Morzan dégainer son épée.

Il dégaina également son arme.

Alors? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question?

Morzan avança vers lui. Selena savait déjà que Prutis n'avait aucune chance. Morzan passa derrière l'arbre où elle était attachée et d'un coup d'épée défit ses liens.

Tu me parais beaucoup moins bavard maintenant...Aurais tu peur de moi?

Prutis ne répondit pas, il semblait totalement médusé.

Je crois qu'il est temps de recevoir une bonne leçon jeune homme, on ne traite pas une femme de cette manière, surtout si elle est avec moi.

Morzan fut donc le premier a attaquer. Le combat fut bref et en quelques instants, Prutis était étendu mort. Morzan rengaina Zar'roc et se retourna. Selena se précipita dans ses bras, ce qui le surpris au plus au point.

Oh, Morzan, j'ai eu si peur!!

Morzan, pour la première fois, resserra son étreinte.

Ne me refais jamais ça!

Il vit qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule

Aller, c'est fini maintenant.

Elle se laissa allé contre lui. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver tant qu'il serait près d'elle. D'un coup, elle lui pardonna tout ce pourquoi elle lui en avait voulu. Elle savait que maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle voulait s'était rester avec lui, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Pourquoi avez vous été si long?

Parce qu'il a fallu que je m'arrête en chemin. Il y a eut plusieurs évasions dans plusieurs prisons du pays. Je l'ai appris par hasard en te cherchant et je me suis rendu dans une de ces villes pour prendre certaines dispositions. Je suis venue aussi vite que possible.

Oh, Morzan, je suis tellement désolée!

Ce n'est rien.

Morzan la porta jusqu'à Elys et ils rentrèrent directement à Feinster chez Trikerhé.

Là bas, il soigna ses blessures et la laissa se reposer.

Quand elle se réveilla, il n'était pas a son chevet, aussi s'habilla-t-elle avec les habits qu'on lui avait laissé et sortit de sa chambre.

Morzan semblait l'attendre dans le salon, il l'a regarda manger et l'emmena dehors dans le parc qui entourait la maison.

Je crois qu'il est temps que je t'apprenne certaines choses.

Comme?

Il lui présenta un arc et un et des flèches.

Sais tu te servir de cela?

Non.

Alors tu vas apprendre.

Il lui montra comment utiliser l'arme et quand elle arriva enfin à tirer sa première flèche il la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres et lui dit:

Quand tu arrivera à atteindre cette marque sur cet arbre plusieurs fois d'affilé alors vient me chercher.

Selena le regarda partir, surprise. Puis, elle banda son arc et tira. Elle regarda la flèche tombée à plusieurs mètres de l'arbre qu'il lui avait montré.

Eh ben! C'est pas gagné!

Elle s'entraîna toute la journée, s'arrêtant vaguement à midi. A la fin de la journée, enfin, elle arriva à tirer deux fois sur la petite marque. Elle décida de s'arrêter là pour la journée, elle commençait à avoir mal au bras.

Le lendemain, Morzan vint voir ou en était ses progrès. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle arrivait à atteindre presque à chaque fois la marque qu'il avait faite.

Une semaine passa durant laquelle il lui fit faire des exercices de plus en plus dures: au départ, il ne faisait que la faire reculer pour lui permettre d'apprendre à tirer sur une cible plus éloigner. Puis, quand il compris qu'elle était à son maximum, il lui appris à tirer sur des cibles mouvantes. A la fin de la semaine, Selena avait fait des progrès incontestables et il paraissait assez fier d'elle.

Je crois que ça suffira pour l'instant. Il faudra néanmoins t'entraîner souvent mais maintenant, seule la pratique peut te faire progresser.

Alors on va faire quoi?

Je vais t'apprendre à te servir d'une épée.

D'une épée?

Oui.

Pourquoi?

Parce qu'il se peut qu'un jour tu sois en danger et que je ne sois pas la pour te protéger.

Je vois.

Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas que, comme l'autre jour, tu sois désarmée devant le danger.

Je comprends.

Le monde est parfois cruel Selena, et les hommes le sont encore plus, surtout avec les femmes. Si un jour tu te retrouves face à quelqu'un qui te veux du mal, alors tu pourras te défendre.

J'ai dit que je comprenais.

Je préfère être très clair.

Ainsi, Selena commença son apprentissage. Au départ, ce fut très dur car elle n'avait jamais tenu d'arme de sa vie. Mais Morzan fut patient avec elle et lui appris comment tenir son arme convenablement. Ils commencèrent bien sur avec des épées en bois.

Selena savait parfaitement qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi forte que Morzan mais elle y mettait tout son coeur et essaya de se montrer digne de son maître.

L'entraînement auquel elle était soumise était intensif et il ne l'a ménageait pas malgré toutes les courbatures qu'elle avait. Parfois, pourtant quand elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle lâchait son arme de fortune et s'affalait par terre, terriblement fatiguée.

Il s'arrêtait alors, s'asseyait à coté d'elle et lui donnait de l'eau tout en se moquant de sa « faible endurance » émettant souvent des exclamations telle que « à ces femmes! » ou « pas étonnant que les guerrier soient tous des hommes quand on voit vos capacités physiques! ».

La plupart du temps, cela avait le don d'énerver Selena qui se relevait d'un coup, reprenant son arme, pour lui montrer de quoi une femme était capable. Parfois, pourtant, il lui arrivait de lancer le contenu de la gourde sur le visage de Morzan, ce qu'elle trouvait visiblement très amusant. Laissant de côté ses bonnes manières, il ne se gênait pas pour faire de même.

Quand elle était trop fatiguer et qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses provocations, tant elle était lasse, ils rentraient et allaient dans la bibliothèque de la maison pour lire des livres dont Selena n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Selena était très surprise du comportement de Morzan. Elle savait que c'était un homme dur (il l'avait déjà montrer) et pourtant, avec elle, il était toujours très gentils, très attentionné. Peut être était ce aussi du au fait qu'il se trouvait chez Trikerhé et qu'ici, le temps semblait s'être arrêter.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent ainsi et Selena s'habitua très vite à ces journées et au fond d'elle même, elle souhaitait de tout son coeur que cela dure éternellement.

Un soir pourtant, il vint la voir dans sa chambre.

Selena, prépare tes affaires, nous allons partir.

Pourquoi?

Il le faut. Nous sommes venus ici pour que Elys et moi puissions récupérer, maintenant, il est temps de rentrer.

De rentrer où?

Un instant elle se demanda si il allait la ramener à Carvahall comme il l'en avait menacé une fois.

A Urû'baen.

Selena, rassurée, acquiesça en souriant. Il lui sourit également.

Et étrangement, à ce moment là, Selena comprit l'étendu des sentiments qui la liaient à lui. Elle sut que quoi qu'il arrive dans sa vie, elle l'aimerait toujours.


	6. Chapter 6: A Urû'baen

Merci bien pour toutes vos review, je suis désolé, j'ai un peu négligé mon histoire (que j'ai finit) je la met donc petit bout par petit bout ! Voila, j'espere que sa vous plaira.….

**Chapitre 6: A Urû'baen.**

Le lendemain, Selena et Morzan prirent congé de Trikehré et sortirent de la ville à cheval avant de les « abandonnés » pour Elyssoundra qui les attendait sur un chemin isolé.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, ils ne se dirigèrent pas vers l'ouest mais vers le Nord. Quand Selena demanda pourquoi à Morzan, il lui répondit: « On va faire un petit tour avant ».

Aussi mirent ils plusieurs semaines encore pour faire leur petit tour certainement destinée à montrer l'étendu du pays à Selena. Ainsi vit elle les différentes villes portuaires, la foret du Du Welden Varden, le pays secret des Elfes et les montagnes du Beors dans lesquelles avait vécu les nains. Selena, passionnée écoutait Morzan lui débiter l'histoire du pays dans lequel elle vivait. Il semblait en savoir beaucoup et elle ne demandait qu'à apprendre.

Un jour qu'ils s'étaient installés dans un pré, il lui dit:

Il est temps que je t'enseigne à maîtriser les bases de la magie, cela pourra toujours t'être utile.

Selena acquiesça.

La magie est quelque chose d'assez complexe. Ton pouvoir augmentera avec l'expérience: plus tu t'entraînera plus ce sera facile. Il y a tout de même des règles à respecter.

Lesquelles?

D'abord, ne jamais lancer un sort si tu ne sais pas quelles vont être ses conséquences. Ensuite: toujours contrôler ta magie.

Comment on fait?

Il faut utiliser l'ancien langage.

Le quoi?

L'ancien langage. Les mots que tu prononcera seront ceux qui te permettront de controler les choses que tu veux faire car si tu prononce le vrai nom d'une chose alors elle ne peut que t'obéir. Il va te falloir connaître un vocabulaire minimal pour commencer puis nous irons en profondeur.

Je suppose que je ne serais jamais aussi doué que vous?

Non, car une partie de mon pouvoir me vient d'Elys.

Tout le monde peut apprendre la magie?

En théorie oui, mais en réalité, ceux qui deviennent de vrai magicien ont un don dès la naissance qu'il leur faut découvrir.

En un instant tout devint clair pour Selena.

Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez emmené?

Et bien en partie oui.

Mais je n'ai pas ce don!

Bien sur que si, je l'ai ressenti quand on c'est rencontré. Je ne pouvait pas te laisser là bas, mais je ne pouvais pas t'emmener de force c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté tout de suite. Selena il m'arrive très rarement de voyager accompagné, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te laisser à Carvahall. Je préfère t'entraîner à maîtriser tes dons plutôt que te voir les gâcher. Alors on commence?

Selena commença donc un nouvel entraînement tout aussi éreintant que le premier. Elle commença par des choses simples qui lui demandait beaucoup de concentration: Morzan trouvait ça d'une facilité déconcertante alors qu'elle avait énormément de mal a y arriver. Il lui apprit que la fatigue qu'elle ressentait venait du fait que la magie qu'elle utilisait se « nourrissait » de son énergie pour être crée. Il lui apprit plusieurs mots en ancien langage et lui expliquait leurs significations.

Ils continuèrent leur voyage en direction de la capitale en s'arrêtant au moins une fois en milieu de journée pour lui permettre de s'entraîner à utiliser la magie, et le soir, ils reprenait leur entraînement à l'arc et à l'épée pour ne pas « perdre la main ».

Selena était donc toujours fatiguée le soir et n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de sombrer dan le sommeil. Elle savait pourtant que ce voyage serait bientôt finit et elle se demandait ce qui se passerait une fois arrivé à Urû'baen. Le dernier jour de leur voyage, alors que Selena, plus éreinté que jamais allait enfin se coucher après s'être lavée dans une rivière, Morzan vint vers elle et lui tendit un paquet qu'il devait transporter depuis leur départ.

Tiens, voici un cadeau, je voulais t'y offrir avant d'arriver en ville et comme on arrive demain...

Les yeux de Selena s'éclairèrent. Il lui faisait un cadeau! Contemplant le paquet fait à la va vite avec du tissus, elle se dit que ça ne devait pas être une robe cette fois ci. Elle le prit dans ses mains et il lui sembla même très lourd. Alors, très impatiente, elle l'ouvrit et contempla son contenu.

J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être utile.

Selena souleva l'épée que contenait le paquet et la sortit de son fourreau. Elle était brillante et le pommeau était serti de 3 rubis et d'une émeraude. Elle semblait très harmonieuse. Selena se demanda si, comme Morzan, elle devrait la portée sur le côté mais se rendit compte que sa place serait plutôt dans son dos.

Elle releva la tête et vit Morzan la regarder étrangement. Alors, répondant a une impulsion soudaine, elle sauta dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Morzan parut surprit mais répondit à ce baiser qui sembla durer des heures. Puis elle resta enfoui dans ces bras, la tête sur son épaule et au bout de quelques minutes, Morzan se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormit.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla de fort bonne humeur et gratifia Morzan de ces nombreux sourires irrésistibles. Quand enfin il décida de partir, Selena semblait fraîche et dispose. Quand elle lui demanda si elle était présentable, il ne put répondre que oui.

Selena avait bien changé depuis leur départ, elle semblait avoir beaucoup mûrit. Quand elle avait quitté Carvahall, s'était encore une jeune fille frêle, aujourd'hui, ses formes semblaient plus sculptées et son visage avait perdu la candeur qu'il avait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés comme si en à peine quelques mois, elle avait vieillit de plusieurs années. Si aujourd'hui elle rentrait à Carvahall, personne ne la reconnaîtrait, d'autant plus que ses cheveux étaient toujours courts.

Ils s'envolèrent rapidement et survolèrent la ville. Uru'baen était une cité magnifique et Morzan expliqua a Selena qu'originellement c'était une cité Elfe que Galbatorix avait récupéré et réaménager.

Ils se posèrent dans une cours extérieur, près du château.

Tu vois ces bâtiments qui entourent cette place? C'est là que loge les Dragonniers. Le palais est juste a coté. Viens, ne faisons pas attendre le Roi.

Vous voulez dire qu'on va le voir maintenant?

Oui.

Selena sentit sont coeur faire un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais vu le roi mais les choses qu'on disait sur lui n'étaient pas toutes positives. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était vraiment inquiète quand elle entra dans le palais, mais l'émerveillement qui la submergea face à l'architecture du palais lui fit oublié ses sentiments, et elle eut du mal a suivre Morzan tant elle était impressionnée.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, elle eut l'impression que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle continua néanmoins à avancer la tête haute au côté de Morzan, comme si le fait d'être avec lui habillé comme un homme et portant des armes était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Elle entendit murmurer sur son passage et se prit a se demander ce que l'on disait sur elle et sur sa tenue. Le fait de l'imaginer lui faisait mal au coeur aussi se força t elle à sourire le plus naturellement du monde. Quand ils arrivèrent a hauteur du Roi, ils s'arrêtèrent et d'un même geste s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain puis se relevèrent. Morzan regarda Selena et d'un geste presque imperceptible, lui prit la main pour la rassurer. Nouveaux murmures.

Le Roi se leva et Selena vit distinctement son visage. Il paraissait plus âgé que Morzan, et ses cheveux et sa barbe était striée de blanc. Il était grand et fier et Selena ne put en être qu'impressionné. On était loin de l'ogre affamé et sanguinaire que certains parents décrivaient pour faire peur aux enfants.

Le Roi Galbatorix s'avança vers Morzan et Selena.

A Morzan! Enfin vous voici de retour!

Sa voix était grave et chaude et son timbre plut de suite à Selena.

Maître, j'ai accomplit ma mission avec succès et vous rapporte l'épée de Jaalhor. D'un geste, il sortit l'épée argenté que Selena avait vu lors du combat entre les deux Dragonniers. Persuadée pourtant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Morzan récupéré cette arme, elle se promit de lui demander quand il avait réussit a allé la chercher. Le Roi prit l'arme dans ses mains et l'examina.

C'est un grand combat que tu as gagné mon ami, soit en fier.

Il regarda Selena d'un air curieux. Morzan prit les devants et présenta sa jeune protégée a son maître.

Maître, je vous présente Selena qui par deux fois ma sauvé la vie.

Selena rougit en voyant le regard des deux hommes se poser sur elle.

Ainsi, ma chère, c'est grâce a vous si notre bien aimé Morzan est ici?

Oui votre Majesté.

Alors, vous avez toute ma gratitude, Morzan est certainement mon meilleur général et mon plus vieil allié.

Selena baissa et les yeux et balbutia un vague « c'est normal, je n'ais fais que mon devoir »

Votre modestie et votre beauté illumine la Cours ma chère enfant! Sachez que vous êtes bienvenue a Urû'baen et d'ors et déjà amie du Roi.

Selena remercia le Roi toujours en rougissant. Elle entendit encore des murmures indignés.

Galbatorix dit quelques mots que Selena ne comprit pas et auxquels Morzan répondit. Puis lui faisant signe de le suivre, il se dirigea vers la sorti.

Alors que pense tu de notre roi?

Il est...impressionnant.

En effet. Mais tu verras, il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

Ah? Euh et la on va où?

On va chez moi.

Il l'emmena dans une partie annexe du château donnant sur la place où ils étaient arrivés. Selena était vraiment impressionnée par la beauté des lieux.

Je vais te faire visiter.

Il lui montra les différente partis de sa « maison » puis entreprit de lui faire visiter les alentours. Puis, quand il eut finit, ils retournèrent chez lui pour lui montrer sa chambre. Selena n'en revint pas. Elle était au moins 10 fois plus grande que sa propre chambre.

Te voilà chez toi Selena. Tu peux faire ce qu'il te plaît ici.

Selena et Morzan passèrent le reste de la journée dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Morzan. Celui ci continua de l'entraîner a utiliser l'ancien langage et entreprit de lui apprendre a lire cette langue.

Le lendemain, il lui apporta une robe et lui di:

Ici, il te faudra porter une robe. La cours est un droit très spécial et il ne vaut mieux pas sortir de la norme.

Selena mit donc ses habits de voyage de côté a contre coeur et revêtit sa nouvelle robe d'une belle couleur verte (comme ses yeux).

Parfait! Bien, maintenant, je vais devoir te laisser quelques heures. Le Roi veut que je lui fasse un conte rendu détaillé. Tu peux allé partout et faire ce que tu veux. Je t'en donne la permission.

Elle acquiesça. Puis il parti et elle resta seule. Bien décider a visiter un peu le château, elle s'y rendit directement mais se rendit vite compte que le grand air lui manquait. Elle décida donc d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Voulant éviter les autres femmes de la cours, elle tenta de se rendre dans un coin libre. Malheureusement, certaines femmes qu'elle avait remarquées la veille était présente et la virent. Elles lui firent signe de s'approcher. Selena n'ayant aucun échappatoire, s'y rendit fièrement.

Alors Mademoiselle, vous devez en avoir des choses a nous raconter?

Selena ne répondit rien. La femme était d'un age mur mais qui conservait tout de même une grande beauté reprit.

Voyons mon petit...il ne faut pas avoir peur.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Ah bon? Vous paraissez tellement perdu!

Une autre fille, plus jeune ses cheveux blonds attachés en un chignon compliqué répliqua:

Enfin Trista, c'est une paysanne, comment veux tu qu'elle se sente? La ville c'est très grand pour les filles comme elle.

Selena fut choqué en entendant ces paroles et elle décida d'ignorer cette remarque.

Une autre fille, brune cette fois intervint également.

Il faut la comprendre idiotes, elle vient d'arriver ici et vous l'accueillez tellement mal! Son ton s'adoucit quand elle regarda Selena. Je m'appelle Lyrilyn et voici Trista et Cherilyn ma soeur.

Je m'appelle Selena.

Il faut les excuser Selena, elles sont un peu frustes mais tu es arrivée si subitement...c'est assez intriguant. Il paraît que tu as sauvé Morzan?

Oui.

Et il t'a emmené avec lui?

Oui.

Trista la coupa.

Quelle chance tu as! Il n'a jamais emmené personne. Qu'as tu fais pour qu'il accepte?

Rien. Je lui ais juste demandé.

Quoi? Et je suppose que vous vous êtes roulé dans la grange?

Pardon?

Selena avait pris un ton cinglant qui surprit ses interlocutrices.

Je veux dire que Morzan n'est pas du genre a voyager avec une fille sans la toucher. Alors, combien de fois la tu fais pour le persuader?

Aucune. Ma chère, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se déshabille devant le premier homme qui surgit de nulle part!

Ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'as jamais touché!

Jamais. A croire qu'il m'a montré plus de respect qu'a vous.

En est tu bien sur?

Oui.

La jeune fille blonde reprit.

Attends, si ça se trouve elle l'a fait et ne s'en souviens pas. Est ce que tu c'est comment on fait les bébés? Il faut que l'homme et la femmes...

Comment? Les bébés ne naissent pas dans les choux? Mon dieu, mon père a du négliger de m'en parler.

La fille blonde ne savait pas si cette réplique était sarcastique ou pas.

Mais alors vous faisiez quoi?

Et bien il m'apprenait a me battre.

Les trois femmes restèrent interloquées quelques secondes puis la blonde repris:

De toute façon, je vois pas comment vous auriez pu lui plaire...Morzan préfère les femmes au cheveux long.

Selena eut un sourire ravageur

Ca voyez vous j'en doute, car c'est lui qui m'a coupé les cheveux.  
Et sur ce, elle se retourna et s'en alla la tête haute.

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois passèrent, Morzan était souvent absent aussi Selena passait son temps entre la bibliothèque et Elyssoundra qui lui accordait quelques heures par jours. Selena voulait a tout prix éviter de rencontrer les courtisans qui étaient, elle avait pu le remarquer a maintes reprises, on ne peut plus hypocrites. Elle allait souvent en ville car elle avait besoin de voir des gens plus modestes et dont le compagnie lui était on ne peut plus préférable. Parfois, Morzan lui demanda de transmettre des messages a certaines personnes et cela la réjouissait car cela montrait qu'il lui faisait confiance et lui permettait de sortir de la monotonie de ses journées. Pourtant, il lui semblait que quelque chose lui manquait plus que le reste et elle se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle avait quitté Carvahall et une douce nostalgie l'envahit. Elle se demanda comment allait son père et si son frère était revenu chez eux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle regrettait d'être partie aussi vite: certes elle avait aujourd'hui tout ce qu'elle désirait mais elle aurait beaucoup aimer revoir son père une dernière fois.

Selena apprit que le Roi allait donner une grande fête pour son anniversaire (même si il ne disait pas son age) à laquelle elle était bien évidemment invité. Le matin, Morzan vint la voir dans sa chambre. Selena, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis prêt d'un mois parce qu'il était parti accomplir une mission pour le roi (avec tout un régiment et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne l'avait pas accompagné) se retint fortement de lui sauter au cou. Elle le salua poliment et il lui sourit.

Je m'attendais a un peu plus d'effusion...serais tu devenu raisonnable?

Selena ne se fit pas prié et se jeta sur lui. Il grimaça.

Oh, Morzan vous avez été blessé?

Ce n'est rien, c'est quasiment guérit.

Qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Oh rien de bien glorieux.

Il lui apprit que l'un des régiment du roi avait été attaqué d'où la raison de son absence prolongée. Ils avaient poursuivit les meurtriers sans succès apparemment. Puis il lui donna un paquet et la pria instamment de bien vouloir se vêtir correctement pour se rendre a la fête.

Selena mit donc la robe qu'il avait déposé et la revêtit. Quand elle se fut préparer en plein, elle alla rejoindre Morzan.

Elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi il l'avait prié de mettre cette robe. C'était une robe rouge aux manches courts et dont le bustier était orné de signes noirs sur son contour. Morzan lui était en noir mais son pourpoint était lui décorés sur ses bordures des mêmes signes mais rouges.

Selena comprit que par ce geste visiblement anodins, il signifiait clairement qu'elle lui appartenait et que si quelqu'un y voyait a redire, il aurait a faire a Morzan. Selena sourit.

Morzan lui tendit le bras et ils se rendirent au palais. Selena exulta intérieurement quand elle vit la tête des 3 femmes avec qui elle avait parlé lors de son arrivée.

La fête fut somptueuse et le repas absolument divin. A un moment pourtant, Selena décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc pour changer d'air.

Par hasard, elle tomba sur un bosquet de fleur rouge qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. En effet, elle en portait une dans ses cheveux. Elle s'approcha des Elyssoundra pour les sentir.

Cette fleur est vraiment merveilleuse n'est ce pas?

Selena se retourna avec surprise et vit le Roi en personne a quelques pas d'elle.

Elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. Le roi se rapprocha.

Selena, je suis vraiment désolé du peu de temps que je peux vous accorder. Vous avez sauver mon plus vieil ami et en presque un an je ne vous ais quasiment jamais revu. Comment vous témoigner ma gratitude?

Je n'ais fais que se que je pensais juste.

Je n'en doute pas.

Il l'observa et sembla voir en elle comme a travers un être invisible. Il lui demanda alors de lui raconter son histoire. Comme hypnotisé, elle lui raconta tout de la mort de sa mère à ses fiançailles puis sa rencontre avec Morzan. Il la regarda ensuite longuement et dit:

Vous êtes sans doute la femme la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré. Je sais que Morzan vous a initié a la magie et je ne peux qu'approuver votre union.

La jeune fille sembla surprise. Elle se rendit compte que l'union officiel de Selena et Morzan ne pouvait être valable qu'avec l'accord du Roi son maître et que cette journée en était certainement le commencement.

Elle remercia le roi. Etrangement, il paraissait très doux et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose.

Le soir, alors qu'elle allait se coucher, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sachant déjà qu'il s'agissait de Morzan, elle se retourna. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit son coeur se mettre a battre de plus en plus vite. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de rester calme. Morzan défit les manche de sa robe de nuit et celle ci tomba a terre. Selena se retrouva nue devant Morzan mais n'en éprouva pas de honte. Il sembla la regarder puis se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa. Quand il se recula, elle comprit ce qu'il voulait et l'aida a se défaire de son pourpoint. Puis il l'embrassa de nouveau mais cette fois, elle sentit nettement le désir qu'il avait et elle se donna à lui de tout son coeur et de toute son âme.

Etrangement, après la nuit que Selena avait passée avec Morzan et toutes celles qui lui succéda, elle se sentait très heureuse. Morzan semblait plus doux et attentionné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ces derniers mois et elle s'en réjouissait. Selena continuait donc son apprentissage de la magie et délivrait toujours des messages tout en récoltants des informations intéressantes pour l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était vraiment heureuse. Et le temps continua de s'écouler. Un jour, elle se rendit compte que trois ans déjà s'était écoulés depuis leurs rencontres. Apparemment, Morzan n'avait pas oublié car il lui avait rapporté un petit gâteau au déjeuner. Pourtant, Selena se rendit compte que ce gâteau avait un goût étrange et elle fut prise de nausées. Bientôt, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien avalée tant la nourriture la dégoûtait. A un moment alors, elle se rappela avoir déjà vu les mêmes symptômes chez d'autres femmes. Lâchant l'objet en verre qu'elle tenait, elle vit a peine Morzan redresser pour voir si il y avait un problème. Tout sembla se mélanger et elle n'arrivait pas à entendre clairement la voix de son bien aimé. La seule pensée qui l'habitait était « Je vais avoir un bébé » puis tout sembla s'éteindre.


	7. chapitre 7: Renouveau

**Chapitre 7: Renouveau**

Selena se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Cherchant à se rappeler exactemant ce qui s'était passé, elle se rappela soudain la la pensée qui l'avait traversée avant qu'elle s'évanouisse. Elle tenta de se lever mais sa tête recommenca à tourné et elle jugea préférable de rester là ou elle était. Elle se mit alors à réfléchir. Comment Morzan allait il réagir à cette nouvelle? Allait il acccepter ce bébé ou le rejetter? Allait il le reconnaître? En avait-il seulement le droit?

Selena était donc en train de réfléchir aux réponses éventuelles quand Morzan entra dans leur chambre. Elle releva la tête.

On m'a dit que tu étais réveillée. J'ai fais appeler un médecin il ne devrait plus tarder.

Je n'ais pas besoin de médecin. C'était juste un malaise.

Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux...dans le doute...

Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.

Tu es sur?

Oui.

De toutes façons c'est trop tard, il va arriver alors autant qu'il t'ausculte. Tu veux manger quelque chose?

Selena le regarda avec gratitude et approuva d'un signe de tête.

Il sortit de la chambre et revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un plateau et était suivit d'un vieil homme. Celui ci se trouvait être ledit médecin. Selena eut un regard desespéré. Dans quelques minutes, son secret n'en serait plus un et elle allait avoir la réponse à toutes ses questions.

Le vieil homme l'examina quelques instant puis comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait quand Morzan eut la délicatesse de rappeler que son malaise avait été précédé de nausées et qu'elle n'avait rien avalé le matin même alors qu'habituellement, elle avait un régime alimentaire normale.

Le médecin sourit et se redressa. Il se retourna vers Morzan et lui dit:

Félicitation Monseigneur, vous allez être père.

Le coeur de Selena sembla se comprimer dans sa poitrine et elle sentit son estomac se nouer.

Morzan l'observa un instant, puis comme si il venait d'avoir confirmation des dires, il se tourna vers le vieil homme.

Merci docteur et merci d'être venu si vite.

Je vous en pris.

Il salua Selena et Morzan le raccompagna. Selena resta à la même place et attendit que Morzan revienne. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il eut un regard étrange puis s'approcha doucement de Selena. Elle ne bougea toujours pas Alors, il s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Selena fut soulagée.

C'est un beau cadeau que tu me fais la mon ange.

Selena soupira de soulagement. Il eut un regard interrogateur.

J'ai eus peur que...enfin...

Que je ne veuille pas cet enfant?

Eh bien oui.

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse tout à coups.

Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter mon ange, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Il toucha le ventre de Selena.

Il va falloir prendre quelques précautions bien sur mais je vais m'en occuper. Je vais aller voir le roi.

Selena se sentit beaucoup mieux d'un coup et elle en oublia même son appréhension.

Quelques jours plus tard, Morzan l'emmena chez le roi. Il sembla très heureux de la voir et les félicita tout deux pour leur futur enfant. Il l'emmena dans une petite salle qui passait inaperçu. Elle était bien sombre mais Galbatorix fit un geste et tout s'alluma. Au centre de la pièce étaient disposés 3 pierres de 3 couleurs différentes.

Le roi s'avança et parla avec animation. Morzan resta en retrait et Selena fut bien forcée d'avancer. Le roi lui montra les 3 pierres.

Voyez Selena ce que seul quelques humains ont vu depuis près d'un siècle: les 3 derniers oeufs de dragons de tout l'Alagaësia promit à la nouvelle génération de Dragonnier.

Mais je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus...

Seulement ces 3 là. Grâce à eux, l'empire vivra une paix éternelle.

L'enthousiasme du roi était communicatif, Selena sourit.

Pourquoi me les montrez vous?

Parce que la nouvelle génération de Dragonnier naîtra grâce à vous.

Quoi?

Je l'ai su dès que je vous ais vu Selena, Morzan et vous serez les parents des nouveaux Dragonniers.

Selena comprit alors pourquoi le roi n'avait pas émit d'objection quand à l'union de Morzan et elle et aussi pourquoi Morzan avait été si content q'elle soit enceinte. Visiblement, le Roi et lui avaient déjà programmé toute la vie de leurs enfants. Le roi continuait à parler et Selena ne réagit qu'au moment où il commençait à parler de sa situation.

Bien évidemment, vous ne pouvez restez à Urû'baen. Cet enfant doit rester secret.

Je voulais l'emmener dans mon château. Il est assez éloigné et avec un sort de protection elle ne courra aucun danger.

Très bonne idée Morzan. Elle y restera jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse puis elle reviendra. Si nous faisons courir le bruit qu'elle est malade, personne ne se doutera de rien.

Selena était tellement choquée qu'elle ne se rappela pas vraiment comment elle rentra ni même comment elle prépara ses affaires. Quelques jours plus tard, elle était arrivée à ce que Morzan appelait son château. C'était une immense battisse de pierre. L'architecture était splendide et rappelait fortement celle du château du roi.

Morzan avait choisit minutieusement les serviteurs qui accompagneraient Selena et resterait avec elle durant sa « convalescence ». Après s'être assurée qu'elle ne manquerait de rien, il la quitta en interdisant à quiconque de quitter cet endroit.

Les mois passèrent lentement. Selena voyait son ventre s'arrondir et demandait constamment des nouvelles choses à manger. Elle angoissait tout de même a l'idée de son accouchement de plus en plus proche car sa mère était morte quelques jours après l'avoir mise au monde.

Morzan ne revint que quelques fois et il semblait fatigué, et devenait parfois agressifs. Puis se rappelant l'état de Selena la priait de l'excuser. Il lui apprit ainsi que l'un de ses collègue avait été tué par les Vardens. Il repartit quelques jours avant l'accouchement de Selena. Elle se demanda pourquoi mais elle commençait à sentir les douleurs de l'accouchement et préféra laisser ses questions de côtés.

Elle se rendit compte à quel point la mise au monde était douloureuse. A un moment, elle se demanda pourquoi ce petit être la faisait tant souffrir et elle se prit a vouloir a tout prix que tout soit finit au plus vite. Puis la sage femme lui pose son bébé sur le ventre. C'était un petit garçon. A la fois soulagée et heureuse, elle ne pu retenir un rire nerveux. Ne sachant quel prénom lui donner, elle préféra attendre le retour de Morzan pour le nommer. Quand il revint, il prit son fils dans ses bras et en souriant le souleva et dit:

Bienvenu à toi, Murtagh, mon fils.

Selena resta 3 mois avec son fils puis Morzan lui fit comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Il lui promit cependant qu'elle pourrait voir Murtagh autant qu'elle le désirait. Malheureusement, elle comprit très vite qu'il ne lui laisserait aucun loisir. Elle reprit donc sa place à ses côtés, transmettant des messages et récoltants des informations pour lui. Elle ne pouvait voir son fils que quelques heures et c'était la chose la plus dure qui soit pour elle.

Etrangement, elle sentait Morzan de plus en plus distant, il parlait peu et semblait se renfermer sur lui même. Selena comprit, en glanant des informations que son bien aimé était victime du passé. Même si il n'en parlait pas, elle savait que les Vradens gagnaient plus de terrains que le roi voulait bien l'avouer. Beaucoup de gens se ralliaient à leur cause. Elle savait aussi qu'un autres Serviteur du Roi était mort, semblait il en se suicidant mais Selena avait la conviction que c'était les rebelles qui l'avaient tué et ce certainement sur ordre de Brom que Morzan s'échinait à retrouver sans y parvenir. Malgré l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, elle se sentait un penchant pour la cause des Vardens. Elle savait que tout ce qui se disait a la Cours n'était pas vrai et elle fréquentait trop le peuple pour ne pas être influencer par les rumeurs (parfois enthousiastes) qui circulaient sur eux. Malgré tout, elle se persuadait que le roi était un homme bon et qu'il ne désirait que la paix, de plus ne voulait il pas que son fils devienne son nouveaux bras droit?

Selena profitait au maximum de Murtagh mais cela était de plus en plus dur. Morzan semblait toujours trouver un prétexte pour l'en éloigner et quand elle lui en fit la remarque, il la rassura dans un accès de tendresse et, certainement à cause de la passion dévorante qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, elle lui pardonnait toujours tout et ne tenait pas rigueur de ces pensées « malveillantes » qui lui venait quand elle pensait à la relation entre son fils et son amant.

Pourtant, Morzan devenait de plus en plus violent. On aurait dit qu'il jouait un double jeu, tantôt doux, tantôt horrible. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard le soir et quand il la rejoignait, elle sentait les effluves d'alcool émaner de lui et malheureusement pour elle, il avait l'alcool mauvais. Le caractère de plus en plus changeant de son amant gênait Selena car elle ne savait pas qu'elle attitude adopter, il pouvait être calme pendant quelques temps et d'un coup se mettre en colère. Elle voyait qu'il tentait de se dominer quand il était avec elle et quand il était trop énervé, il évitait de se trouver chez lui et allait très certainement se calmer dans la boisson avant de revenir dans la nuit beaucoup plus serein. Selena se prit souvent à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, quand ils voyageaient ensemble et qu'il faisait attention à elle. Actuellement, les Vardens étaient de plus en plus populaires et cela avait le don d'énerver Morzan qui passait ses nerfs sur Selena. Quelques fois, il la frappait et quand il se rendait compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'excusait inlassablement et comme son amour pour lui l'emportait, elle le pardonnait. Quelques fois, il redevenait même doux et attentionné et Selena savait alors qu'ils avaient obtenus une victoire sur leurs ennemis.

Un jour, par hasard, alors que Selena se promenait dans le château, elle entendit une conversation entre Morzan et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Etes vous sur de cette information Morzan?

Absolument, ce village cache des Vardens.

Selena savait de quoi ils parlaient car c'était elle qui avait donné cette information à Morzan.

Alors je m'en occupe. Et s'ils ne sont pas coopératifs?

Alors brûler tout, ce sont des traîtres de toutes façons. Traitez les comme tel. Par contre, si vous pouvez faites quelques prisonniers, j'aimerais les interroger moi même.

Selena fut énormément choquée. Elle savait que Morzan avait tué des gens, mais de la a condamner tout un village. Une énorme vague de remords l'envahit. C'était sa faute si ces gens mourraient. Elle espéra qu'ils coopéreraient. Pendant quelques jours, elle essaya de s'en persuader puis pour en être certaine, décida d'employer la magie. Elle avait été assez entraîné pour ça, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle prit une bassine d'eau et la positionna devant elle. Elle pensa au village qu'ils avaient traversé quelques années avant, pour se rendre a Urû'baen et prononça les mots qui convenaient.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Que des braises et de la cendre. Tout avait brûler. En se relevant, elle eut envi de vomir et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Par hasard, elle recroisa le chemin de l'homme qui avait parlé avec Morzan. Elle le reconnu à sa voix et regarda a travers les haies du parc pour apercevoir son visage. Il avait le teint cireux et les cheveux d'un rouge sanglant. Elle se rappela avoir vu cette description quelque part et si elle ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'un Ombre. Mais qu'est ce qu'un Ombre faisait ici? En se penchant plus, elle aperçu le roi de dos. Elle se releva machinalement et tenta de se faire discrète puis, sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle écouta leur conversation.

...pas vraiment que cet Ajihad soit inoffensif, majesté, il semble particulièrement dangereux, surtout depuis qu'on a brûlé ce village, il était parmis les cachés et malheureusement, il a réussit à s'enfuir.

Voyons Durza, je pense que nous allons trouver un moyen de l'arrêter.

Elle entendit d'autre pas.

Je doute que ce soit si facile majesté.

Le roi ignora la réplique.

Morzan, alors comment allez vous? Et le petit Murtagh?

Bien maître, c'est un garçon très vif.

Je n'en doute pas. Alors sa mère ne pose pas trop de problème?

Non maître, elle reste très peu avec lui.

C'est mieux. Il faut éviter qu'elle l'influence trop. C'est une gentille fille mais ce garçon sera un guerrier de l'empire, il ne faut pas que sa mère ait trop d'influence et il ne doit pas éprouver d'attachement vis à vis des gens.

Je m'en occupe maître, Selena ne pourra qu'accepter la destinée de notre fils.

Je n'en doute pas Morzan, je vous l'ais toujours dit, vos enfants seront des dragonniers, autant qu'ils soient de notre coté dès leur naissance.

Bien sur maître.

Etrangement, sa voix était parsemée de dégoût et de déception.

Mais Selena ne le remarqua pas. Elle s'éloigna du bosquet ou elle s'était cachée et se laissa glisser sur l'herbe fraîche. Elle comprenait enfin le sens de tout ce qu'elle vivait. Elle comprenait qu'on la manipulait. Elle n'était ici que pour servir les desseins du roi et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'est faire de ses enfants des brutes sanguinaires et sans pitié. Tout ce qu'elle pensait avoir acquis partait en fumée et tout ce qu'elle avait espéré pour son fils s'évaporait. Inconsciemment, elle se releva et alla en ville. Il commençait à pleuvoir et elle laissa la pluie couler le long de son visage, cachant ainsi les larmes qu'elle laissait couler. Alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, un homme la bouscula. Il se retourna pour s'excuser. Elle le reconnu aussitôt. Lui non. Elle se rappela son enlèvement après sa fuite chez Trikerhé.

Elle releva son capuchon et le suivit. Etrangement, des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, elle se revoyait assise à coté de Jaalhor qui lui disait que le roi ne voulait ni la paix ni la justice pour son empire. Avait elle imaginé à ce moment la qu'elle serait dans cette situation? Qu'elle devrait choisir entre trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait ou préserver l'avenir de son enfant?

Arrivée à la périphérie d'Urû'baen, elle ne trouvait plus l'homme qu'elle suivait. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'il avait du entrer dans une maison a l'aspect miteux qui pasait presque inaperçue. Elle se mit à réfléchir, espérant qu'elle ne regretterait pas son geste. Encore une fois le souvenir de Jaalhor lui revint. Elle se rappela la proposition qu'il lui avait fait. Aurait il vraiment pris le risque de l'emmené chez les Vardens?

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa. Un homme vint lui ouvrir. Il la regarda étrangement. Sans doute faisait elle déplacer avec ses habits nobles alors que lui était habillé simplement. Il la regarda d'un oeil soupçonneux.

J'aimerai voir Micon s'il vous plait.

Qu'est ce qui vous fait pensez qu'il y a un Micon ici?

Je l'ais vu entrer.

L'homme ne dit rien. Il l'observa encore.

Dites lui que Selena aimerait lui parler, que je n'ais jamais rien dit sur les évasions organisés dans tout e pays alors que j'aurais pu et que j'était en mesure de le faire tuer. Oh et dites lui aussi et surtout que c'est important.

L'homme réfléchit puis la fit entrer et attendre dans le vestibule. Micon arriva derrière lui et, après un bref regard, sembla la reconnaître.

Selena? Comme tu as changé!

En effet.

Qu'est ce que je peut faire pour toi?

Je voudrais que tu organises une rencontre. J'ai des informations non négligeables pour les Vardens.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent surpris.

Quels genre d'informations?

Le genre qui change tout.

Et bien qu'attends tu pour me les dires tes informations?

Non, je ne les dirais qu'à une seule personne et je veux que tu organises la rencontre. Il faut qu'il vienne à Urû'baen même si c'est assez risqué car je ne peux partir d'ici.

Micon l'observa et son visage semblait s'être crispé dans une attitude de réflexion mélanger a du soupçon.

Pourquoi?

Parce que si je m'absente plus d'une journée, alors tout cela sera inutile et tu te feras certainement tuer avec tout tes amis.

Encore une fois, il réfléchit. Selena avait un ton dur et inflexible et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait la faire changer ses plans. Résolu, il lui répondit:

Très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Qui souhaites tu rencontrer?

Selena sourit et son visage prit une expression à la fois lointaine et mystérieuse. Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore.

Je veux rencontrer Brom votre chef et ceci, au plus vite.


	8. Chapter 8: Trahison

Merci pour toutes ces reviews, je met les deux chapitre suivant j'essaierai de mettre la suite dans le week end…j'espère que vous apprécierez…bonne lecture

**Chapitre 8: Trahison.**

En rentrant, Selena se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. A ce moment là, elle repensa au village qu'elle avait condamné en une phrase et au destin de Murtagh si elle n'agissait pas. Quand elle arriva, elle comprit qu'elle avait eut raison. Morzan lui apprit ce soir là qu'elle ne pourrait voir son fils plus d'une fois par semaine. Il semblait tellement impitoyable qu'elle en fut totalement anéantit et elle s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre. Plus résolue que jamais, elle attendit quelques semaines durant lesquelles elle ne trouva que de brefs moments de joie avec Murtagh et le reste du temps faisait sont possible pour éviter Morzan qui semblait sombrer dans un alcoolisme chronique.

Le petit Murtagh eut bientôt deux ans et se comportait déjà le plus sérieusement du monde. Selena ne se rappelait pas avoir été comme cela et se demanda si Murtagh ne souffrirait pas un jour du fait de n'avoir pas pu s'amuser avec des enfants de son age. Sa nourrice habitait dans une maison proche du palais et à proximité de la ville mais l'enfant n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans permission expresse de son père. Selena, quand elle pouvait le voir, faisait son maximum pour qu'il vive une enfance la plus normale possible avec elle. Elle trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, Murtagh lui faisant sans cesse des démonstrations d'affections quand ils étaient seuls comme s'il savait qu'en présence de son père il n'en avait pas le droit. Leur séparation prolongée déchirait le coeur de Selena qui se demandait quand elle aurait la réponse des Vardens.

Un jour qu'elle était en ville, un mendiant l'accostât en lui agitant un goblet sous le visage.

A votre bon coeur ma Dame.

Selena eut un geste de recul. L'aspect miteux de l'homme était repoussant et son odeur aurait fait faner n'importe qu'elle fleur. Pourtant elle lui trouvait un air vaguement connu, et plissa les yeux puis, quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de Micon déguisé, elle eut un regard surprit. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse et les lui remit. D'une apparente gratitude, il lui prit la main.

Merci ma Dame, votre générosité vous honore.

Selena reprit son chemin et ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin pour lire le bout de papier qu'il lui avait glissé dans les mains.

Selena sourit et soupira de soulagement; apparemment, Micon s'était montrer convainquant et avait réussit à persuader Brom de venir. Elle se demanda se qui l'avait poussé à accepter: le fait que Micon lui ait assuré qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse ou bien l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire seulement à lui?

La rencontre aurait lieu le lendemain après midi. Le matin, elle s'habilla de façon très simple comme si elle voulait se mêler au peuple et se dirigea vers la maison où elle avait parlé à Micon en faisant attention de ne pas être suivie. Comme la première fois, l'homme vint lui ouvrir et la fit entrer. Micon se trouvait dans un grand salon. Il la salua d'un geste.

Tu n'as pas idée des risques que tu nous fais courir.

Toi non plus.

Il l'a regarda surpris. Il devait se demander ce que cette fille faisait ici. Il eut une expression résolue.

Tu dois bien entendu comprendre que nous allons te fouiller et bien sur que cette entrevu ne se passera pas ici même.

Elle approuva, le contraire l'eut de toute façon étonnée.

Il l'a fouilla puis eut un signe approbateur pour l'autre home et il avança avec un tissu noir dans les mains.

Nous allons te bander les yeux pour que tu ne puisses savoir où on t'emmène.

D'accord.

Il lui banda les yeux et la conduisit à travers la maison puis à l'extérieur. Il l'a fit asseoir dans un chariot apparemment charger de toutes sortes de choses et ils commencèrent a rouler. Le voyage sembla interminable. Puis, Micon la fit sortir, marcher quelques mètres et lui défit son bandeau. Ils se trouvaient devant une maison en bois qui apparemment avait été construit en forêt. Elle lui rappela vaguement celle qu'ils avaient habitée lors de son premier enlèvement.

Il l'a fit entrer à l'intérieur et ils allèrent dans une petite pièce. Un homme se trouvait assis au bureau et semblait être absorbé dans sa lecture. Micon lui dit quelques mots et sortit en silence. L'homme releva la tête et l'observa. Selena fit de même.

Alors, il paraît que vous voulez me voir?

Selena le regarda suspicieusement.

Vous êtes Brom?

C'est moi.

Elle le regarda encore. Elle se souvint vaguement de la description qu'on lui avait fait de Brom et ça ne collait pas. Elle eut un sourire ironique.

Alors redites le en ancien langage.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Selena se rapprocha. Et regarda l'homme en souriant. Puis elle se redressa.

Je trouve cela assez frustrant. Je croyais avoir été claire. Je ne parlerais qu'a Brom. Cette mise en scène ridicule était parfaitement inutile. Si vous croyez que je suis assez stupide pour dire ce que je sais au premier venu uniquement parce qu'il me dit être la personne concernée alors vous vous trompez sur mon compte. Maintenant je vous laisse le choix soit vous me ramener votre chef tout de suite soit je pars d'ici et je disparais, ainsi votre cause sera perdu a tout jamais et dans quelques années vous aurez l'air d'idiots et vous vous ferez détruire en quelques secondes. Alors?

Il l'a regarda surpris ne sachant apparemment quoi faire. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Selena se retourna. Instinctivement, elle savait qu'elle avait devant elle le vrai Brom. Il était assez grand, brun et ses yeux bleus étaient un peu enfoncés. Son nez semblait avoir été cassé plusieurs années auparavant. Quand il s'exprima, se fut en ancien langage et Selena fut rassurée quand il lui dit dans cette langue:

Je suis Brom, fondateur et chef des Vardens.

Selena sourit et lui répondit dans la même langue.

Je suis Selena, je suis la femme de Morzan. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie et je veux vous offrir mon aide.

Brom resta surpris quelques instants puis fit signe à l'homme de sortir et s'assit à sa place en regardant Selena attentivement.

L'ancien langage ne peut mentir, je vous crois. Mais admettez que cette situation est quelque peu étrange.

Probablement oui.

Micon m'a fait savoir que vous pensiez avoir des informations intéressantes pour nous.

Selena eut un sourire mystérieux.

Je ne pense pas. J'en suis sure.

Alors maintenant que je suis là et que vous en avez la preuve voulez vous me les dire?

Elle le regarda un moment. Elle savait que si elle disait ce qu'elle savait, elle trahissait Morzan mais si elle ne le faisait pas, c'est elle même qu'elle trahissait ainsi que tout ce qu'elle savait être juste.

Je pense qu'en tant que Dragonnier vous étés bien placer pour savoir qu'il est sensé ne plus exister d'oeufs de Dragon en Alagaësia?

Sensé?

Mon cher, je vous apporte une information de la plus haute importance.

Elle reprit l'ancien langage.

Le Roi a conservé 3 oeufs de Dragons.

Quoi?

Je crois que vous avez bien entendu.

3?

Oui.

Comment l'avez vous su?

Mais parce que le Roi me les a montré.

Quoi?

Elle lui sourit de son sourire communicatif. Il sourit également.

Je me demande pourquoi il a fait cela.

Il avait ses raisons. Maintenant écoutez moi bien. Je sais exactement où il les a installé et je peux éventuellement trouver le moyen d'entrer. Mais je ne pourrais sortir les oeufs seule. Votre boulot va être de les sortir du château.

Elle eut un sourire irrésistible.

Ne vous n'inquiétez pas Brom, je suis persuadée que vous trouverez un moyen.

Brom ne répondit pas. Il observa encore Selena. Micon lui avait vaguement décrit une jeune fille timide et réservée qui n'oserait sans doute pas faire quelque chose qui la mettrait en danger. Pour une fois, Brom devait bien admettre que celui ci s'était trompé. Cette jeune femme avait l'air parfaitement capable de se protéger seule et son air déterminé montait clairement qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle désirait. Brom était troublé par cette jeune femme. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi un homme pouvait tomber sous son charme. Selena était d'une beauté rayonnante et ses yeux vert semblait briller intensément dans son visage. Brom eut instinctivement envie de la protéger. Il se demanda comment une femme aussi belle pouvait vouloir suivre un homme comme Morzan.

Comment avez vous su que j'étais le chef des Vardens? Peu de gens le savent.

Je l'ai entendu dire.

Par qui?

Par Jaalhor. Il l'a dit à Morzan avant qu'il ne le tue.

Vous voulez dire que vous étiez la?

Oui, il m'a même proposé de me joindre à vous s'il restait en vie.

Vous êtes sur que l'on parle du même?

Bien sur! D'ailleurs son corps a disparu ensuite.

Ca ne m'étonne pas, il avait vendu son âme.

Ah bon? C'est donc ça? Je m'étais toujours posée la question.

Pourquoi avez vous suivi Morzan?

Croyez le ou non Brom mais c'est moi qui lui ais demandé de l'accompagner.

Et il a accepté?

Cela vous étonne?

En effet! Vous devez être vraiment exceptionnelle pour qu'il vous ais emmené.

Selena rougit sous le coup du compliment.

Oh! Et bien...

Vous avez dit que vous étiez sa femme?

Le roi a consentit à notre union.

Le Roi Galbatorix? Comme c'est étonnant!

Oh pas vraiment en fait mais c'est un détail. Alors vous chercherez un moyen?

Je trouverais. Quand je le saurais, je vous le ferais savoir.

Parfait! Je vais devoir rentrer maintenant. J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrez, mon cher et tendre nourrit a votre égard une rancœur impressionnante!Je crois qu'il apprécie moyennement que vous fassiez tuer tout ses collègues.

Ce n'est qu'en attendant de pouvoir le tuer lui.

Selena se rembrunit et son visage prit une expression de profonde tristesse. Elle se leva et lui fit un bref signe de tête avant de commencer a sortir.

Vous l'aimez n'est ce pas?

Elle se retourna.

Oui. Et je sais que vous l'avez aimez aussi. Je pense qu'il vous aimait également beaucoup.

Malheureusement, ce temps est révolu. Je compte bien me venger.

Je connais votre histoire. (Sa voix devint un murmure) Je ne peu que vous comprendre.

Après être rentrée chez elle, Selena se sentit très mal. Elle venait de trahir l'homme qu'elle aimait et bizarrement, elle n'en éprouvait aucun remords. Elle avait trouvé Brom assez sympathique et se dit que dans d'autre circonstance, ils auraient pu être de très bon amis. Comment pourrait elle regarder Morzan en face après avoir fait et pensé cela?

Heureusement pour elle, elle arriva a cacher sa culpabilité et Morzan ne remarqua rien. Elle arrivait parfaitement a donner le change. Plusieurs mois passèrent. Un jour, alors qu'elle revenait de chez la nourrice de Murtagh et que Morzan avait décidé de rester plus longtemps que prévu, elle passa dans une petite rue qui permettait d'accéder directement a leur maison et fut attraper par un vieil homme en capuchon. Selena commença à se débattre quand l'homme en question la plaqua contre le mur en lui faisant signe de se taire. Elle put voir son visage et n'en revint pas. C'était Brom. Il l'a prit par le bras et l'entraînait dans une maison voisine qu'elle savait être la maison d'un guérisseur. Il la lâcha après l'avoir amené dans le vestibule et avoir refermé la porte.

Vous êtes Fou? Si quelqu'un vous voyait...

Il enleva sa cape.

J'ai prit le risque, il fallait que je vous vois au plus vite.

Il paraissait joyeux et fier de lui.

Selena eut une expression indignée.

Vous êtes malade! Vous êtes à côté du palais et Morzan est...et bien il n'est pas loin!

Voyons Selena il ne faut pas dramatiser! Personne n'a rien vu!

Pourquoi êtes vous la?

Vous m'avez dit de trouver un moyen c'est chose faite.

Quoi?

Il l'entraîna dans une salle adjacente. Elle était occupée par le guérisseur, une jeune fille au boucles brunes et un garçon assez grand au yeux interrogateurs.

Selena je vous présente Jeod.

Selena observa le jeune homme qui semblait plus jeune qu'elle. Elle regarda Brom surprise.

Et bien, Jeod a trouvé la solution.

Oui, j'ai lu un livre dans lequel il parle d'un souterrain menant au château.

Selena resta bouche bée.

Ce souterrain existe bel et bien, on a vérifié.

Brom paraissait excité. Selena regarda les deux hommes tour a tour. Etait ce une plaisanterie? Presque un an avait passé et elle s'était demandée si elle le reverrait un jour et voilà qu'il débarquait avec une idée folle.

Un de nos hommes va s'y infiltrer.

Selena secoua la tête. Si ce plan marchait...

Je peux l'aider quand il sera dans le château. J'ouvrirais la porte de la salle et je le guiderais. Je ne pourrais pas faire plus.

C'est déjà suffisant.

Son sourire éclaira son visage. Selena se rendit compte que cette mission lui faisait peut être signer son arrêt de mort.

J'essayerais d'éloigner les gardes. Je devrais m'en sortir. Le plus dure sera de rentrer sans être vu. Quand aura lieu le vol?

Dans deux semaines.

Le jour de la fête?

Oui. La nuit même. Il faudrait que tout soit finit a minuit.

Très bien, je me débrouillerais.

Parfait!

A ce moment la, un homme entra dans la pièce. Il était grand et quand il enleva sa cape qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, elle remarqua que sa peau était aussi noire que l'ébène. Brom fit les présentations. Cet homme était le fameux Ajihad que Selena avait entendu mentionné a plusieurs reprise dans les conversation et les rumeurs qui circulaient. Il avait l'air très fier de lui et laissa le guérisseur observe ses blessures sans broncher.

Brom lui demanda si sa mission c'était bien passé et Ajihad répondit oui en souriant. Brom se retourna vers Selena.

Alors je crois que Morzan va être encore plus en colère contre moi. L'avant dernier parjure vient d'être tué.

Selena releva la tête, horrifié.

Est ce que...quelqu'un est au courrant?

Ajihad sourit de nouveau;

Tout le monde est au courrant ma Dame. Même le roi!

Tout s'embrouilla en Selena. D'un coup, elle se souvint de l'endroit où était Morzan. Peut être ne savait il rien. Comme pour lui répondre, elle entendit la cloche de la cathédrale sonner pour annoncer la mort d'un être important pour le roi. Il savait donc. Elle se rappela que Morzan avait déjà du boire pas mal avant d'aller voir son fils. Elle releva un regard affolé vers Brom. Puis sans réfléchir, se mit a courir en direction de la maison de la nourrice. Elle ne vit pas les regards interloqués de ceux qu'elle quittait, elle ne vit pas les passants qu'elle bouscula elle ne sentit même pas qu'elle tombait.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Comme au ralentit, elle vit Murtagh se retourner puis vit Morzan derrière lui qui paraissait fou de rage. Il avait dégainer Zar'roc et frappait dans tout ce qui l'entourait. Puis dans un geste insensé, il la lança en avant. Selena la vit lentement se diriger sur son fils. Elle s'entendit a peine hurler de terreur. Murtagh tomba par terre sur le coup.

Selena vit Morzan effaré réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Sans même réfléchir, elle se précipita sur son fils et lança Zar'roc sur le côté. Délicatement, elle prit Murtagh dans ses bras et sortit sans même un regard pour Morzan qui était resté sans bouger pendant qu'elle soulevait Murtagh. Sans même réfléchir ou regarder si on la suivait, elle retourna sur ses pas.

Elle avait tellement peur. Murtagh était blessé gravement, elle se sentait comme anéanti. Peut être aurait elle pu le soigner elle même mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus le nécessaire. De plus il fallait agir au plus vite. Elle entra dans la maison du guérisseur sans même frapper et retourna dans la salle qu'elle avait quittée précipitamment.

Elle vit Ajihad, Brom, Jeod, le guérisseur et la jeune fille qui ne lui avait pas été présenté se retourner d'un même geste. Tous semblait à la fois surpris et hébétés certainement à cause du sang qui maculait sa robe.

Désespérée, Selena se tourna vers le guérisseur.

Oh pitié! Je vous en supplie sauvez mon fils!


	9. Chaptitre 9: le vol des oeufs

**Chapitre 9: le vol des Oeufs.**

Toutes les personnes présentes regardèrent Selena abasourdis. Puis, avec une énorme volonté apparente, le guérisseur s'approcha de Selena et prit doucement Murtagh dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'eut même pas un geste de recul, elle le vit quitter la salle en compagnie de la jeune fille et resta seule avec Ajihad, Jeod et Brom.

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent silencieux puis le grand guerrier noir et le jeune homme s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Selena restait debout au milieu du salon, les bras pendants contre son corps. Tout en elle indiquait une énorme détresse et un désespoir encore plus grand. Brom regardait Selena.

Que c'est il passé?

Selena sembla doucement reprendre conscience de la réalité et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour arriver à distinguer Brom. Celui ci s'approcha.

Que c'est il passé.

Selena trembla et sembla prête à s'évanouir. Dans un effort surhumain, elle tenta de mettre les images de cette horrible scène de côté.

C'est...Il a...Oh Brom comment a t il pu faire ça?

Il s'approcha encore et la pris dans ses bras. Elle s'affaissa doucement, se laissant aller a son chagrin. Elle pleura et il la laissa faire. Il se remémora alors les sentiments qui l'avaient parcouru quand il avait appris la trahison de Morzan: d'abord le refus d'y croire puis le désespoir et enfin la colère. Il comprenait Selena. Il l'écoutait raconter la scène par bride comme si tout lui venait en vrac dans son esprit. Il la laissa parler. Quand elle sembla avoir finit, elle pleura encore et se laissa aller sur l'épaule réconfortante de Brom. Ensuite, il la fit asseoir sur une banquette. Selena reprit alors son air détaché. Brom, lui, était troublé. Selena ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait eut un enfant avec Morzan. Ne voulant pas la surcharger en émotion, il jugea préférable de garder ses questions pour plus tard. Il la regarda. Elle semblait calmée à présent. Il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait penser.

Même à cet instant, il remarqua que Selena restait toujours aussi belle comme si le chagrin renforçait sa beauté naturelle. Etrangement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Morzan et une vague de colère l'envahit. Avait il conscience de la chance qu'il avait? Se servait il de l'amour de Selena pour la manipuler?

Il se rappela la rencontre avec la jeune femme quelques mois plus tôt et se remémora l'envie instinctive de la protéger. La jeune femme n'avait pas quitté ses pensées durant son voyage et il avait pris d'énorme risque pour la revoir.

Pourquoi fallait il que Morzan lui soit toujours supérieur en tout? Pourquoi avait il toujours tout eut avant lui? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas s'empêcher de tout gâcher? Comment pouvait il arriver à faire du mal à une fille aussi extraordinaire que Selena?

Plusieurs heures passèrent. Selena restait silencieuse et tirait machinalement sur sa robe et Brom restait assis à côté d'elle. A un moment pourtant, le guérisseur revint et Selena se redressa.

Votre fils va s'en sortir. Je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu: il lui faudra un peu de repos mais sa blessure cicatrisera vite et dans deux semaine, il ira beaucoup mieux. Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne garde à tout jamais la cicatrice. Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous voulez.

Selena le remercia. Puis se rendit au chevet de son fils. Une fois assise dans un fauteuil, elle se sentit soulager. Murtagh dormait profondément et semblait serein. Elle resta jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille sans bouger; le guérisseur lui apportait à manger de temps en temps.

Brom avait été assez gentils pour éviter d'évoquer le fait qu'elle avait un fils, il l'avait regardé un moment comme pour essayer de voir les traits de ses deux parents. Il avait murmurer un vague « j'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme son père ».

Deux jours après, il se réveilla et il appela sa mère. Celle ci, légèrement assoupie, se réveilla en sursaut et s'empressa de lui parler et de le réconforter. Il ne semblait plus souffrir mais il ne bougeait pas beaucoup. Il se rendormit bien vite cependant après avoir avalé une mixture étrange préparée par le guérisseur. Brom entra dans la chambre quelques minutes après.

Vous devriez descendre et vous reposez un moment Selena, je vais restez si il se réveille je vous appellerais.

Selena approuva avec gratitude. Elle sentait maintenant la fatigue l'envahir et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle trouva un bac d'eau et elle en préleva un peu pour se le passer sur le visage: elle n'avait fait qu'un mince toilette au cours de ses deux jours. Elle se sentait un peu mieux et décida de manger quelque chose. Elle trouva de la viande froide et en préleva un bout puis saisit un fruit et le mangea également. Quelques minutes après, elle se sentit mal. Elle se rendit compte que le fruit avait un arrière goût et sortit pour vomir. Quelques minutes après, elle était dans le salon et elle se sentait toujours aussi mal. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et se prit la main dans la tête. « J'aurais peut être du plus manger ces derniers jours. » se dit elle. Elle resta quelques instants à cette place puis essaya de se relever. Prise de vertige, elle repris sa position initiale.

« Alors ça y est? »

Selena se retourna. Il n'y avait personne. Elle se rendit compte que la voix avait parlé dans son esprit.

Qui êtes vous?

Alors, elle vit un chat sortir de sous la banquette. Il sauta sur ses genoux.

« On m'a donné beaucoup de nom durant mon existence. Je suis un chat-garou. Tu peux m'appeler Solembum. »

Selena resta surprise. On lui avait parlé des chats-garou mais elle croyait qu'il n'en existait plus. A ce moment la, la fille brune entra. En la voyant enfin de plus prêt, Selena se rendit compte qu'elle n'était en fait pas aussi jeune que cela. Elle semblait avoir au moins son age. Elle regarda le chat garou puis Selena.

Il vous a parlez?

Oui.

C'est étonnant, c'est la première fois.

Elle l'a regarda gêner.

Très bien...il faudrait que vous...enfin si vous voulez...venez avec moi.

Selena, intriguée la suivit dans les étages.

Je suis heureuse que votre fils aille mieux. Il va se remettre vite. Au fait, je suis Angela.

Selena inclina vaguement la tête.

Angela entra dans une chambre qui semblait être la sienne. Elle fouilla ses affaires puis sorties 3 petits objets.

Ce sont des os de Dragons. Si vous voulez, je peux lire votre avenir.

Selena la regarda surprise.

Pourquoi pas?

Je vous préviens, ce que je vous annoncerais je ne peux le contrôler. Ce ne sera pas forcément positif.

J'ai compris.

Angela se leva et jeta les os en prononcent trois mots en ancien langage. Puis elle les examina. Elle eut alors une expression sinistre et une compassion sincère se forma sur son visage.

Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas très bon.

Allez y.

Alors...votre vie...il semblerait que vous ayez déjà vécu plus des trois quart de votre existence.

Selena resta impassible. Angela, gênée, continua.

C'est assez étrange. Votre destin n'est pas particulier en soi...en fait il semblerait que votre existence n'ait comme but que de permettre l'arrivée de deux nouvelles puissances qui auront un rôle majeur dans le destin de notre pays...Malheureusement, vous allez beaucoup souffrir pour arriver a atteindre ce but. Ce que vous allez vivre dans les prochain mois sera pire que tout ce que vous avez vécu...

Angela s'arrêta quelques instants.

Pour l'amour, il semblerait que vous avez déjà rencontrer l'homme qui vous était destinée mais un autre homme va vous aimez d'un amour sincère et profond. Vous serez obligé de faire un choix bientôt et ce choix vous fera souffrir. Oh ma pauvre amie! Ce destin est bien funeste.

Selena ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Devait elle croire cela? Elle s'assit sur le lit et le chat garou revint sur ces genoux et sembla la regarder.

« Ta souffrance est déjà grande mais bientôt elle sera décuplée car le choix que tu feras entraînera inéluctablement une grande douleur. Quand tu chercheras refuge retourne d'où tu viens car personne ne pourra t'y retrouver et là bas, tu seras en sécurité. »

Selena regarda Angela.

Non, ne me dites rien. Solembum semble vous apprécier et nous compatissons à votre souffrance. Mais ce qu'il vous a dit, vous seule devez le savoir.

Selena approuva et se releva. D'innombrables pensées s'emparaient d'elle et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle trouva tout de même la force de revenir au chevet de Murtagh. Elle se demanda si Morzan savait où elle était et s'il savait qu'elle était en compagnie de Brom. Apparemment, personne ne semblait la chercher. Morzan la cherchait il lui même?

Elle resta chez le guérisseur près de deux semaines. Murtagh reprenait vite des forces et arrivait désormais à bouger sans souffrir, Selena en fut très heureuse. Brom lui apportait un soutient nécessaire et Selena profitait au mieux de son fils. Pour sa sécurité, elle commença a lui apprendre comment protéger son esprit. Il était encore petit mais si quelqu'un venait à savoir ce qui s'était passé, ils seraient en danger. Elle commença avec des exercices simples qui ne demandaient pas trop d'énergie. Murtagh semblait prendre ça pour un jeu et était assez doué.

Pourtant, un jour avant la fête qui avait lieu dans tout Urû'baen et qui fêtait l'anniversaire de l'avènement de Galbatorix, Selena retourna chez la nourrisse et lui remit Murtagh en lui faisant part des indications laissées par le guérisseur. Puis elle rentra. Elle appréhendait de se retrouver en face de Morzan de Morzan. Elle se rappela le regard horrifié qu'il avait eut. Comment allait il réagir en la voyant revenir deux semaines après?

Mais heureusement, il semblait absent. Avant de manger, elle fut reprise de nausée et compris enfin son état. Elle était de nouveau enceinte. Elle soupira. Que fallait il qu'elle fasse? Après une réflexion intense, elle décida de garder cette information secrète.

Le lendemain, après avoir revêtu une belle robe verte, elle se dirigea seule vers le palais. Elle se devait d'assister à cette fête pour que personne n'ait de soupçon à son égard.

Une fois dans la grande salle du trône, elle chercha machinalement ses connaissances du regard. Tous était là et semblaient surpris qu'elle soit seule. Alors seulement elle aperçut Morzan à côté du roi et se dirigea vers lui. Aucun geste ne trahit sa surprise mais son regard par contre semblait révéler qu'il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la voir apparaître. Comme si de rien était, elle se plaça à ses côtés mais ne lui décrocha pas un mot. Apparemment, le roi ne fut pas surpris et Selena comprit que Morzan ne lui avait rien dit de sa disparition. Elle en éprouva un soulagement incontesté. Elle remarqua tout de même que Morzan ne but pas une seule goutte d'alcool mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte.

La journée passa vite et la soirée arriva plus rapidement qu'elle ne s'y attendait. Les convives étaient d'humeurs fort joyeuses et la jeune femme s'éclipsa discrètement au milieu de la soirée. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers le parc puis, voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivit, retourna dans le château et parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide.

Elle arriva rapidement au point de rendez vous. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis elle entendit bientôt un chuchotement. Elle entreprit de répondre au code que Brom et Jeod avaient mis en place.

Quelques instants plus tard, un petit homme sortit d'un coup de derrière un pilier. C'était un homme trapu de petite taille. Son attitude démontrait clairement son excitation. Selena lui sourit. Ensuite, elle l'entraîna vers la salle où étaient enfermés les oeufs de dragons. Elle était gardée par deux soldats.

Selena se concentra sur eux et d'un murmure, les endormis. Le voleur la regarda admiratif. Selena se dirigea vers la porte et une nouvelle fois, plongea dans son esprit pour l'ouvrir. Il y eut un grincement et Selena put pénétrer dans la salle.

Celle ci n'était illuminée que par les rayons de la lune qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres mais elle parvint à distinguer nettement les 3 oeufs. Le voleur resta près de la porte pour faire le guet. Selena s'approcha du premier oeuf. Elle l'observa. Il devait y avoir une protection magique. Encore une fois, elle se concentra ardemment sur l'oeuf. Il y eut une sorte de lumière bleutée qui sembla coulée le long de l'oeuf quand elle eut dit le mot en ancien langage. Selena inspira et prit l'oeuf dans sa main. C'était une pierre bleue saphir et elle fut étonnée par sa légèreté. Elle se dirigea alors vers le deuxième oeuf qui était d'une couleur rouge rubis. Elle se demanda si la couleur de l'oeuf était la même que celle du dragon. Elle se concentra et inspira encore pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place.

Au moment où elle allait enlever la protection de l'oeuf, elle entendit un juron derrière elle. Elle se retourna instantanément. Le voleur lui faisait signe:

Quelqu'un vient...des soldats...Ils sont plusieurs. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec eux.

Selena se retourna sur l'œuf...

On n'a pas le temps ma Dame, ils seront la dans quelques minutes...si ils nous trouvent c'est fichu alors que la je peux déjà prendre celui la...

Après quelques secondes, Selena approuva et ils sortirent rapidement de la salle. Elle referma la porte et remit la protection.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement au bout du couloir.

Vous pourrez retrouver le souterrain?

Oui je pense

Alors allez y je vais les retenir.

Elle lui remit l'oeuf de dragon et commença à marcher d'un pas rapide vers la salle. Le voleur s'en alla immédiatement.

Selena sentait son coeur battre a tout rompre. Elle vit des formes un peu plus loin dans le couloir et fit mine d'être surprise par le spectacle des deux gardes endormis.

Que faites vous ici ma Dame?

Selena regarda l'Ombre qui s'adressait à elle sur un ton mielleux.

Je me promenait dans les couloirs et j'ai entendu du bruit. Alors je suis venu voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Selena avait dit cela avec un tel aplomb qu'elle même en était surprise. Il regarda les deux gardes endormis.

Il semblerait que ces deux la n'aient pas comprit le principe de la garde.

Il se retourna vers Selena. Elle ne détourna pas son regard. Elle lui fit un de ses sourires irrésistibles.

Il semblerait que les bruits que j'ai entendus provenaient de ses deux soldats. Je vois que vous avez la situation en main. Je peux donc repartir.

Il sourit.

Evidemment.

Selena la tête haute et le regard fier, se retourna et parti d'un pas tranquille, elle vit néanmoins l'Ombre observer la porte mais il ne décerna rien de particulier. Selena soupira de soulagement et se rendit chez Morzan. Elle souhaita ardemment que comme la veille il ne soit pas la.

Malheureusement pour elle, il était debout dans le salon. Elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il l'a regarda intensément puis s'approcha d'elle.

D'un coup, il se mit a genoux et prit sa taille entre ses bras. Selena gênée, ne bougea pas.

Oh Selena! J'ai cru que...tu étais parti avec Murtagh...Oh comme tu aurais eut raison...Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Comment ais je pu faire cela? Oh mon amour je t'en pris pardonne moi!

Selena croisa le regard de Morzan. Etait il sérieux? Il se releva et Selena lu dans ses yeux toute la peine qu'il ressentait.

Oh si tu savais comme je m'en veux...J'ai faillit tuer mon fils...j'était tellement en colère...a cause d'un homme que je détestait en plus...comment ais je pu faire cela?

Il prit Selena dans ses bras et tout ce qu'elle s'était promis de faire s'envola. Elle voulait le haïr mais le pouvait elle? Non certainement pas...Il lui avait fait du mal mais elle ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer profondément. Elle se demanda comment il réagirait si il savait ce qu'elle venait de faire et avec qui elle avait passé les deux dernières semaines.

Je savais pas où tu étais...j'aurais du le dire au roi et te chercher mais je pouvais pas...Je t'ais fais tellement souffrir. J'aurais compris que tu t'en ailles. Je te jure que ça n'arrivera plus. Plus jamais.

Selena se demanda encore une fois si il était sérieux. Il paraissait sincère mais elle ne pouvait savoir.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était jurée de faire, elle se laissa aller contre lui. Alors elle se sentit repartir en arrière quand ils s'étaient connus et se rappela leur baiser à Carvahall. Comme elle s'était sentit bien se jour la.

Il sembla deviner ses pensées et l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire et répondit a ses baisers. Pourrait elle le pardonner? Peut être pas. Mais elle l'aimait tellement que pour l'instant, il n'y avait plus rien que lui et elle comme si toutes ses années n'avaient pas passées.

Elle resta éveillée bien après lui. Elle se retourna et l'observa dormir. Devait elle lui dire qu'elle allait avoir un autre enfant? Elle se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Angela. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle aimait Morzan mais pouvait elle aussi condamner son enfant à naître à vivre sous le joug de Galbatorix?

Elle se rappela que Angela lui avait dit que ses enfants auraient un rôle primordial dans la guerre entre les Vardens et l'Empire.

Alors Selena eut une idée. Certainement la meilleure qu'elle est jamais eut: si personne ne savait qu'elle était enceinte, elle pourrait aisément caché l'enfant. Elle se demanda où.

Alors lui revint les propos de Solembum.

Elle compris alors tout le sens de ses paroles: c'est à Carvahall qu'elle devait aller. Là bas, son fils serait éloigné de l'emprise du roi, et même si par hasard il devenait Dragonnier, il pourrait choisir son camp et Selena savait que si tout ce passait comme elle le pensait, il ferait le bon choix. Le plus dur serait bien sur de quitter Morzan et de s'enfuir d'Urû'baen sans qu'on la retrouve.

Avant de s'endormir, Selena sourit. Elle se promit de trouver une solution.

D'un coup, elle pensa à Brom. Elle sourit encore.

« Oui, se dit elle, ça pourrait marcher ».


	10. Chapter 10: A la poursuite de l'oeuf

Chapitre 10: A la poursuite de l'œuf perdu. 

Le lendemain, Selena se réveilla bien après le départ de Morzan et décida d'aller directement voir Brom. Elle se dirigea vers la maison du guérisseur et arrivée devant, hésita avant de frapper.

Angela vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait l'air très en colère et quand elle la vit, ne dit aucun mot mais la fit entrer dans le salon. Selena attendit quelques instants et Brom surgit de la cuisine. Il semblait n'avoir pas dormit de la nuit et une expression d'intense soulagement apparut sur son visage quand il la vit.

Selena? Mon dieu, j'étais très inquiet! Que c'est il passé hier?

Nous avons été interrompu. Nous n'avons pu récupéré qu'un œuf.

Pardon?

Oui, des soldats sont arrivés sans prévenir accompagnés par Durza alors nous n'avons pas pu récupérer les deux autres.

Vous avez récupéré un œuf?

Oui, bien sur.

Mais…il a pu sortir?

Oui je pense, j'ai fait diversion et il a rejoint le souterrain. Enfin je crois.

Mais alors…

Que c'est il passé?

Notre voleur n'est pas venu au point de rendez vous. Nous avons cru que vous vous étiez fait attraper. Un peu plus et on allait vous chercher au château.

Vous voulez dire que le voleur est parti avec l'œuf?

Il semblerait oui. Je suis rassurer de vous voir saine et sauve. J'ai été très inquiet.

Je vais bien.

Mais pourquoi êtes vous venu ici?

J'ai besoin de votre aide. J'aimerais me rendre à Carvahall mais je ne peux y aller seule.

Vous voulez …

Oui d'ailleurs si possible, j'aimerais emmener Murtagh. Il va beaucoup mieux et je pense partir avec lui.

Vous voulez dire…

Et bien oui. Je veux rentrer à Carvahall. On sera en sécurité la bas.

Une lueur d'espoir sembla naître dans le regard de Brom. Il acquiesça en souriant.

Quand partons nous?

Au plus vite. Il faut que nous cherchions l'œuf. Des messagers vont prévenir les Vardens. Si ils le trouvent, on pourra le ramener.

Très bien. Demain matin alors?

Parfait.

Selena sortit quelques instants plus tard. Elle se rendit en ville. En passant devant la nourrice de Murtagh, elle vit le médecin qui lui avait annoncé sa grossesse sortir. Prise d'une inquiétude folle, elle se précipita dans la maison. Elle vit Morzan dans le salon. Il la regarda surpris puis sembla comprendre.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Murtagh à un peu de fièvre mais ce n'est pas grand chose. Il ira mieux dans quelques jours.

Selena se précipita au chevet de son fils. Il dormait paisiblement. Le voyant ainsi, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emmener. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite et elle savait que Brom ne l'attendrait pas. Elle se pencha et embrassa son fils. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille:

Maman va devoir partir quelques temps mon chéri. Mais je reviendrais ensuite et je t'emmènerais voir grand père.

Murtagh sembla entendre ses paroles et s'agita dans son sommeil. Elle l'embrassa encore et sortit de la chambre. Elle rejoignit Morzan. Il se leva. Ils sortirent ensemble et commencèrent à rentrer en direction du château. Machinalement, Morzan et Selena passèrent par la rue du guérisseur.

Je vais devoir partir.

Pourquoi?

Un œuf destiné à l'un de nos fils a été volé. Le roi m'envoie le chercher. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ais. J'essaierai de faire vite.

Elle acquiesça.

Je sais que je n'ai pas été correcte avec toi Selena. Mais j'étais sérieux hier. J'aurais compris si tu étais parti. Je te promets de faire mieux maintenant.

Le cœur de Selena se serra. Devait elle lui dire qu'elle était enceinte?

Il sortit un petit paquet.

Je tiens à t'offrir cela avant de partir.

Elle prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Il s'était arrêter a proximités de la maison où se trouvait Brom et elle se demanda si Morzan pouvait imaginer que son ennemis était dans cette maison et qu'elle était l'auteur du vol de l'œuf.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau. Il contenait un collier en argent. Le pendentif était sertit d'une émeraude qui s'emblait briller au milieu. Elle l'accrocha a son cou.

Ne l'enlève jamais. Ainsi, tu saura que je suis la pour toi et…

Il hésita une minute et sembla observer la rue. Il y avait juste un mendiant un peu plus loin. Dans un souffle Morzan termina sa phrase.

Et aussi que…je t'aime.

Selena fut surprise. C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait clairement qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne pu se retenir et lui sauta au cou. Il sembla amuser et l'embrassa, répondant à son étreinte.

Selena n'avait plus conscience ni du temps ni des gens. Elle voulait que tout reste ainsi. Elle oublia le départ de Morzan et le sien. Elle oublia le vol des œufs et la sombre prédiction d'Angela. Etrangement, elle se sentait aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle était arrivée et elle se mit à rire. Morzan, d'abord surprit par son rire franc qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps, se mit également à rire.

Ils semblaient dans un autre monde où seul eux deux pouvaient se comprendre. Ils continuèrent leur chemin enlacé.

Ils ne virent pas le mendiant rentrer chez le guérisseur. Ils ne virent pas son air désespéré et anéantit quand il enleva son déguisement pour redevenir Brom.

Seule Angela le vit en regardant par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier. Il leva les yeux vers elle et son regard montrait qu'il éprouvait un profond regret, de l'amertume et du désespoir. Puis il se dirigea vers le salon.

Lui même ne vit pas Angela se laisser glisser contre la rambarde et pleurer en silence. Toujours silencieusement, elle se releva et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle maudit Selena pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait puis se rappela sa prédiction. Angela savait que Selena n'avait pas choisit de se faire aimer par Brom. Malgré cela, elle lui en voulut beaucoup. Elle même était jeune mais avait rejoint les Vardens plusieurs années auparavant, presque au moment où Brom les avait crée. Elle n'avait alors que 15 ans mais elle avait été subjugué par le chef des Vardens, par son passé et son histoire et s'était juré de l'aimer toujours. Elle s'était elle même exilée à Urû'baen pour pouvoir l'aider de son mieux et pouvoir améliorer ses dons. Elle avait été heureuse quand il était venu la trouver quelques semaines plus tôt et elle s'était prise a espérer que si il était venu si près du château, c'était peut être parce qu'il était motivé par ses sentiments. Elle avait comprit qu'il n'en était rien quand elle avait comprit que c'était pour Selena qu'il était revenu et pas uniquement pour la mission qu'il lui était destiné. Elle avait été alors très triste d'autant qu'elle avait comprit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas a elle et qu'il considérait ses capacités et la magie qu'elle utilisait comme frivole et "inutile". Ils en avaient parlé la veille même et cela l'avait mis en rage.

L'après midi passa et elle resta enfermée dans sa chambre. Elle refusa même de sortir pour le déjeuné.

Elle ignorait si Brom avait conscience des sentiments qui l'animait mais elle en doutait car jamais il n'y faisait allusion et la traitait actuellement avec une indifférence totale. Elle savait aussi que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

Dans la nuit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. En remontant dans sa chambre, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et redescendit immédiatement. Elle se retrouva face à Brom. Il avait le regard vague et marchait d'un pas hésitant. Sans même réfléchir, elle comprit qu'il avait noyé son chagrin dans l'alcool. Il voulut aller dans le salon mais chancela.

C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, elle en avait le certitude mais elle n'allait pas faire comme si elle n'avait pas vu la détresse qui l'animait et décida de le consoler comme elle pouvait. Elle l'aida a se tenir droit et lui fit prendre la direction de sa chambre. D'abord surprit par ce geste, il se laissa guidée par la jeune fille, s'appuyant de tout son poids sur elle. Angela savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre a lui qui était trop éloignée, alors elle ouvrit la porte de la sienne et l'y fit entrer. Brom s'arrêta un instant puis elle le poussa en direction du lit. Il s'assit et la regarda un instant hébété puis haussa les épaule et commença a enlever sa chemise et ses bottes. Il semblait parfaitement lucide et avait conscience de la proximité de la jeune fille. Celle ci se mit à rougir et bafouilla quelque chose avant de se tourner vers la porte pour sortir.

Brom l'en empêcha en lui prenant le bras et la retourna vers lui. Il s'était levé et la regardait intensément. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. D'un coup, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Surprise par son geste, elle l'enlaça à son tour et eut un geste réconfortant. Brom desserra son étreinte et la regarda encore. Angela n'avait plus conscience du reste. Elle semblait envoûtée par cet homme qui se tenant devant elle.

Brom ne savait lui même pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il répondait sans doute a une pulsion déclencher par l'alcool. En temps normal, jamais il n'aurait agit de cette manière. Il savait pertinemment les sentiments qu'éprouvait Angela même s'il se disait que c'était pur caprice d'une jeune fille et qu'elle oublierait bien vite jusqu'à son existence. Malgré tout, il était accablé par le chagrin et avait l'impression que depuis toujours, tout ce qu'il avait eut avait été détruit ou éloigné de lui. Il avait besoin, à ce moment, d'une présence physique a ses côté d'une personne qui lui donnerait l'amour dont il avait besoin et qu'il ne recevait plus depuis la mort de Saphira. Il enserra encore la taille d'Angela et caressa ses boucles brunes.

Cette nuit, il ne voulait plus penser à Selena et à l'envoûtement qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Cette nuit il voulait être libéré d'elle. Alors, il se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa fiévreusement.

Le lendemain, Selena se réveilla un peu avant le départ de Morzan et lui dit au revoir. Elle prépara ses affaires et mit une robe simple pour ne pas être remarquée elle prit dans un sac quelques robes qu'elle portait quand elle était enceinte de Murtagh et mit également son manteau de velours qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Elle récupéra également son arc et ses flèches que Morzan lui avait offert et se demanda si elle aurait besoin de son épée. Elle réfléchit. Elle serait accompagnée par Brom qui avait suivit le même entraînement que Morzan. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de son épée surtout qu'elle ne l'avait jamais utilisée et ne s'était pas réentrainé depuis 6 ans. Elle décida que cette arme reviendrait à l'un de ses fils. Après tout c'était une arme masculine bien qu'elle était plus légère que celle de Morzan.

Elle sortit discrètement de l'enceinte du château puis de la ville. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit que Brom lui avait indiqué la veille. Selena se sentait mal vis a vis de son fils aîné qu'elle laissait seul a Urû'baen puis se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle aille au plus vite à Carvahall pour mettre au monde son enfant et qu'ensuite, elle reviendrait chercher Murtagh. Elle se demanda comment réagirait le roi quand il saurait que Selena avait disparut. Il l'a ferait sans doute chercher par ses soldats mais Selena avait été initié à la magie par Morzan et se débrouillait pas trop mal avec des armes. Et puis elle était accompagnée de Brom.

Elle arriva assez vite au point de rendez vous. Etrangement, il n'y avait encore personne. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et attendit quelques minutes les yeux fermés pour se remettre les idées en place. Quelques minutes après, elle entendit des chevaux arriver dans sa direction et elle se releva. Il y avait deux cavaliers. Selena plissa les yeux et reconnu la forme de Jeod à coté de Brom.

Ils la saluèrent d'un geste. Jeod sauta à terre et lui amena le troisième cheval.

Selena observa les deux hommes. Jeod semblait d'humeur joyeuse et entraînante et elle ne put retenir un sourire quand il lui tendit les reines du cheval en chantant une chanson qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Brom lui semblait très fatigué et ne lui adressa pas un mot. Quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle y sentit de la déception, du désespoir et même un peu de culpabilité. Il semblait particulièrement grincheux et avait la même expression que Morzan arborait quand il en avait assez des commentaires de Selena lors de leur premier voyage après qu'elle l'eut guérit de sa blessure. Selena sourit en se rappelant ces moments.

Jeod lui dit de ne pas faire attention. Elle se rendit compte qu'il devait avoir le même age qu'elle. Il commencèrent a parler de tout et de rien. Parfois, Jeod demandait l'approbation de Brom qui lui répondait vaguement mais ne semblait pas vouloir participer a la conversation. Jeod expliqua donc à Selena qu'ils iraient par la terre car ils avaient besoin de contacter des Vardens sur le chemin et qu'il devait aller dans certaines villes bien qu'il eut été plus facile pour elle de voyager en bateau en remontant le Ramr. Il lui dit que certains messagers Vardens avaient eut vent de la direction prise par le voleur. Il se dirigeait apparemment vers Bullridge au nord d'Urû'baen.

Ainsi commença la quête de l'œuf. Ils s'arrêtaient souvent dans les villages pour demander aux habitants si ils avaient vu leur homme. A plusieurs reprises, on les informa positivement et ils se dirigèrent donc vers Bullridge. Cependant, Selena ne put bien longtemps garder sa grossesse secrète car les nausées duent à son état la reprenait quasiment tout les matins. Ce fut Brom qui comprit en premier et, malgré le fait qu'il ne lui adressait presque pas la parole, il lui ramena un jour une petite carriole tirée par deux chevaux. Il insinua qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille à cheval dans son état et Jeod sembla enfin comprendre. Il la congratula pendant plusieurs minutes sous le regard assassin de Brom.

Après quelques semaines, Selena eut un malaise. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de pénétrer son esprit sans pour autant y arriver. Elle sentit ses forces diminuer. Elle eut peur pour son enfant. Elle eut peur de le perdre en même temps que son énergie diminuait. Alors soudain, tout s'arrêta et elle se sentit s'évanouir. Elle eut conscience mais très vaguement du cri de Jeod et de Brom qui se précipitait vers elle.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il faisait nuit et Jeod dormait. Brom veillait et regardait les flammes danser. Selena se releva doucement il sembla se rendre compte qu'elle était réveillée. Il lui tendit une gamelle pleine de nourriture qu'elle avala avec reconnaissance.

Que c'est il passé?

Il releva la tête. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, il l'a regarda en face.

Je ne sais pas. A vous de me le dire.

J'ai eus l'impression qu'on voulait entrer dans mon esprit.

Peut être que votre cher Morzan se demande où vous êtes?

Selena releva le ton insultant de la phrase.

Non ça m'étonnerait. Morzan est parti à la recherche de œuf. A mon avis ce serait plutôt le roi.

Brom prit un bout du rôti qui cuisait et le mâcha en silence. Il semblait réfléchir. Il pointa son couteau en direction du cou de Selena.

Comment avez vous eu cela?

Pourquoi ça vous intéresse?

Parce que c'est une amulette et que c'est sans doute cela qui a permis d'éviter que le roi puisse vous visualiser. Mais elle se sert de votre énergie pour repousser l'attaque et c'est pour ça que vous avez eut un malaise.

Selena eut un geste vers son ventre. Son bébé était il toujours en vie?

Il va bien.

Brom avait dit cela comme si il avait pu lire dans ses pensées. Elle était rassurée.

C'est Morzan qui me l'a offert, avant de partir.

Brom sembla surprit.

Pourquoi aurait il fait une telle chose?

Oui pourquoi lui avait il offert une amulette? Avait il comprit qu'elle allait partir contre la volonté du roi? Savait il qu'elle était enceinte?

Selena resta silencieuse et Brom sembla retomber dans le même état qu'auparavant.

Le matin, ils arrivèrent à Bullridge et commencèrent à recueillir des informations. A un moment, Selena cru reconnaître une femme dans la foule mais n'arriva pas à mettre un nom sur son visage et fit comme si de rien n'était.

Elle ne se rappela que le soir de qui il s'agissait. Elle se rappela la première fois qu'elle était arrivée à la cours et les 3 femmes auxquelles elle avait parlé et qui avaient été méchante. Elle se rappela les insinuations mesquines de cette Trista et comprit que cette femme était assez intelligente pour aller parler au soldats et pour qu'ils la ramènent.

Elle allait en parler à Brom quand ils furent attaqués. Plusieurs soldats sortirent de derrière un buisson et attaquèrent les 3 compagnons. D'un même geste, Brom et Jeod dégainèrent leurs armes et Brom dit quelques mots en ancien langage. Elle était effarée, il venait d'ordonner aux chevaux de l'éloigner. Selena lui ordonna de s'arrêter la où il était et regarda ses deux amis se battre pour elle. A un moment, elle vit un soldat passer derrière Brom. Alors, elle sortit son arc de son carquois et le banda. Sa flèche partit d'un coups pour aller se figer entre les deux yeux de l'homme. Les quelques soldats restant s'enfuirent et Selena prit d'autres flèches qu'elle lança tour à tour.

Les soldats s'effondrèrent un par un. Selena abaissa son arc et regarda les deux hommes. Tous deux semblaient surprit par son geste. Elle même était étonnée du sang froid dont elle avait fait preuve.

Silencieusement, elle se rassit dans la charrette et commença à faire avancer ses chevaux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, rengainèrent leurs épées et la rejoint.

Le voyage continua. Brom semblait un peu plus disposé a lui adresser la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait sauver la vie. Ils continuèrent leur route pendant plusieurs mois. Arrivé a Gil'Ead, Brom apprit que l'œuf avait été vendu a un marchant de Teirm. Ils décidèrent de ci rendrent. Plusieurs mois passèrent encore. Un jour, pourtant, ils arrivèrent a Yazuac et Brom annonça a Selena que Jeod irait en direction de Teirm pour récupérer l'œuf et que lui irait avec elle jusqu'à Carvahall puis le rejoindrait. Selena n'était pas très sure que c'était la bonne solution. Brom serait plus utile à Teirm où Morzan serait certainement si il avait apprit la même chose qu'eux.

Mais elle préféra ne pas relever et accepta sa proposition.

Ils se séparèrent le lendemain matin. Selena était fatiguée. Elle était maintenant enceinte de 4 mois et ses rondeurs étaient visibles.

Brom l'accompagna comme promit jusqu'à Carvahall. Ils étaient à quelques lieues du village quand il l'arrêta. Le soir commençait à tomber.

Selena je vais bientôt m'en aller. Avant cela, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose.

Selena le regarda. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire mais ne voulait pas l'entendre. Angela l'avait prévenue et elle n'y avait pas cru. Elle aimait bien Brom mais son amour allait entièrement à Morzan.

Je …je vous ais vu…avec Morzan, avant que l'on parte.

Selena comprit alors d'où venait son ressentiment. Il avait sans doute espéré qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, Selena n'aimerait plus Morzan. Oh quelle déception cela avait du être quand il les avait vu dans la rue! Selena abaissa ses yeux. Il continua.

Je vous aime Selena. Je vous ais aimé dès que je vous ais vu entrer dans ce bureau. Je vous aime et je vous aimerais toujours.

Selena le regarda désolé.

Oh Brom…J'aimerais vous dire la même chose…mais vous savez que c'est faux.

Pourquoi? Morzan a toujours été un monstre! Pourquoi l'aimez vous?

Je ne sais pas Brom mais je l'aime. Vous même vous l'avez aimé jadis. Pouvez vous me blâmer?

C'était différent. Il n'était pas un traître et il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il a fait! Comment pouvez vous l'aimer malgré cela?

Je l'aime et c'est tout. Brom, je porte son fils. J'aime Morzan plus que ma vie et je l'aimerais même après ma mort.

Brom, visiblement en colère, allait répliquer mais à ce moment la, un cavalier arriva a bride abattu. C'était Jeod. Brom le regarda interrogent son ami du regard.

L'œuf…Il n'est plus a Teirm…Il est a Gil'ead. Ajihad me l'a dit. Il a rencontré Morzan, ils se sont battus. Il était dans un sale état mais il s'en remettra. Angela est avec lui.

Quoi? Mais que fait elle la bas?

Aucune idée. Elle a du partir après nous.

Brom repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle. Il revit la jeune fille étendu endormit sur son lit quand il l'avait quitté sans bruit au matin. La culpabilité l'envahit. Lui en voulait elle de ce qu'il avait fait? Pourrait elle lui pardonner d'avoir profité de ses sentiments?

Nous devons aller a Gil'ead. Si Morzan y est avant nous, tout est perdu.

Il regarda Selena. Elle approuva. Un élan de tristesse l'envahit. Elle savait que Brom allait se battre contre Morzan et elle savait que l'un des deux mourrait. Les deux cavaliers partirent en direction de Gil'ead. Selena se dirigea vers le village. Elle le traversa. Il était entièrement vide à cette heure tardive. Elle arriva devant la maison de son père. Il y avait de la lumière par la fenêtre. Elle rajusta sa robe de velours vert et rabattit son capuchon noir. Elle frappa. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Selena ne la connaissait pas. Elle était un peu plus petite qu'elle avait des cheveux blonds qui descendaient sur ses épaules et des yeux bleus intenses.

Je voudrais voir Cadoc ou Garrow s'il vous plait.

La femme la regarda et sembla impressionnée par les habits noble de Selena.

Je suis Marian, la femme de Garrow. Entrez.

Selena s'exécuta. Elle entra dans le salon. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand elle entendit la voix surprise de son frère. Il entra a son tour dans le salon.

Que me voulez vous ma Dame?

Elle le regarda. Il avait changé aussi. Il semblait plus vieux. Elle se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 7 ans.

Elle abaissa son capuchon qui cachait son visage et il la reconnu aussitôt. Il eut un regard effaré.

Bonsoir Garrow. Ca fait longtemps hein?


	11. Chapter 11: Retour a Carvahall

eh bien voila la suite. J'espere qu'elle vous plaira.bonne lecture

**Chapitre 11: Retour a Carvahall.**

Garrow resta un instant stupéfait. Il observait sa jeune sœur d'un regard étrange. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé. Il s'agissait bien de Selena avec six ans de plus que lorsqu'elle avait disparu. Il eut une expression étrange et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Son expression fut alors pleine de reproche.

-Que fais tu la Selena? Comment oses tu revenir ici après ce que tu as fais?

Selena soupira, il réagissait a peu près comme elle l'avait imaginé.

-Je viens chercher refuge chez notre père Garrow.

-Notre père? Mais tu l'as abandonné lâchement il y a 6 ans pour pouvoir fuir avec un inconnu. Tu n'es plus sa fille depuis que tu as préféré un inconnu a ton père.

Selena sembla accuser le choc. Garrow sourit intérieurement. Sa sœur semblait souffrir mais pouvait elle imaginer la souffrance qu'elle avait fait endurer à sa famille?

Selena eut un sourire triste.

-Et pourtant je suis revenu quelques temps pour demander asile à Cadoc car je porte son petit fils et je souhaite pour lui un foyer aimant comme l'a été le mien.

Garrow accusa lui aussi le coups. Selena était donc enceinte.

-Le père de cet enfant ne peut il pas assurer le bien être de sa famille? Je croyais qu'au moins tu aurais fui pour quelqu'un d'honorable.

Selena eut encore un sourire emprunt de tristesse et de regret. Quand elle répondit, sa voix semblait lointaine.

-Garrow, le père de mon fils est un homme plus qu'honorable et s'il connaissait l'existence de cet enfant, je ne serais pas venu d'Urû'baen comme une pauvresse mais avec une escorte digne de ce nom, qui ferait pâlir d'envi toute les femmes de la région.

-Tu dis qu'il ne connaît pas l'existence de l'enfant? Pourquoi?

-Pour des raisons que je ne t'exposerais pas maintenant Garrow. Plus tard peut être, quand le temps sera venu. Quand je jugerais digne de te dire qui est l'homme que j'aime et pourquoi exactement je suis ici et tout ce qui c'est passé ces 6 dernières années. Pour l'instant, je suis lasse, mon voyage m'a énormément fatiguée et j'aimerais voir notre père. En sa présence, je vous expliquerais tout.

Garrow regarda Selena un instant et acquiesça. Il baissa les yeux.

-Selena, notre père est mourrant.

-Quoi?

-Il est malade depuis plusieurs mois mais même les mixtures de Polana ne peuvent rien pour lui. Il y a plusieurs jours qu'il ne peut se lever.

Selena eut un regard horrifié et son visage prit une expression d'intense détresse. Garrow devina ce qu'elle allait dire et la laissa aller rejoindre son père dans sa chambre.

Selena entra sans bruit. Marian, la femme de Garrow, releva les yeux vers elle et lui laissa sa place. Selena s'assit près de Cadoc et le regarda dormir. Il avait beaucoup vieillit depuis son départ. D'un coup, une immense culpabilité s'empara d'elle.

Elle avait toujours du veiller sur son père et son frère. Sa mère était morte pour lui donner la vie et depuis sa naissance, elle avait remplit son rôle a sa place.

Elle en avait beaucoup souffert et c'était la raison essentielle de sa fuite avec Morzan. Avec lui, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle désirait: un vie plus libre même si en suivant cette voix, elle s'était enfoncer dans l'esclavage de l'amour.

Elle se demanda si son père serait dans cet état si elle était restée. Selena ne pu retenir un sanglot quand elle se dit que cette situation était de sa faute et quel mal elle avait fait a son père en l'abandonnant.

Cadoc sembla entendre sa fille pleurer car il se réveilla à cet instant et la regarda. Selena tacha d'essuyer ses larmes et de sourire à son père. Celui ci parla d'une voix très faible.

-Alors te voici de retour ma fille?

Selena ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer encore. Elle se rapprocha du vieil homme.

-Oh père pardonnez moi! Je m'en veux tellement!

Cadoc respira difficilement.

-J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai pu comprendre ton choix. Si j'avais su a quel point tu souffrais j'aurais tout fais pour t'aider. Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit?

-Je ne sais pas père. J'avais honte de ce que je pensais. Oh si je n'était pas parti vous ne seriez pas la…

-Bien sur que si Selena. C'est mon destin et je l'accepte. Le tien n'était pas de rester à Carvahall avec nous et tu es parti. As tu été heureuse au moins? Cet étranger t'a t il bien traité?

Selena essuya ses larmes. Elle aurait aimé lui dire toute la vérité mais son état était déjà critique.

-Oui père. Il a été très bien. Il m'a emmené à Urû'baen. Il m'a offert tout ce que je désirais.

-Alors pourquoi es tu revenu?

-Parce que…

Selena hésita. Pouvait elle lui dire que c'était pour sauver son fils des griffes de Galbatorix?

-Parce que…vous me manquiez père…et parce que je vais avoir un fils.

-Vraiment?

-Oui père.

Le vieil homme sembla se décrisper et esquissa un sourire.

-Père pardonnez moi je vous en pris.

Cadoc eut une quinte de toux. Il reprit sa respiration douloureusement.

-Je t'ai pardonné il y a longtemps ma fille. Je vous accorde à toi et à ton fils ma bénédiction. Puisse t il avoir un grand destin.

Selena songea que son père ne pouvait imaginer que son second fils -tout comme l'aîné- était promis à un avenir plus important que n'importe quel enfant. Ses fils allaient devenir des Dragonniers et leurs vies allaient avoir un impact capital dans l'avenir de l'empire.

Cadoc mourut quelques jours plus tard, alors que Selena était à son chevet. Elle pleura seule un long moment avant d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à son frère et a sa belle sœur. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit la connaissance de son neveu Roran, un garçon plein de vie da peine deux ans. Songeant que Murtagh était encore dans la capital, elle ne pu retenir ses larmes.

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du village et l'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Selena sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les regards curieux et désapprobateurs des villageois.

Qui comprendrait que ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre Morzan n'était pas un simple caprice de jeune fille mais une volonté du destin?

Elle entendit aussi les murmures insultants sur son passage. Elle se rappela dans quelles circonstances elle était partie. Dreef avait il dit aux habitants du village que Selena l'avait attaqué et qu'elle était complice de Morzan?

Malgré tout, elle resta digne durant toute la cérémonie et savait très bien que le village allait maintenant commérer sur son retour alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle sourit aux quelques personnes qui lui lançaient des regards pleins de haine.

Pouvaient ils avoir conscience du rôle qu'elle avait a jouer ici à Carvahall? Pouvaient ils comprendre quels sacrifices elle avait fait pour parvenir jusqu'ici?

Bien sur que non songea t elle. D'un coup elle se mit a penser a Morzan et caressa son amulette. Où était il? Savait il que l'œuf était à Gil'ead? Y était il déjà? Allait il revenir de son voyage?

Une inquiétude passa sur son visage. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle savait qu'il lui était hors de question de tenter de visualiser son mari. Il était protégé et bien trop puissant pour elle.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Garrow la fit asseoir à la table et prit place en face d'elle.

-Je vais te poser des questions et je veux des réponses. La vérité.

Elle acquiesça.

-Je veux savoir comment tout a commencé. Dreef a dit que cet homme t'avait mit la tête à l'envers et te forçait à accomplir sa volonté.

Selena fut estomaquée.

-Pas du tout. J'ai demandé à Morzan pour l'accompagner. Il ne m'a jamais forcé à le faire. Il a toujours été correct avec moi.

-Comment as tu dit qu'il s'appelait?

-Morzan. Je te l'ai dit Garrow. Je ne suis pas parti avec n'importe quel voyageur. Morzan est un des deux derniers Dragonniers existant. Il m'a emmené à Urû'baen mais il ne pas forcer a le suivre.

-Tu veux dire que cet enfant est son fils?

-Absolument.

-Il eut un regard dégoûté.

-Garrow, tu n'as pas à me juger. J'ai aimé Morzan dès que je l'ai vu chez Polana. Mon destin était dès lors scellé. Je l'ai suivit, j'ai apprit à me servir des armes et de la magie, j'ai réaliser certaines missions pour lui et j'ai fais tout cela par choix. Pas par obligation.

Garrow resta surpris. Il perdit même le fil de ses questions. Selena continua à débiter son histoire ce qui lui fit étonnamment du bien.

-J'ai rencontrer le roi et il a accepté notre union. Il y a trois ans, j'ai eut un premier fils, Murtagh. Aujourd'hui, je suis de nouveau enceinte. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis revenu? Parce que je ne veux pas que mon second fils vive sous le joug de Galbatorix. Parce que je veux qu'il ait le choix. J'ai choisi de rejoindre les Vardens pour pouvoir préserver l'avenir de mes enfants. Quand mon fils sera né, je retournerai à Urû'baen et si je le peux, je ramènerai Murtagh ici.

-Et si tu ne peux pas?

-Alors j'aurais échoué et je le condamnerais à vivre en esclave de Galbatorix. Alors je resterais avec lui.

Garrow regarda Selena.

-Et qu'en pensera Morzan?

-Si je reviens ici, alors c'est qu'il ne sera plus (sa voix sembla se serrer) si je ne reviens pas alors il n'en saura rien.

-Et ton fils?

-Garrow je croyais que tu avais compris. Marian et toi serez de bons parents pour lui si je ne peux revenir. Il faut que tu lui apprenne ce que père nous a apprit si je n'ais pas la possibilité de le faire. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être parti il y a six ans et tu as le droit. Mais mon fils n'y est pour rien et j'aimerai que tu me promettes que, si je ne reviens pas, tu t'en occuperas à ma place, comme de ton propre fils.

Garrow voulait refuser. Comment aurait il pu accepter cela? Sa sœur était en train de lui dire qu'elle allait abandonner son enfant. Pourtant il acquiesça en silence. Selena eu un sourire triste.

Il se rappela soudain la jeune fille enjouée et souriante qui avait été sa sœur et se rendit compte des épreuves qu'elle avait enduré durant ces années et l'énorme sacrifice qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Il comprenait en la regardant à cet instant que Selena avait parfaitement conscience que le temps lui était compté. Si elle survivait a son accouchement-ce qui était fortement probable- elle rentrerait à Urû'baen et alors se jouerait son destin. En venant ici, elle désirait uniquement assurer la sécurité de son second fils au détriment de la sienne. Il se demanda si elle pourrait ramener son fils aîné également et si elle même reviendrait.

Ensuite Garrow expliqua ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Polana avait réussit a sauver Dreef qui avait dit a qui voulait l'entendre que Selena avait été enlevé par l'étranger qui était sûrement un magicien. Selena fut étonnée qu'il n'ait pas dit un mot sur Elys qu'il avait pourtant vu mais peut être avait il pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ou d'un sort jeté par Morzan pour l'effrayer.

Il lui raconta qu'il était revenu plusieurs semaines plus tard et qu'ayant trouvé son père ainsi seul, il avait décidé de retourner finir son travail au plus vite. En ville, il avait rencontré Marian qu'il avait ramené à Carvahall pour l'épouser. Puis, il était resté à la ferme de Cadoc pour l'aider dans son travail. Deux ans auparavant, Marian était tombé enceinte et Roran était né 9 mois après. Ils avaient longtemps espéré le retour de Selena (surtout leur père en fait) mais s'étaient résolu à sa disparition et s'étaient même demandé si elle n'était pas morte.

Ensuite, Selena raconta l'intégralité de son histoire de sa fuite de Carvahall a son retour. Elle lui parla de Jaalhor, de sa fuite de chez Trikerhé, du sauvetage de Morzan, de son apprentissage de la magie puis de son arrivée dans la capital, de ses brèves rencontres avec Galbatorix, de la naissance de Murtagh, de sa frustration a l'idée qu'il grandisse entre les mains d'une autre, de sa découverte des véritables motivations du roi et des raisons l'ayant poussé à accepter l'union de Morzan et Selena. Elle lui raconta comment elle rejoint les Vardens, sa rencontre avec Brom, la folie de Morzan et ses remords après la blessure infligé a Murtagh, le vol de l'œuf, sa décision de rejoindre Carvahall après avoir compris qu'elle était enceinte et la volonté farouche de protéger son enfant qui allait avoir un rôle primordial dans la guerre prochaine entre l'empire et les Vardens.

Garrow écouta attentivement le récit de Selena et quand elle eut finit, resta longuement a réfléchir, puis, il accepta de l'accueillir durant les derniers mois de sa grossesse.

Le temps passa. Selena se re-familiarisa vite avec Carvahall et devint très amie avec Marian. Néanmoins elle se promenait souvent dans le jardin en caressant son ventre d'un air distant. Elle semblait extrêmement pensive. Elle ne parlait a personne excepté son frère et sa belle sœur. Elle regardait son neveu jouer et son regard se brouillait. Comme elle aurait aimé que Murtagh vive à Carvahall.

Mais à ce moment la, elle eut l'inébranlable certitude que son fils aîné ne partirait pas d'Urû'baen avant longtemps et que lorsqu'il le ferai, elle serait morte depuis plusieurs années. Elle repensa à la prédiction d'Angela. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait presque achevé sa vie.

Garrow arriva a ce moment la et s'assit a coté d'elle sur le banc. Selana réalisa que si elle n'avait pas cru Angela sur le coup, elle avait maintenant pleinement conscience de la véracité de ses paroles. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Selena mourrait après la naissance de son fils et elle le savait également, elle ne reverrait jamais Morzan.

Alors, elle éclata en sanglot et s'effondra en pleur sur l'épaule de son frère. Celui ci la prit dans ses bras et tenta en vain de la réconforter.

Au bout de quatre mois, Selena était constamment à cran. Elle se demandait si Brom était enfin arrivé a Gil'ead et si il avait retrouvé l'œuf. Elle espéra ardemment qu'il soit parvenu a Gil'ead avant Morzan et qu'il éviterait ainsi leur confrontation. Elle savait que tout dépendait du moment ou Morzan avait su où était l'œuf. Avec Elyssoundra, il atteindrait la ville où il était en quelques jours alors qu'il fallait à Brom plusieurs mois pour y arriver. Après réflexion, elle su que de toute façon, ils se trouveraient ensemble a Gil'ead car leur destin était malheureusement de s'affronter.

Au bout de seulement huit mois de grossesse, Selena mis au monde son second fils. Quand elle le teint dans ses bras, elle ne pu que ce demander pourquoi le sort avait décidé que son fils allaient connaître un destin certes glorieux mais emplit de souffrances.

Encore une fois, elle eut l'impression, en touchant son enfant, qu'une certitude absolue l'envahissait. Alors se souvenant des histoires que Morzan lui avaient raconté lors de leur voyage vers Urû'baen, elle dit:

-Bienvenu a toi, Eragon mon fils.

Et elle sut que si il avait été la, Morzan aurait dit de même et qu'où il se trouvait, il approuvait son choix. Eragon avait été le premier des Dragonniers et elle savait que son fils serait le premier Dragonniers de la nouvelle génération. Elle sut sans même comprendre comment que l'œuf qu'elle avait volé pour les Vardens lui était destiné et qu'il serait le premier à recevoir son héritage.

L'accouchement de Selena l'avait rendu très faible et la semaine qui suivit, elle eut du mal à se lever. Pourtant, elle y parvint tout de même. Un soir, alors que Garrow et Marian était dans le salon, elle était restée dans sa chambre avec Eragon.

Tout a coups, elle entendit frapper. Marian entra dans la chambre:

-Selena, un homme est là, il veut te voir.

Selena sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle déposa Eragon dans son berceau et descendit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Elle entra dans le salon et vit Garrow parler avec un homme. Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara d'elle et elle ne pu retenir ses larmes.

Devant elle, Brom la regardait et il semblait a la fois triste et fatigué. Sans un mot, il s'approcha d'elle et sortit un paquet. En enlevant le tissu qui l'empaquetait, elle comprit ce qu'il faisait car elle avait déjà vu Morzan faire de même en tendant l'épée de Jaalhor au roi.

Brom releva la tête et lui tendit Zar'roc.

Alors, si Selena avait encore de l'espoir, il s'effaça tout à coups. Morzan ne se séparait jamais de Zar'roc. Le fait que Brom la possédait ne signifiait qu'une chose: Morzan était mort.

Selena sentit un immense vide se creuser en elle et sans s'en rendre compte, s'effondra par terre.


	12. Chapter 12: Rencontre a Gil'ead

Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment sympa ! Je me suis dépêchée pour finir ce chapitre et corriger les grosses fautes. Bonne lecture !!!

**Chapitre 12: Rencontre à Gil'Ead.**

Après avoir quitté Selena, Brom et Jeod reprirent la route pour Gil'ead au galop. Ce n'est qu'au milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment plus avancer dans l'obscurité qu'ils décidèrent de faire halte jusqu'au petit matin. Tout deux très excités, ils n'arrivèrent pas à s'endormir et Brom demanda plus d'indications à Jeod quand au bien fondé des nouvelles informations.

J'étais en direction de Teirm quand j'ai rencontré Ajihad tout a fait par hasard. Tu l'aurais vu! Il était complètement avachit sur son cheval à demi mort. J'ai réussi à le faire descendre mais il était bien accroché crois moi! Il délirais complètement…j'ai quand même réussis à tirer deux ou trois choses cohérentes…apparemment, il était lui aussi en route pour Teirm, il avait eu la même information que nous. Si j'ai tout compris, il a rencontré Morzan sur le chemin et l'a provoqué en duel.

-L'imbécile…

-Peut être mais en tout cas, Morzan est maintenant persuader que l'œuf est a Teirm et il s'y est sûrement précipité.

-Je croyais qu'Ajihad t'avais dit que l'œuf était à Gil'Ead.

-J'ai dit ça?

-Oui.

-Alors je me suis trompé…ça devait être l'excitation…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment Ajihad qui me l'a dit Brom.

-Alors qui?

-J'y viens. J'étais donc avec Ajihad mourrant en plein milieu d'une route quand on a entendu un cheval arrivé au galop. J'ai réussit à transporter Ajihad un peu en retrait sur le bord de la route et on s'y est caché. J'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas très bon: peu de gens galope sur cette route surtout que peu de gens connaisse son existence…

-Viens en au fait s'il te plait.

-Oui bien sur. Donc le cavalier approchait et nous étions cachés. Je pensais qu'il passerais sans nous voir et j'avais tord. Il s'est arrêté et est descendu de son cheval. J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait être découvert: le signalement d'Ajihad est dans quasiment toute les villes de l'Empire. Mais il faut croire que j'avais tord, le cavalier était en fait une cavalière et s'était Angela.

-A la mention du nom d'Angela, Brom eut un pincement au cœur. Jeod ne sembla pas remarquer l'expression lugubre de Brom et continua.

-Angela a demandé où tu étais.

-Et tu lui as dit quoi?

-La vérité: que tu avais accompagné Selena à Carvahall chez son frère.

-Oh très bien.

Jeod eut une expression ironique.

-Elle a été bizarre et elle a dit quelque chose que j'ai pas compris mais si tu veux mon avis c'était pas très gentils et certainement pas digne d'une jeune femme comme elle.

-Sans doute.

Jeod eut un regard interrogateur, il se demandait manifestement ce qui valait à Angela d'être aussi antipathique vis à vis de Brom. Mais comme il comprit que Brom ne dirait rien, il continua.

-Angela m'a dit un truc comme:"va le retrouver, l'œuf n'est pas a Teirm, c'est un canular, il est a Gil'ead." Charmant non?

-Et tu l'as cru?

-Pas vraiment. Mais son chat est apparu. Tu savais que c'était un chat-garou?

-Oui.

-Et bien moi pas. Il a redit la même chose et pour s'assurer que j'avais bien compris, il l'a redit en ancien langage. J'étais bien obliger d'y croire. Angela a dit qu'elle s'occupait d'Ajihad et m'a littéralement envoyé balader. Franchement, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. Elle avait l'air très énervé et j'ai cru préférable de faire ce qu'elle disait. Et voilà toute l'histoire.

Brom resta songeur quelques instants. Il se demanda comment le chat garou d'Angela avait été en possession de ces informations mais il se rappela qu'il s'agissait d'un chat-garou et que personne pouvait prévoir leur actions. Le plus étonnant était qu'Angela ait fait le voyage avec lui ce qui était en soi un exploit: un chat-garou était indépendant pourtant Solembum semblait beaucoup tenir à la présence de la jeune femme.

Le matin arriva et ils reprirent leur route. Ils continuèrent leur périple ne s'arrêtant que pour permettre aux chevaux de se reposer. Un soir, Alors que Brom somnolait, il eut l'impression d'être transporter ailleurs et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était en effet dans un lieu inconnu. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait être en train de rêver.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il vit Angela de l'autre coté d'une rivière, en haut d'une colline. Elle chantait et sa voix était étrangement claire et limpide. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle le vit et le rejoint près de la rivière. Il l'a regarda curieusement. Quelque chose semblait avoir changer en elle.

-Alors il vous en a fallu du temps.

-Du temps pour quoi?

Elle eut un geste d'impuissance.

-Pour rien. Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez? Vous étiez censé chercher l'œuf pas aller je ne sais où pour permettre à votre amie de retrouver sa famille. C'était beaucoup plus important de le retrouver.

-Mais c'est ce que nous avons fait…Jeod allait à Teirm pour le récupérer.

Le ton d'Angela était inflexible et avait une teinte inconnue à Brom. Elle semblait enragée.

-A Teirm? Et qu'espérait-il y trouver? N'importe qui aurait pu comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une fausse information destinée uniquement à vous éloigner.

-Et ça allait marcher. Comment peux tu être sur qu'il est bien à Gil'ead?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Si vous y étiez resté au lieu de courir n'importe où! Maintenant, votre copain Morzan est également en route pour Gil'Ead. Et il y sera probablement avant vous!

-Comment peux tu savoir ça?

-Ne posez pas de questions stupides Brom je le sais c'est tout. Je devais vous avertir pour l'oeuf je l'ai fait. Maintenant, je dois vous prévenir que vous ne serez certainement pas en sécurité à Gil'ead parce que votre ennemis y sera et croyez moi, il aura des yeux partout. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer pourquoi vous êtes parti comme des voleurs Jeod et vous alors que j'aurais du partir avec vous?

-Avec nous?

-Evidemment. Solembum était fou de rage quand il c'est rendu compte de ce qui c'était passé. Alors on est parti aussi. Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Si nous avions été la, l'œuf serait depuis longtemps en sécurité.

Brom était totalement décontenancer. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une réaction pareille de sa part surtout parce qu'il voyait en elle une gamine inoffensive qui commençait juste a apprendre l'art de la guérison et qui utilisait une forme de magie qui, celon lui, n'avait rien de sérieux. Ce rêve commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Nous seront a Gil'Ead dans quelques jours. Avec un peu de chance, on y arrivera avant Morzan.

-Pas du tout, il y sera avant vous.

Angela se détourna comme si cette conversation venait de trouver sa fin. Brom s'approcha d'elle. D'un geste plutôt étrange, elle rajusta sa cape qui lui couvrait intégralement le corps et l'ignora délibérément.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on parle?

Brom se sentit complètement ridicule au moment même où il prononça cette phrase. Il s'agissait d'un rêve rien de plus et pourtant il désirait ardemment s'entretenir avec Angela sur ce qui c'était passé avant son départ.

-Parler de quoi? Du fait que vous avez ignoblement profiter de mes sentiments ou du fait que je ne suis pas rester sagement à Urû'baen à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose?

-Elle avait viser en plein dans le mille.

-Un peu des deux j'imagine.

-Je ne suis pas rester là bas parce qu'il fallait que je parte; Au cas où vous ayez pas comprit, Ajihad a faillit mourir or je l'aime bien et il ne fallait pas qu'il meurt. En plus il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de vous apprendre la cachette de l'œuf. Sans moi vous seriez à Teirm et tout espoir de remettre la main dessus serait perdu. Pour le reste:c'est pas mon problème si la culpabilité vous hante.

Brom s'approcha d'elle.

-Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Il y eut un silence. Brom ne put voir l'expression de son visage mais quand elle parla, se fut d'un ton glacial.

-Si être désolé suffisait, je ne serais pas là et vous non plus.

Elle se retourna encore. Brom aurait vraiment voulu savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Voyons Angela…tu es jeune, tu te marieras avec un type bien de ton age qui t'aimera. Regarde moi je suis un vieillard qui ne pourrai rien t'offrir de ce que tu mérites.  
Elle se retourna, les yeux flamboyants.

-Non Brom, je ne marierai jamais! Jamais je ne serais l'esclave d'un homme, je préfère mourir.

Et sur ce, elle se retourna de nouveau et gravit la colline. Tout s'embrouilla dans l'esprit de Brom et il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jeod qui le regardait apparemment choqué. Brom secoua la tête. Tout ça n'était donc bien qu'un rêve.

Au matin, ils reprirent la route pour Gil'ead. Brom avait du mal à croire que la vision qu'il avait eut d'Angela était totalement fausse et si il n'avait pas vraiment comprit le procédé, il avait clairement comprit le message principal de la jeune fille: il fallait aller plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent donc à Gil'Ead plus vite que prévu. Ils posèrent pas mal de questions autour d'eux mais personne ne semblait avoir vu le voleur ou son butin.

Brom comprit que Angela avait raison, Morzan était déjà présent et les milices du Roi patrouillaient constamment en ville laissant peut de champ d'action à Brom. Un jour après leur arrivé, ils furent interceptés par un régiment alors qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller dans un endroit apparemment interdit. Ils dégainèrent leurs épées respectives mais comprirent tout deux qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Ils se séparèrent donc et s'enfuirent dans des directions opposées. Brom entra dans une petite salle qui servait apparemment de four tout pour les garnisons de Galbatorix. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il entendit des soldats arriver puis repartirent dans une direction opposée après avoir vérifié que la porte était fermée.

Brom s'assit en soupirant sur une caisse très proche. Il avait eut chaud. Il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans être vu. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber de toutes façons.

Brom balaya la pièce du regard. Un des derniers rayons de soleil passa par une petite fenêtre et tomba sur une caisse apparemment vide. Pourtant, une lueur bleue sembla briller. Brom se releva instantanément, très exciter. Il approcha de la caisse. Il faillit pousser un hurlement de joie: l'œuf était la. Il le prit dans ses mains délicatement. La pierre bleutée semblait briller de tout ses feu. Un instant, il se rappela l'œuf de sa précieuse Saphira qui avait éclos plusieurs dizaines d'années auparavant. Sa couleur était presque similaire et il fut submergé par un sentiment nostalgique. Il resta ainsi quelques instants puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il sortit silencieusement de la petite salle et arriva sans encombre dans une grande cours vide.  
A ce moment, les choses se corsèrent. Il n'y avait pas de milices dans les parages.

Par contre, il y avait Morzan au milieu du chemin et celui ci semblait l'attendre. Brom s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et observa les alentours: les deux hommes étaient seuls.

-Ah enfin! Je commençais à me dire que tu t'étais perdu! Maintenant Brom, donne moi l'œuf ou je serais forcer de te tuer.

Brom comprit que ce moment était celui qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs années, depuis que Saphira avait été tué, depuis qu'il avait crée les Vardens. Sa vengeance allait enfin pouvoir être assouvis. Il se recula. Il dégaina son épée en posant l'œuf délicatement un peu plus loin puis s'approcha de son vieil ennemi.

-Non, Morzan…tu essaieras.

Morzan sourit puis releva son épée et Brom fit de même. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups d'affilés et il semblait que leur force étaient égale. Malgré le fait que l'un d'entre eux au moins vivait ce qui se rapprocherait le plus de ses derniers instants, ils s'étonnèrent de leurs capacités respectives à anticiper les mouvements de l'autres.

A un moment, après avoir essuyer un échange très difficile, Brom ne pu se retenir d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Lui et Morzan avait été élevé ensemble et entraîné au maniement des armes par les même personnes et c'étaient même souvent entraîné ensemble. Il n'était pas franchement étonnant qu'ils aient une force égale ainsi que les même techniques de combats. Morzan répondit au rire de Brom par un sourire bref qui exprimait certainement le même sentiment que son adversaire.

Brom se demanda même pourquoi Morzan n'utilisait pas la magie. Face a lui, il n'aurait aucune chance et pourtant, il semblait vouloir continuer cet échange.

A un moment, Morzan arriva tout de même à percer la défense de Brom et pointa sa lame contre le cou de Brom. Celui ci regarda Morzan. Il avait l'air passablement fatigué et son regard qui semblait toujours animé de sa vie propre avait l'air passablement ennuyé.

-Une dernière volonté?

-Oui.

Morzan le regarda surpris. Brom en profita et lui mit un coup de poing dans le ventre qui le plia en deux et il récupéra sa posture défensive. Morzan se redressa le souffle coupé.

-C'était un coup bas murmurra-t-il.

-C'est toi le spécialiste.

Manifestement, cette réplique amusa beaucoup Morzan. Il sourit à Brom.

-Aller Brom, si tu abandonnes, je te laisse partir en vie de Gil'ead. Bien sur il faudra que tu laisses l'œuf. Aller, un beau geste, en souvenir du bon vieux temps…

-Laisse le bon vieux temps où il est Morzan. Jamais je n'abandonnerai.

-Sur ce il entama une nouvelle série de mouvements on ne peut plus compliqués que Morzan parât avec quelques difficultés.

Brom se déchaîna tant et tant que Morzan se retrouva rapidement en fâcheuse posture. A ce moment, la Brom entendit un bruit étrange. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Elyssoundra se poser derrière lui. Morzan le regarda comme si il était surpris. Brom se retourna et vit distinctement la dragonne à quelques mètres de lui qui s'apprêtait à lui cracher du feu dessus. La scène semblait se dérouler au ralenti. Etrangement, il se sentait serein. Il essaya de bouger mais apparemment, son corps était trop encré dans le sol. Il ferma les yeux. D'un coup, il sentit une présence à ses cotés. Il se rappelait avoir déjà sentit ce parfum de lys mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. C'est alors que devant lui, la présence sembla prendre forme humaine.

Brom était incapable de faire un geste. Il sentit Morzan se relever à ses côtés mais lui non plus ne semblait plus vraiment pouvoir obéir à sa propre volonté.

Quand Brom reconnu enfin la forme indécise qui se dessinait devant lui, il fut complètement estomaqué.

Très loin de la, Angela ruminait. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait averti Brom du danger de Gil'ead mai elle n'en restait pas moins énervée: si il ne l'avait pas quitté si vite, elle aurait pu les accompagner et ils auraient déjà récupéré l'œuf. A croire que ce n'était pas dans leur plan d'aller plus vite. Peut être qu'au fond Brom avait désiré à tout prix rencontrer Morzan. Elle savait que c'était chose faite. Elle sentait d'une manière étrange qu'il était en train de se battre. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider. Du moins pas seule. Elle se dirigea vers le Nord, la où était Gil'ead et s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Elle caressa son ventre. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant.

Angela avait conscience des risques qu'elle prenait et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle devait le faire. Elle disposa quatre pierres en cercle devant elle. Ajihad était en train de dormir donc elle n'aurait pas de problème avec lui.

Elle se plaça au centre du cercle. Puis, alors qu'elle s'agenouilla, elle commença à chanter dans une langue qu'aucun mortel ne pouvait comprendre. Puis quand elle eut finit son incantation, elle parla d'une voix forte.

"Oh Déesse éternelle, entends ma voix!

Je fais appel aux pouvoirs des quatre éléments: l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air"

Les quatre pierres semblaient scintiller. Angela s'approcha de chaque pierre et déposa sur chacune d'elles une petite poudre blanche qui se transforma en fumée. Puis, elle retourna au centre du cercle.

"Je suis ta fille perdue, j'ai grand besoin de toi et de ton pouvoir.

Viens à moi!"

Les quatre pierres brillaient maintenant et il se forma une sorte de mur transparent entre le cercle et le monde. Apparemment, Ajihad avait entendu sa voix car il s'était levé et venait voir ce qu'il se passait. Il eut une expression de détresse puis d'impuissance et regarda Angela.

Quelques instants plus tard, une forme blanche sembla prendre forme devant elle.

Une voix claire surgit dans le cercle.

-Ainsi ma fille te voici de retour.

-Oh Déesse, j'ai tant besoin de toi!

L'apparition magnifique sembla passer de la colère à la douceur et tendit une main vers Angela.

-Je sais ma fille que ton besoin est grand. Je sais quels périls tu as bravé pour accomplir ma volonté dans le monde des humains.

-Ma Dame, je vous ais trahit.

-Cette trahison était nécessaire ma fille.

-Pourquoi avez vous exigé cela de moi? Je vous avais prêté serment et je l'ai rompu pour un mortel.

-Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu dis avoir besoin de moi.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir préserver l'espoir de l'Algaësia. Seule, je ne peux le faire.

-La déesse sembla observer Angela.

-Tu sais ma fille que ce que tu me demandes a un prix.

-Dites moi Déesse et je vous obéirait.

La déesse acquiesça.

Tu dois me promettre que cet enfant que tu portes sera élevé par mes serviteurs selon mes coutumes. Il ne reviendra que lorsqu'il pourra réclamer son héritage.

Angela eut un sursaut de frayeur mais acquiesça impuissante. Elle savait que son enfant était de toute façon destiné a servir sa déesse.

-Ne pourrais je rentrer avec lui?

-Non ma fille, ta place est ici maintenant.

Angela eut un haut le cœur mais approuva tout de même.

-Très bien Déesse, si tel est votre souhait, j'obéirais.

La déesse sembla satisfaite et sourit. D'un coup, un voile d'amour sembla envelopper Angela et elle comprit l'importance de son sacrifice. Elle vit la forme blanche s'approcher d'elle et l'accueillit dans son corps se laissant remplir par la chaleur que transmettait l'apparition qu'elle avait suscité. Son coeur s'emplit d'amour et de joie.

Elle se sentit transporter dans les airs et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus vraiment elle même et était désormais à Gil'Ead. Elle vit Brom se battre contre Morzan et comprit qu'elle arrivait au bon moment. Elle vit également la dragonne de Morzan atterrir pour protéger son Cavalier et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle devait intervenir. Elle vit Brom et Morzan se figer par le pouvoir de la déesse. Elyssoundra elle ne semblait pas touché par celui ci.

Brom et Morzan regardaient donc la nouvelle venue avec surprise. Brom avait évidemment reconnu Angela. Celle ci se mit face à la dragonne.

Elyssoundra lacha un jet de flamme. Brom voulu crier. Tout ce passait si lentement que les deux hommes purent détailler la scène.

Le jet de flamme destiné à tuer Brom sembla fondre sur Angela. Elle leva la main et le feu s'écarta comme si elle l'avait arrêter en plein vol. Elyssoundra parut surprise. Morzan aussi.

Angela se retourna à ce moment là comme si elle voulait être sur que Brom allait bien. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne paraissait plus être Angela. Elle portait une robe blanche qui dénudait ses épaules, ses cheveux bouclés étaient relevés sur sa nuque et tombaient en cascade dans son dos et elle semblait briller d'une lumière intérieure très étrange. Elle portait sur son front un diadème sertit de quatre pierres bleu, rouge, verte et blanche qui brillaient intensément. A son cou pendait une fine chaîne d'argent qui se finissait en un pendentif au motif compliqué qui lui aussi émettait une lumière étrangement envoûtante.

Brom vit ce qu'il avait vu sans comprendre quelques temps auparavant quand elle lui était apparue. Angela semblait radieuse et arborait un visage étonnamment calme et posé. Mais ce n'est pas son visage qui attira l'attention de Brom. Il déglutit avec peine et se força à parler.

-Angela…tu es…

Angela le regarda comme si elle lui répondait. Pourtant aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche mais il avait clairement comprit le message "Cela vous étonnes vraiment?"

Il resta bouche bée, toujours incapable de bouger. Angela fit face à la dragonne et d'un geste parvint à l'élevée dans les airs.

Morzan et Brom étaient toujours incapable de bouger. Morzan vit très clairement l'attitude de Brom face à la jeune femme et remarqua le visage blême qu'il affichait maintenant, en regardant le ventre arrondi de cette Angela. Il sourit.

-C'est toi le père?

Brom sembla reprendre ses esprits.

-Il y a de fortes probabilités.

-A ces mots, Morzan fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle!

Morzan repris vaguement son sérieux.

-Rien du tout…C'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas du tout.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais savoir ce qui me ressemble ou pas Morzan! Répondit Brom les yeux toujours fixé sur Angela qui avait commencé a entonné une sorte d'incantation dans une langue inconnu.

-Le fait que nous avons vécu près de 20 ans ensemble m'aide beaucoup. Et personne ne peut changer autant même en 100 ans. Le fait est que coucher avec une femme sans chercher à avoir de ses nouvelles ne te ressemble pas. C'est assez drôle d'ailleurs que tu n'y ait pas pensé: si elle était vierge, il y avait de forte chance que cela arrive.

Brom sembla s'énerver.

-Pourtant Selena a mit trois ans avant d'avoir Murtagh non?

-Ce fut au tour de Morzan de blêmir.

-Comment connais tu Selena?

Brom eut un sourire sadique et son ton fut ironique.

-Comment? Mais mon cher ami, Selena est venu me voir, elle s'est joint au Varden et c'est elle qui a volé L'œuf que tu cherches depuis plusieurs mois.

Morzan était maintenant fou de rage. Brom eut un rire bref.

-Tu croyais quand même pas qu'elle n'avais pas compris votre petit manège a ton cher roi et toi? Selena est une fille bien et je me suis toujours demander pourquoi elle t'avais choisi. Tu es tellement pathétique!

Morzan comprit alors ce qu'il n'avait pas deviné avant.

-Alors tu couches avec l'une et tu gardes les sentiments pour l'autre. Le plus pathétique de nous deux, c'est toi!

Ils entendirent un bruit. Pendant leur conversation, Angela s'était élevée dans les airs à hauteur d'Elyssoundra. Sa voix chantait toujours et il semblait qu'un cercle se formait autour d'elles. Elyssoundra paraissait affolée et tentait d'atteindre Angela qui elle semblait translucide. C'est alors que Angela éleva ses bras et d'un coup, la terre trembla avant de s'élever en spirale autour d'elle. Il sembla que les 4 éléments apparaissaient tour à tour autour d'Angela et de la dragonne. Il semblait également qu'Angela exerçait un contrôle absolu sur eux.

Etrangement, Brom ne sentit pas tout de suite qu'il était libre de ses mouvements de nouveau. Puis, comme il se rendait enfin compte qu'il pouvait bougé, Morzan récupéra Zar'roc et l'attaqua. Il semblait très énervé et Brom l'était également. Ils recommencèrent leur duel acharné sans se soucier du spectacle qui se déroulait plus haut.

Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent. Ils restèrent un instant a luter physiquement puis leur lames respectives furent déviées et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux séparé. Alors qu'ils se remettaient debout après cet échange, Brom sentit nettement la conscience de Morzan entrer dans la sienne et tenta de lui en interdire l'accès mais il était fatigué et ses barrières mentales étaient faibles. Morzan releva Zar'roc et s'apprêta a l'attaquer. Brom fut surpris de constater que Morzan ne l'attaquait pas dans son esprit mais continuait à lui parler.

"Tu as vraiment cru que je ne savais pas que tu étais a Urû'baen quand l'œuf a été volé?"

Brom para l'attaque de Zar'roc avec son épée et Morzan continua à parler dans son esprit

"Evidemment je t'ai senti dans la rue avant mon départ…"

"Alors pourquoi n'as tu rien fait?" le ton de Brom était sarcastique.

"Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Je préférais attendre le moment propice."

Brom en fut très étonné mais il continua néanmoins inlassablement a réitéré son attaque contre Morzan.

Tous deux étaient habitués a se parler en se battant, il y avait été entraîné par les Dragonniers des années auparavant mais jamais Brom n'avait pensé que lors de leur face a face, Morzan utilisera ce moyen très certainement pour le déstabiliser.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi Selena ma choisit moi? Peut être simplement parce que j'ai toujours été beaucoup plus intéressant que toi et peut être aussi parce que c'était son destin de m'aimer."

"Franchement Morzan le plus étonnant c'est que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer même en sachant ce que tu as fait dans ta vie!"

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Morzan alors qu'il continuait à parer les attaques de Brom.

"Tu n'as jamais rien comprit Brom. J'ai du faire un choix comme nous tous."

"Et tu as fais un choix a ton image Morzan:pitoyable.

"Je n'ais jamais dit le contraire. Galbatorix ne m'a pas forcé à le suivre, je l'ai décidé seul, tout comme Selena à décider de me suivre. Mais je n'ais jamais prétendu avoir fait le bon choix Brom. Quand j'ai compris que j'avais eut tord, il était beaucoup trop tard. Je n'ais fait qu'assumer les conséquences de mes actes, c'est tout."

Brom fut assez estomaqué pour abandonner son attaque.

-QUOI? Tu es en train de me dire que tu as regretté ton choix durant toutes ces années? Et tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça?

-C'est la vérité.

Morzan reprit sa respiration.

-Tu sais comment est le roi. Il a un charisme fou. Quand il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait, je l'ai cru et je lui ais prêté serment. Quand j'ai compris le prix de ses désirs, c'était trop tard, on ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Jaalhor a reculé lui.

-Et tu as vu où ça l'a emmené? Non franchement Brom je n'étais pas désespéré au point de perdre mon âme ou de sacrifier celle d'Elys.

Brom reprit sa contenance et attaqua de nouveau Morzan. Ce qu'il venait de dire ne pouvait pas être vrai. Morzan avait trahit les Dragonnier, il avait été le premier des Parjures et avait toujours fidèlement servis le roi. Comment pouvait il dire la vérité à cet instant?

Ils enchaînèrent de nouveaux gestes compliqués puis Morzan sembla faiblir. Au moment ou Brom s'apprêtait a continuer son attaque quasiment imparable, Morzan sembla pris d'un mal incroyable et il lâcha Zar'roc. Brom était déjà sur sa lancé et son épée lui traversa le ventre. Il entendit un rugissement et regarda au dessus de lui.

Le mal de Morzan avait du être lié aux blessures d'Elys. Les éléments semblaient déferler sur elle envoyés par une Angela impitoyable. La dragonne tentait en vain de se défendre mais ne parvenait pas a parer toutes les attaques.

Brom en cet instant comprit combien il avait sous estimé Angela. Celle ci semblait avoir un pouvoir inconnu qui dépassait de très loin ses capacités.

Il regarda Morzan qui gisait par terre. Et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. Morzan reprit difficilement sa respiration.

-Brom…je suis vraiment désolé…pour tout. C'est tout de ma faute…

-Brom voulait acquiescer pourtant il fut pris de pitié pour Morzan.

-Ce serait sûrement arrivé de tout façon.

-Je voulais pas…pour Saphira…

Brom soupira il venait d'entendre ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre au fond de lui même. Il comprit que la confession de Morzan était importante a la fois pour lui et pour Morzan lui même.

-Je sais que…j'ai eut tord mais c'était trop tard…je t'en pris pardonne moi…au nom des autres.

Brom ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait prendre cette responsabilité pourtant, il s'entendit dire en ancien langage:

-Je te pardonne Morzan, en mon nom et en celui de tous les Dragonniers.

Morzan sourit faiblement. Avec plus de difficulté, il reprit.

-Brom, dit à Selena que je l'aime et que j'implore son pardon…puisse-t-elle me l'accorder.

Brom se rendit compte que Mozan disait vrai. Il avait apparemment aimé Selena au moins autant qu'elle l'avait aimé.

Il acquiesça.

-Je t'en pris prend soin de mon fils, celui qu'elle a emmené à Carvahall…Je sais qu'elle s'occupera de Murtagh mais il faut que tu prenne soin de son frère je veux pas qu'ils fassent mon erreur. Je veux qu'ils soient libres.

Brom acquiesça. Il ne se demanda même pas comment Morzan savait que Selena était parti. Il devait le savoir depuis longtemps, depuis le jour ou il lui avait offert son amulette.

Morzan sembla distant un instant et Brom comprit qu'il essayait de rejoindre Elys dans son combat. Celle ci semblait de plus en plus faible et les différents éléments semblaient maintenant l'envelopper.

Morzan reprit conscience. Il murmura quelque chose à Elys. Puis il se rappela que Brom était toujours la. Dans un dernier sursaut, il murmura un unique nom puis s'éteignit dans un souffle.

Brom lui croisa les bras sur son corps et referma ses yeux. Il entendit Elys rugir une dernière fois avant d'être entièrement consumée.

Il ramassa Zar'roc et prit son fourreau à la ceinture de Morzan puis se retourna vers Angela qui était redescendu vers lui.

Elle regarda Morzan de ses yeux brillant mais elle avait une expression de détresse sur son visage.

-Ainsi, tout est accomplit, dit elle puis elle commença à devenir floue.

-Attends Angela…

Mais elle disparut. Brom resta quelques secondes debout puis alla retrouver l'œuf qu'il avait déposé au début du combat. Il prit également la dépouille de Morzan et sortit de la ville déguisé. Etrangement, il ne rencontra aucune résistance.

Quand il arriva à une distance respectable, il dressa un bûcher funéraire et y brûla le corps de Morzan. Il resta un long moment à regarder les flammes détruire la dépouille de son ennemis puis se releva et dit:

-Adieu Morzan, mon frère.

Ensuite, il entreprit de rejoindre Carvahall. Il devait y aller avant d'aller trouver les Vardens. Il devait voir Selena. Ensuite, il irait remettre ses fonctions entre les mains d'Ajihad et lui confirait l'oeuf. Il faudrait qu'il ait également une conversation avec Angela.

Il arriva quelques semaines après et se rendit immédiatement chez le frère de Selena. Il frappa et une femme vint lui ouvrir. Il se présenta à elle et elle l'introduisit dans le salon où un homme lisait un livre. Il se redressa inquiet puis rassurer quand il lui dit qui il était. Selena arriva quelques instants plus tard. Il la trouva très pale et très fatigué. Son accouchement avait du être difficile.

Elle se présenta devant lui et il sortit Zar'roc qu'il lui tendit. Il l'a vit pâlir encore puis elle sembla chanceler avant de tomber inconsciente. Il eut a peine le temps de la rattraper. Il comprenait parfaitement les sentiments qu'elle ressentait et il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait en lui un vide immense alors qu'il avait accomplit ce qu'il désirait depuis très longtemps.


	13. Chapter 13: les choix

**Chapitre 13 : Les choix.**

Selena reprit conscience quelques heures après. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se rappela ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état et elle se sentit écœuré. Elle se rendit de nouveau compte du grand vide qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque seconde comme si elle était en train de s'éloigner toujours plus de la réalité. Elle fit un effort pour se lever et alla rejoindre son frère dans le salon. Il s'entretenait avec Brom. Les deux hommes relevèrent la tête à son arrivée et suspendirent leur conversation.

-Tu n'aurais pas du te lever dit Garrow d'un ton réprobateur.

Selena haussa les épaules.

-Où est Eragon ?

Brom sembla sursauter en entendant ce nom mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Il est avec Marian et Roran.

Sans aucun autre mot, Selena s'empressa d'aller trouver sa belle sœur et prit son fils dans ses bras. En se réveillant, elle avait pris une décision et elle voulait profiter de cet instant.

Elle sortit et alla s'asseoir dans le jardin avec son fils. Son frère la rejoint quelques minutes après. Manifestement, il savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

-J'ai parler avec Brom.

Selena ne répondit rien et resta dans sa rêverie.

-Tu sais Selena, on a réfléchit et il serait plus prudent que tu reste ici.

Selena sembla réagir à cette parole et se tourna vers lui. Garrow soutint son regard.

-Je suis très sérieux Selena. Ton fils va avoir besoin de toi.

-On en a déjà parlé je crois ?

-Probablement pas assez. Selena tu dois renoncer à cette folie…Eragon a besoin de toi. Vous serez en sécurité ici.

-En sécurité ?

-Oui. Ton fils aura besoin de ses parents.

-Son père est mort. Elle baissa les yeux sans rien ajouter. "Moi aussi" pensa-t-elle comme pour achever sa phrase.

Garrow fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Brom ferait un bon père pour Eragon. Et il t'aime tellement. Il vous protégera.

Selena sourit en secouant la tête.

-Selena tu n'as pas conscience des sentiments qu'il a pour toi. Il serait près a tout pour te venir en aide.

Selena haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Ma place n'est plus ici Garrow. Tu semble oublier que je ne suis venu ici que pour te confier Eragon. Je savais très bien que je ne resterai pas.

Garrow s'agita.

-Mais enfin c'est stupide. Tu pourrais être heureuse avec nous, ici, à Carvahall !

-Tu semble oublier que j'ai un autre fils. Tu voudrais que je le laisse seul à Urû'baen ? Tu voudrais qu'il croit que sa mère l'a abandonné ?

-Et Eragon que croira-t-il ?

-Eragon sera avec toi. Tu es sa famille. Murtagh est seul là bas et je ne laisserai pas grandir sans avoir pu lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne peux pas.

-Alors ramène-le ici. Vous vivrez ici avec Eragon.

-Non. Tu ne comprends rien. Une fois que je serais revenu à Urû'baen je ne pourrais plus partir. Je le sais très bien.

-Alors reste.

-Non ! Je ne reviendrais pas là dessus, Garrow et tu ne pourras me convaincre.

Garrow la regarda et se releva avant de disparaître dans la maison. Selena resta pensive quelques heures. Il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite. Elle se sentait très faible et la prédiction d'Angela lui restait toujours en mémoire. Elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt mourir mais elle voulait revoir son fils avant.

Brom vint la voir quelques heures avant le couché du soleil. Il avait toujours cette expression de douleur mêlée à de la détresse et à un profond remord.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Selena haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas franchement envi de parler avec lui. Elle se rappelait leur dernière conversation et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

Il prit place à coté d'elle. Selena décida de lui faire part de ses projets avant qu'il n'ait le temps de recommencer à parler de ses sentiments.

-Je vais partir Brom.

-Je sais.

-Sûrement à la fin de la semaine. Je dois arriver à Urû'baen au plus vite. Je descendrais le Ramr j'y serais en quelques semaines.

-Probablement.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Puis Brom se tourna vers elle, l'air grave. Apparemment, ce qu'il allait lui dire lui coûtait beaucoup.

-Avant de mourir…il a…

-Il sembla chercher ses mots. Selena se tourna vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous aimait et vous demandait pardon. Dit il dans un souffle.

S'en fut trop pour Selena et la peine qu'elle ressentait revint en bloc. Elle se sentit fondre en larme contre Brom qui la prit dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa et lui demanda de tout lui raconter.

Brom lui relata donc ce qu'il lui était arrivé à Gil'ead, comment il avait retrouvé l'œuf et comment avait débuté le combat entre les deux ennemis. Il lui raconta comment Elyssoundra avait été prise au piège par l'apparition d'Angela qui avait fait déferler les éléments sur elle allant jusqu'à la tuer. Puis il lui confia les dernières paroles de Morzan.

-Sa dernière pensée a été pour vous Selena. C'est votre nom qu'il a murmuré avant de mourir.

Selena n'avait pu retenir ses larmes lorsqu'il lui avait appris la triste fin d'Elyssoundra et de Morzan. Elle écouta Brom lui raconter enfin comment il était sortit de la ville avec la dépouille de Morzan qu'il avait fait brûler plus loin. Puis il lui dit qu'il avait récupéré Zar'roc pour lui remette et une certitude immuable s'empara de Selena.

-Garder la Brom. Je sais que vous allez honorer votre parole. Vous resterez ici et vous veillerez sur Eragon. Quand il sera entré en possession de son héritage ou quand il en aura l'age, alors vous lui remetterez.

-Ne devrait elle pas revenir à Murtagh ?

-Non, Eragon sera le premier dragonnier de sa génération. L'œuf que nous avons volé lui est destiné j'en suis sure. C'est à lui que revient Zar'roc.

Brom acquiesça.

-Je vous accompagnerais jusqu'au Ramr. Je dois retrouver Ajihad.

Selena et Brom se préparèrent donc à leur prochain voyage et furent près quelques jours plus tard. Avec regret, Selena dit adieu à son fils. Elle savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle se sentait toujours plus fatiguée depuis son accouchement mais faisait comme si de rien était. Son frère la regarda tout de même avec un regard désapprobateur. Il avait passé les derniers jours à tenter de la persuader que son voyage était suicidaire vu son état mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Elle leur dit adieu puis elle et Brom montèrent sur leurs montures et s'en allèrent de Carvahall. Comme la première fois qu'elle était partie, elle eut un dernier regard pour le village de nouveau conscient que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle y allait.

Brom parlait peu et s'était mieux ainsi. Selena souffrait en silence de sa fatigue mais ne faisait rien pour se ménager. Elle voulait rentrer au plus vite et revoir Murtagh. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup jusque là.

Ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure du Ramr quelques semaines après. Ils trouvèrent un bateau et Selena s'y embarqua après avoir dit adieu à Brom.

Brom la regarda s'éloigner avec regret. Puis, il fit demi-tour et parti en direction du repaire des Vardens pour trouver Ajihad. Le voyage fut long et pas très intéressant. Il se demandait sans cesse ce qui allait advenir de Selena et était sans cesse hanté par l'image de Morzan si serein avant sa mort. Il voyait aussi nettement Angela. Il fallait qu'ils aient une petite conversation rapidement.

Enfin, après plusieurs mois, il arriva enfin et se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de "réunion" où apparemment les principaux chefs Vardens étaient réunis.

Quand il entra, tous le regardèrent avec joie et sourire. Il sentait qu'il était le seul a ne pas être heureux de leur victoire.

Les personnes présentes se relevèrent et lui rendirent hommage.

Enfin, quand il eurent fini, Brom leur montra l'œuf qui ne l'avait pas quitté et tous furent émerveillés.

La première personne à prendre la parole fut Ajihad.

-Comment allons nous procéder maintenant ?

-Comment cela ?

-L'œuf doit être présenté à tous les Vardens.

-Ainsi qu'à tous les Elfes.

Brom se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune femme au visage parfait. Il reconnut la Princesse Arya, fille de la reine des elfes.

-Et aux nains, évidemment.

Le roi des nains se trouvait au fond de la salle comme s'il avait voulu s'exclure de la réunion.

Brom réfléchit une minute. Personne ici ne pouvait savoir qu'il connaissait déjà l'identité du nouveau Dragonnier. Puis il eut une idée.

-Il faudrait que l'œuf soit garder à la fois par les Vardens et par les elfes.

-Comment cela ?

-Très simplement, votre altesse. L'œuf sera passé entre Elfes et Vardens jusqu'à ce qu'il éclose. Ensuite, nous pourrons commencer sa formation et le préparer à succéder aux anciens Dragonniers.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour que tout le monde soit d'accord puis comme personne ne voyait d'inconvénient a cette idée, tous approuvèrent.

-Parfait, nous verrons donc les détails de tout cela plus tard. Maintenant si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais aller me reposer, je viens de passer quelques semaines éprouvantes.

Il se retira sans autres forme de procès. Il se rendit dans ses appartements et transmit un message au garde puis alla se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla, il était déjà tard dans la matinée et Brom fit de suite appeller Ajihad et Arya.

Le grand guerrier noir arriva en premier et la princesse ne fut pas très longue a le suivre.

Ensemble, ils mirent au point les bases de l'échange Vardens/Elfes qu'ils venaient de mettre en place puis, quand ils eurent finit et qu'Arya se retira, Brom fit signe à Ajihad de rester.

-Il est temps que je me retire Ajihad. Je suis fatigué de tout cela et je vais aller me reposer dans un coin tranquille en attendant que le nouveau Dragonnier arrive.

-Mais tu ne peux pas partir comme ca…Et les Vardens ?

-C'est pour ça que tu es là. Je te nomme nouveau chef des Vardens. C'est à toi maintenant que revient la lourde tache de leur commandement.

Ajihad parut surprit puis se résigna.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Brom hocha la tête et sembla s'absenter, Silencieusement, Ajihad se leva comme pour sortir.

-Attends.

-Oui ?

-Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé.

Ajihad se rassit. Il lui explique comment il avait combattu Morzan et avait faillit y laisser la vie. Il ne se rappelait pas de grand chose et il se souvenait juste avoir été soigné par Angela. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait vu la jeune femme faire appel a une sorte de puissance supérieure qui était entré en elle puis qu'elle était tombée inconsciente. Il lui raconta aussi que lorsqu'elle était revenue a elle, elle avait commencé à ressentire les douleurs de l'accouchement et il avait du l'aider à mettre au monde son enfant -un fils- puis quelques jours après, ils avaient disparu tous les deux.

-Sais tu par où ils sont partis ?

Brom était blême.

-Pas vraiment.

-Merci Ajihad. Dit il mais sa voix semblait maintenant brisé.

Brom reparti quelques jours après. Il décida de retourner à Carvahall. Sur la route pourtant, il se sentit comme attiré par quelques chose et sans savoir pourquoi, il se dirigea vers la mer. Il arriva en vue d'une crique plusieurs jours après et il vit une silhouette se dessiner au bord de l'eau et un bateau disparaître à travers une sorte de brume.

Angela avait parcourut des centaines de lieu. Elle était extenuée. Elle savait pourtant que le temps lui était compté maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle avait promit et elle avait peu de temps. Elle savait que Brom allait vouloir en savoir un peu plus et s'il se trouvait en leur présence, elle savait qu'il lui réclamerait son fils.

Elle avait donc rejoint la cote au plus vite après son accouchement. Arrivée à l'endroit voulu, elle commença à entonner une mélodie douce, comme un appel en direction de la mer.

Puis elle attendit et enfin, un bateau apparut comme sortit du néant. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètre puis une petite barque accosta sur la rive et une personne emmitouflée dans une cape apparut. Elle regarda Angela.

-Comment vas tu ma sœur ?

-Je vais bien. Et toi ? Comment a été le voyage ?

-Plutôt froid mais ça va maintenant. Je suis heureuse de te voir.

-Moi aussi.

Elle tentait de ne pas montrer ses sentiments, ils auraient beaucoup trop réjouit cette femme qui était sa sœur. La nouvelle venue sembla s'impatienter.

-Alors où est il ?

-Angela sortit son fils de sous sa cape et le lui montra.

-J'espère qu'il te ressemblera.

Cette remarqua agaça Angela au plus au point : La nuance de dégoût dans la voix de sa sœur ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Pourquoi cela ? Son père est quelqu'un de bien.

-Je n'en doute pas une minute.

Le ton ironique n'échappa pas à Angela.

-Allons, il faut que nous y allions maintenant.

Angela sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle embrassa son fils une dernière fois et tendit l'enfant a sa sœur.

-Prends soin de lui Aniara.

-Je te donne ma parole.

Sa voix était plus douce, comme teinté de regret. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Comment s'appelle t il ?

-Il s'appelle Daran.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis se retourna et rejoint sa barque. Angela regarda le bateau reprendre du mouvement et s'enfoncer dans une brume opaque.

D'un coup, la brume matinale disparu laissant place au soleil et a une brise légère qui envola les cheveux et la cape d'Angela. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un cavalier qui arrivait au galop. Elle savait de qui il s'agissait mais il était trop tard. Elle se prit à lui en vouloir de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt. Elle l'entendit s'arrêter, descendre précipitamment de son cheval et la rejoindre. Elle s'efforça de reprendre sa contenance pour faire face à l'homme furieux qui s'approchait.

-Où est il Angela ? Où est mon fils ?

Angela ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder la mer qui semblait tranquille.

Mais Brom ne semblait pas disposé à attendre ou à partir sans réponse. Il s'approcha encore et lui prit le bras pour la retourner dans un geste similaire a celui qu'il avait eut à Urû'baen. Mais cette fois, il paraissait hors de lui.

Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Alors ? Où est il ?

Angela ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle s'effondra dans ses bras en pleur.

Brom fut surpris de ce geste. Après avoir contempler la froide détermination d'Angela lorsqu'elle avait tué Elyssoundra, il avait oublié la femme qu'elle était vraiment et se rappela ce qu'Ajihad lui avait dit, à savoir qu'il était possible que ce n'était pas Angela qui agissait vraiment ce soir la. Il la serra dans ses bras et attendit qu'elle se soit calmée. Puis elle se redressa et essuya ses larmes. Brom la força à s'écarter de la rive et lui demanda doucement :

-Que c'est il passé Angela ? Pourquoi es tu partie si vite ?

-Il le fallait c'est tout.

-Je crois que cette fois je ne me contenterais pas de cette explication Angela. Comment as tu fais cela à Gil'ead ? Ajihad dit que tu as fait appel a quelqu'un.

Angela acquiesça.

-J'ai fait appel a ma Déesse.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je sais bien. C'est compliqué.

-Nous avons le temps me semble-t-il.

Angela hésita une minute puis sembla se résigner.

-Je ne suis pas né ici. Je veux dire en Algaësia.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, je viens d'un archipel assez loin au nord d'ici. Notre peuple est dévoué à une Déesse : la Mère Eternelle. Elle aurait été crée par les quatre éléments pour créer le monde.

-Oui c'est un peu toujours la même chose.

Angela lui lança un regard noir.

-Nous sommes une communauté très fermée. Personne ne vient jamais. Personne ne connaît notre existence.

-En effet.

-Nous sommes tous voués à la Déesse mais nous sommes dirigées par la Primara- c'est la grande prêtresse- qui est choisit par la déesse.

-Je vois.

-Quand j'avais 12 ans, la Primara est morte. Après le rituel funéraire, la déesse a choisit sa nouvelle prêtresse. C'était moi.

-A 12 ans ?

-Oui. C'est très jeune mais personne n'y peut rien. Mais quand j'ai eut 14 ans, la déesse c'est manifestée et m'a demandé de venir ici.

-Mais si tu étais sa grande prêtresse...

-Exactement, je ne pouvais pas partir. Or son ordre était clair. Je devais me rendre en Alagaësia pour vous aider à anéantir Galbatorix même si je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire.

-Comment as tu fais ?

-Ma sœur m'a remplacé et je me suis exilée. Personne n'en a rien su…nous sommes jumelles.

-A 15 ans ?

-Oui. Croyez-moi, je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur. Personne n'a envi de quitter cet endroit et surtout pas pour venir ici parmis les barbares.

-Les quoi ?

Angela haussa les épaules.

-C'est ce que vous êtes pour nous. Bref je suis arrivée ici et je me suis mise au service des Vardens sans révélée d'où je venais. D'ailleurs je me rappelle que vous avez eut du mal à me prendre au sérieux.

Brom eut une toux gênée.

-De toute façon je m'y attendais. J'ai décidé d'aller à Urû'baen avec comme couverture d'être apprentis guérisseur. J'y ais rencontré Solembum. Lui au moins a compris tout de suite qui j'étais et il ne m'a pas dénigré.

Brom se sentit mal a l'aise.

-A un moment, j'ai pensé que ma déesse m'avait abandonné vous savez. J'étais venu comme elle me l'avait dit mais ici je n'avais aucune possibilité d'action. En plus y avait vous.

-Moi ?

-Evidemment. J'étais Primara Brom et cela implique une dévotion absolue a la Déesse. Une Primara ne peut se permettre de s'abandonner à l'amour. Le problème c'est que moi je l'ai fait. Je vous ai aimé dès que je vous ais vu. Et donc j'ai renié mon serment pour vous.

Brom venait de comprendre l'étendu de cette déclaration. Il avait eut conscience des sentiments d'Angela mais il n'avait pas compris ce qu'ils impliquaient.

Quand j'ai su que vous affrontiez Morzan, j'ai décidé de vous aider. Alors j'ai fait appel à Elle et elle est venue. Elle a accepté de me venir en aide à une condition : que je remette notre fils entre les mains de ma sœur pour qu'il soit élevé parmis les miens. J'ai accepté. Je n'avais pas le choix de toutes façons. Si j'avais refusé, il serait mort maintenant. Or cet enfant ne doit pas mourir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si les deux premiers Dragonniers seront les enfants de Selena et Morzan, le troisième sera notre fils.

Brom fut choqué de cette révélation.

-Si vous étiez arrivé plus tôt, vous auriez pu m'en empêcher mais vous avez traîné. Pourquoi vous a-t-il fallu tant de temps pour comprendre où j'étais ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé Angela.

-Je vous ais déjà dit ce que j'en pensais Brom.

-Il n'y a pas moyen de le ramener ?

-Non, la magie qui entour l'archipel est impénétrable et j'en ais été bannis.

-Pourtant l'autre jour tu...

-Ca n'a rien à voir. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même. Je n'avais pas vraiment le contrôle sur mon corps. C'était Elle. Pas moi. Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop tard. Et je suis beaucoup trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

-C'est de notre fils que tu parles.

-Voyons Brom nous savons tous les deux que vous n'auriez jamais été là pour lui. Je sais ce que vous avez promis à Morzan.

-Et alors ? Vous auriez pu venir avec moi à Carvahall.

-Non. Certainement pas.

Angela ne semblait pas affecté outrer mesure. En tout cas, sa voix ne laissait rien paraître. En la regardant plus attentivement, Brom comprit que son déchirement intérieur était beaucoup plus apparent qu'il ne le pensait. Angela avait les traits tirés et elle tremblait. A ce moment, il s'en voulu de n'être pas arrivé plus tôt.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé ?

-Tout.

-Non, c'est faux. Je suis pas stupide. Je sais que vous aimez Selena et je sais qu'elle non. Je sais qu'elle est rentrée à Urû'baen et qu'elle n'en reviendra jamais. Maintenant, c'est moi qui vais partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il le faut Brom.

-Et si tu arrêtais de faire ce qu'il faut et que tu faisais ce que tu voulais vraiment ?

-Un éclair de douceur envahit le regard de Angela et son visage prit une expression lasse. Il savait ce qu'elle allait répondre.

-Si je faisais ce que je voulais, je serais déjà loin. Mais je ne le peux. C'est ainsi.

-Tu vas m'abandonner toi aussi ? Demanda t il dans un souffle.

Angela rit d'un rire fluide.

-Je ne pense pas Brom, je vous aime trop pour cela. Mais nos destins s'éloignent maintenant. Vous allez aller veiller sur le jeune garçon et moi je vais rester au service des Vardens. Au moins un temps.

-Alors c'est comme cela que nous nous quittons ?

-Il semblerait Brom. Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui vous est arrivé. J'aurais aimé vous aider et je pense que si les choses avaient été différentes, je vous aurais suivit à Carvahall. Mais je sais que vous aimez Selena et je ne peux pas l'oublier. Vous vous remettrez vous verrez.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je suis pas aussi fragile que cela. Et puis, j'ai Solembum.

Brom sembla dépité. Alors Angela fit un signe dans les airs avant de lui toucher le visage, en appliquant ses mains douces sur lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla revoir la jeune femme ceint de son diadème et sa beauté lui coupa le souffle.

Puis, elle l'embrassa et s'éloigna. Il voulut la retenir mais quand il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Alors il remonta sur son cheval et s'en alla en direction de Carvahall. Il avait fait son choix, il en assumerait les conséquences.

Pendant ce temps, Selena arriva à Urû'baen. Le voyage avait été plus long qu'elle le pensait et elle sentait sa santé déclinée de plus en plus. Elle arriva en ville un matin juste après l'aube et se faufila dans le palais jusqu'à la maison de Morzan.

Quand elle arriva, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état mais finalement peu importait, elle se sentait trop faible pour essayer de changer la situation. Elle prit Murtagh dans ses bras et lui parla quelques minutes. Puis elle se sentit mal et alla s'allonger. Elle apprit que la mort de Morzan venait juste d'être apprise au roi et que la ville était en deuil.

Quelques jours passèrent et son état se dégradait de plus en plus vite. On fit venir un docteur qui l'informa que la fatigue mêlée à son voyage pénible allait certainement lui être fatale. Cela n'étonna pas Selena qui de toute façon ne se sentait plus la force de lutter. Elle avait voulu revoir Murtagh et c'était chose faite. L'enfant vint la voir dans un de ses moments de lucidité. Alors elle se pencha vers lui et lui dit :

-N'oublie jamais Murtagh que ton esprit est ton sanctuaire. Ne laisse jamais personne te l'enlever ou le violer. Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai appris d'accord ?

L'enfant approuva. Selena le prit dans ses bras.

-Oh mon chéri si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Murtagh la quitta peu après. Selena était de plus en plus mal et la fièvre la pris, elle sombra dans une sorte de délire profond au bout d'une semaine.

Elle sentait nettement ses forces la quitter et elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. La semaine suivante, le docteur informa la nourrice que Selena n'en avait plus pour longtemps. On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus envie de vivre et qu'elle se laissait allé. On autorisa l'enfant à la voir et il l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Au cours de la nuit suivante, Selena semblait partagée entre le sommeil et le délire. Elle voyait des choses étranges comme si tous les moments de sa vie défilaient devant elle.

Alors, comme ses dernières forces la quittaient, elle vit très nettement Morzan à son chevet, comme s'il l'attendait. Derrière lui une lumière blanche brillait comme si elle l'appelait. Selena était très lasse. Elle regarda Morzan sans comprendre et il lui sourit.

Alors, il lui sembla qu'elle quittait son propre corps et qu'elle le rejoignait. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa puis ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la lumière, abandonnant tout ce qui existait dans ce monde.


	14. Epilogue

voila c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espere que cette histoire vous a plus...

**Epilogue**

Le lendemain, une servante entra dans la chambre de Selena pour lui faire prendre son remède matinal. Elle découvrit le corps sans vie de la jeune femme et alla immédiatement avertir toutes les personnes à proximités. Le jeune Mutagh arriva à entrer dans la chambre de sa mère et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'assit à côté de son corps et contempla le visage si serein de sa mère. Elle paraissait apaisée et semblait sourire, comme si la mort avait été plus douce que ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant.

L'enfant resta au chevet de sa mère jusqu'à ce que le médecin décrète officiellement que tout était fini. Alors, ils emmenèrent son corps et l'enterrèrent dans un endroit qui lui demeura inconnu.

Peu après, le roi Galbatorix le fit installer au château et lui désigna un percepteur qui l'éleva au mieux.

La ville de Teirm offrit un refuge parfait à Angela. Elle acheta une petite boutique qu'elle transforma en herboristerie. Solembum resta avec elle et peu a peu, elle reprit goût à la vie. Elle se disait que le temps n'avait pas d'importance au fond. Un jour viendrait où son fils reviendrait et alors elle pourrait tout lui raconter.

Quelques années après, elle eut pour voisin un jeune marchand du nom de Jeod avec lequel elle entretint une relation de vague amitié. Ils feignaient ne pas se connaître et parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps quand ils se croisaient.

Le temps passa pour eux aussi mais tout semblait être normal et personne ne vint leur poser de problème aussi restèrent ils à Teirm en attendant que quelque chose de nouveau arrive en Alagaësia. Tous deux savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Loin de la, dans un petit village, un étranger s'installait dans une petite maison. Les habitants de Carvahall le regardèrent s'installer avec curiosité et tous allèrent lui souhaiter bienvenu.

Seul un couple resta en retrait, comme s'ils pensaient que l'étranger dégageait des ondes négatives. Personne n'en tint compte cependant car tous savait quel chagrin avait causé la venu d'un étranger dans la famille de Garrow plusieurs années auparavant. La venu de cet homme permit aux habitants d'oublier le départ précipiter de Selena qui avait abandonné son fils au soin de son frère.

Puis au fil du temps, comme il s'averrait que Brom le conteur était un homme certes un peu secret mais très sympathique, tous s'en accoutumèrent et le considéraient comme un habitant à part entière de Carvahall -même Garrow et Marian. Le temps passa et Brom observa les années d'enfance du petit Eragon de loin, tout en s'imissant dans sa vie.

Le jeune garçon paraissait avoir un insert particulier pour lui et cela réjouissait Brom même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer. L'enfant lui rappelait à la fois son père et sa mère et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Viendrait un temps ou Eragon aurait besoin de lui –de son savoir et de sa présence- et ce jour la, il serait présent. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.


End file.
